


Between Two Saiyans

by Thotful_writing



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Biting, Blood and Injury, Claiming Bites, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 54,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thotful_writing/pseuds/Thotful_writing
Summary: Who could've guessed that living with two competitive Saiyans would cause so much sexual tension? Most people probably.
Relationships: Son Goku (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Son Goku/female reader, Vegeta (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Vegeta/female reader
Comments: 189
Kudos: 451





	1. Chapter 1

The warmth of the broad chested Saiyan engulfed you as his limbs constricting around you like vines. The slightest shift or sigh from you would wake him in an instant, but you were taking full advantage of the rare calmness on his face. These were the moments you longed for the most, the one’s that always left you desperate for the early hours of the morning. You itched to touch him, just a small graze of your fingers along his jaw. You were barely able to lift your hand up before his dark, onyx eyes popped open and focused on you. He yawned and blinked a few times, sleep still heavy on him as he started to come into full consciousness.

“You’re doing it again.” His voice was still groggy.

“Sorry, you just look so peaceful when you sleep.” Your fingers finally met their destination, brushing along the solid frame of his face.

Goku grabbed your hand and skimmed his lips across your knuckles, “you need to sleep too though.”

He kissed each joint of your fingers softly before pulling you against his chest and latching his lips to yours. The softest moan escaped your lips as you reveled in the moment, enjoying the touch of his lips, the feeling of his tongue invading your mouth. With his arms wrapped around you still, he shifted and in one swift movement he was on top of you, settling between your legs. You gladly, and maybe a bit too eagerly, spread your legs for him and ground your core against him. You were never able to refuse a half asleep, horny Saiyan. Grinding your hips against him again, you moaned into his mouth.

Goku trailed his lips down your jaw to your ear, his heavy breaths hot against the shell of your ear. His large hand moved down between you, shuffling with the waistband of your pants before sliding into your panties. His fingers were warm against your core as you opened your legs wider for him.

“I love the mornings.” He whispered against your ear before slipping two fingers into your soaked center.

Goku halted the torturous movements of his hand and sat up for a moment. You sighed when you realized exactly what was happening.

“Don’t you dare.” You warned him.

“But-“

“Goku, if you leave right now to go train with him, I won’t let you fuck me for a week.”

The second he let out an audible whine of conflicting feelings, you knew you had to let him go. It annoyed you to no end that he was obsessed with beating Vegeta to the training room and making sure he was one step ahead of him at all times. It was one of the more frustrating parts of sharing a house with them.

“Just go.” You finally relented.

He kissed you quickly before pulling his fingers from you and sucking them clean, “we’ll finish this later.” He pressed his fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

Feeling defeated and a little jilted, you decided to shower and start your day. You never really actively decided to live with Goku and Vegeta, it just sort of happened. They were training day in and day out without much time for anything else so Goku invited you to stay there so you could spend time together between sparring sessions. Vegeta offered nothing in the department of welcoming and seemed ambivalent to your presence most of the time, which was fine with you. The only time he spoke to you was when he made demands for things.

You finished your shower, still feeling like you were owed an orgasm, but you knew there was no point in interrupting Goku’s training. It still surprised you at how much he didn’t understand, even with him being raised on Earth you assumed he’d be more aware of at least some social skills. Somewhere along the way no one had ever told him not to leave a woman hanging. As you headed downstairs you could hear their training from the gravity chamber outside. Bulma had been nice enough to donate it to the two Saiyan’s after everything with Cell almost destroying the Earth. You were grateful for her, if she hadn’t given them the chamber then most of the area around the house would be decimated.

You stood in the doorway to the kitchen, contemplating on whether or not you had the energy to cook a breakfast feast for their Saiyan appetites. Before you could decide, the back door opened and in walked a sweaty, and annoyed looking Vegeta.

“Where’s breakfast, woman?” He asked without barely glancing in your direction.

“My name’s- just forget it, not like you’d use it anyways.” You rolled your eyes as he walked past you.

He strode towards the fridge, still ignoring you as if the only thing he was waiting to hear you say was ‘I’m making your food now, mighty Prince Vegeta.’ He grabbed handle to the refrigerator and all but ripped it off the hinges.

“There’s no food.” He grumbled.

“There’s plenty of food, you just have to prepare it.” You leaned back against the counter, smirking at the thought of Vegeta in an apron cooking.

“I’m the Prince of all Saiyan’s, I don’t cook.” He shut the fridge door and turned to glare at you.

“The only Saiyan’s I see are you and Goku, so your title really doesn’t mean much.” You didn’t mean to sound so harsh, but you didn’t have the best start to the morning and dealing with a rude Saiyan wasn’t really in your abilities for the day.

The expression on his face made a shiver run down your spine as he took a predatory step towards you. It wasn’t his overall demeanor that scared you, but the fact that you never knew what he was truly capable of and that he held so little concern for human life. Your life in particular.

“How dare you speak to me that way? Who do you think you are to-“

“Seriously? You want to talk about disrespect? You don’t even use my name, just walking around shouting ‘woman’ at me all day. I’m assuming they didn’t teach manners on planet Vegeta?” The second the words left your mouth, you immediately regretted them. You knew his home planet was a sore subject. 

In an instant he had you pinned between him and the counter, the heat from his body was almost stifling. He held his gaze to yours and for the briefest of moments you honestly thought he was going to snap you like a twig. You wanted to apologize for what you’d said, but his proximity was making you confused. He leaned close to you and inhaled deeply.

“So that’s what this is about?” He spoke close to your ear.

You tried to move away from him, but his arms were braced on either side of you, boxing you in. He had never been this close to you and it was making it harder for you to continue your train of thought.

“What are you talking about?” You could barely get the words to come out.

He inhaled again before speaking, “Kakarot didn’t take care of your pathetic human needs this morning.”

Your cheeks flushed instantly as you felt a heat creep over your face. There was no way he knew about that just from smelling you. You felt a mix of rage, embarrassment, and annoyance all at once and tried to push against his chest, but he was like a brick wall and didn’t budge.

“You’re- that’s none of your business.” You said simply, trying desperately to keep your face from getting any redder.

“It’s my business when it causes you to be even more insufferable than usual.” He pulled back but continued to keep you between him and the counter.

“Did it occur to you that maybe your rudeness is why I’m in a bad mood?”

He paused as if he was thinking for a moment, “No. Now, where do you want to do this?”

You furrowed your brow, surely he wasn’t suggesting- “do what?”

“Fix your attitude. I’m hungry so we’ll make it quick then you can start breakfast.”

“Um, excuse me? Are you really offering to fuck the attitude out of me? You do realize how absurd that is, let alone disrespectful to Goku?”

The mental images that flooded your mind of him bending you over the counter and absolutely recking you, were making you feel even more flustered and hot.

“Kakarot’s the one who caused this mess in the first place, I’m only offering to remedy the situation.” Vegeta scoffed.

“Then it’s his _mess_ to fix, not yours.” You placed your hands on his chest and tried to push him, but again, he didn’t move.

“When you’re left unsatisfied by him again, then you know where to find me.” He stepped back from you before leaving the room.

You let out a frustrated sigh as you braced yourself against the counter. Who did he think he was to be making such a proposition? Did he not have any common decency at all? As you stood there you wondered if you should tell Goku about it or not. It’s not like anything happened and you didn’t want to cause a problem where there was none, especially between two Saiyan’s.

“I still expect my breakfast, woman.” Vegeta shouted and slammed the door behind him.

It didn’t take you long to recover from the awkward sexual proposition from Vegeta once you’d started on breakfast. You knew he’d only continue to gripe and Goku would eventually come in and ask what there was to eat as well. Cooking proved to take your mind off things and by the time you were done, you heard the door open and watched as two sweaty Saiyan’s entered the kitchen.

“Finally.” Vegeta sat down at the table without so much as a nod of appreciation.

“Wow, it looks great!” Goku looked at the food before pulling you close to his side and kissing the top of your head.

He quickly released you and sat down at the opposite end of the table, grabbing handfuls of food and stuffing them into his mouth. You took your seat and watched as they completely devoured everything, both of them making a complete mess.

“How was training?” You asked as you turned towards Goku.

“A joke. Kakarot’s been holding back.” Vegeta answered without looking up.

“Come on, Vegeta, if we break the gravity chamber again then Bulma’s going to kill us.”

“Maybe you should take a break from training?” You offered, wanting more time with Goku anyways.

Vegeta choked back a laugh, “yeah, Kakarot, take a break so I can continue to surpass you in strength.”

“You could train for a year and Goku would still be stronger than you.” You narrowed your eyes at Vegeta.

He stopped eating and slammed his fist on the table, making you jump, “your disrespectful tone is starting to piss me off, woman.”

“Yeah? Well your entitled attitude is pissing _me_ off.” You shot back.

“Guys-“ Goku continued eating but looked up at the two of you.

“My offer still stands and it seems like you’re still in need.” Vegeta said without a hitch.

Goku glanced at you and back to Vegeta, “offer? What offer?”

“Like I’d ever take you up on that. Goku takes care of my needs completely.”

He scoffed, “yeah, obviously he does, that’s why he left you desperate in your bed this morning.”

“Hey, that’s not fair, I only left so I could train with you Vegeta,” Goku was finally starting to pick up on what was going on, “is that what his offer was?”

“He said he’d fuck me to help get rid of my bad mood, which he seems to think is because you didn’t finish what you started this morning.”

Goku sat back from the table, “oh.”

You turned your head towards him instantly, “oh? Is that all you have to say?”

“I mean, he’s right.” He shrugged.

If your head could have exploded from pure shock, then it probably would have in that moment. You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. You honestly thought Goku would’ve been more upset than this.

“What do you mean he’s right?”

“You do get kind of cranky when you don’t get to come. It’s not a bad thing, it’s just how you are.” Goku shrugged.

His bluntness blindsided you but what made it worse was the self-satisfied grin on Vegeta’s face. He looked so smug and arrogant as he sat there, making you even angrier.

“You’re both fucking ridiculous.” You pushed your chair back and stood up.

“Better take care of your woman, Kakarot.” Vegeta chided.

“You know what, fuck you both. I’ll go take care of myself better than either of you ever could.” You stormed off and heard Goku arguing with Vegeta for making you mad.

You couldn’t believe everything they’d said, right in front of you after you cooked them breakfast. You never expected Goku to agree with Vegeta, especially on something like that. When you finally made it back to your room you started to wonder if what they were saying had any merit to it, if you really got that much of an attitude when you were denied an orgasm. You laid back on the bed, still angry and furious with the two of them, reconsidering your choice to live with them. Living with two human males would have been difficult but living with two Saiyan males was a disaster.

You sighed as you flopped down on your bed and shifted to get comfortable. You had no plan of touching yourself, but they didn’t need to know that. It wasn’t long after you laid down that you drifted off to sleep, but your dreams were plagued by a mix of Goku and Vegeta touching you.

A soft moan left your lips as the lucidity of the dream beckoned before your eyes. A heat fluttered through your body as you shifted in the bed, on the edge of dreaming and consciousness. It was as if you were able to bend your reality to what you wanted, what you _desperately_ wanted the most. A wave of pleasure rolled through your body and a sensation unlike anything else started to pulse through you. You instinctively squeezed your thighs together but there was a force stopping you. Your eyes flitted open and as they adjusted to the darkness in the room, they fell on a very feral looking Vegeta.

“Vegeta?” You glanced down to see his gaze fixed on your soaked core.

“I heard you and-“ he glanced up at you, “and I couldn’t stop myself.” His voice was low and strained, as if he was exerting all of his willpower not to touch you.

You should have told him to leave, but the way he was looking at you only made you feel like you had some kind of power over him and you weren’t about to toss it aside easily. You held your gaze to his and slid your hand down between your legs, brushing past your clit and gathering your own juices on your fingers.

“Is this what you want?” You offered your hand to him with two fingers extended towards him.

His eyes went wide as he stared at your fingers, and the hesitancy in him was odd to say the least. It was the briefest of moments between your offer and his final decision. The way his lips sucked at the wet digits was enough to make your body tremble and ache for him. When he looked back up to you there was a darkness in his gaze that made every hair on your body stand on end. He let your fingers slip from his mouth as he crawled up your body in a predatory manner. All words seemed to disappear from your mind, and you were unable to stop him from meeting you with mere centimeters between your faces.

“Vegeta-“ Your voice sounded so small and barely above a whisper as his black eyes stared into yours.

“Pathetic.” He finally spoke and you were unsure if he was talking about you or himself. Without another word he scrambled off the bed and left the room.

Your heart pounded against your chest as you sat there in complete shock and confusion. The one thing that confused you more was how you reacted to him. You didn’t immediately run or yell at him to get out, you wanted him. You could’ve brushed it off to the dreams you’d had or the outlandish offer he made that morning, but it was something else entirely.

Over the next few days, you decided to avoid Vegeta, which he must have had the same idea because he had secluded himself to the gravity chamber for the most part.

“Goku, slow down, you’re going to choke.” You watched as he scarfed down the food on his plate.

“I… have to hurry.” He said between bites.

You rested your head against your hand and sighed, “because of Vegeta?”

He remained silent but nodded his head as he continued to gorge himself. You started to feel a little bad for Vegeta. He hadn’t eaten a decent, warm, meal in several days. He had resorted to sneaking into the house at night and eating the leftovers from the fridge.

“You’re both insane,” you shook your head, “please just slow down? I’ll go coax Vegeta out of the gravity chamber with food and then his training will be halted too. Okay?”

Goku swallowed the food he had in his mouth and nodded his head as he slowed down significantly. You grabbed a plate he hadn’t touched yet and proceeded to head out to the gravity chamber. You felt a little nervous about seeing Vegeta again. That encounter had been playing on repeat in your mind since it happened. As you approached the chamber, you could hear him fighting still and the crash of the bots against the walls. He only trained with the bots when he wasn’t using the altered gravity, so you opened the door and stepped inside.

The last bot smashed into the wall next to you as a feral looking Vegeta set his gaze on you and prowled towards you, his eyes scouring your body with an intensity.

“I brought you some food, I thought you might be hungry.” You held the plate up, using it as a barrier between the two of you.

He grabbed the plate from you, keeping his eyes locked on yours, and he dropped it to the floor without blinking. Neither of you acknowledged the food and glass that splattered across the hard tiles of the gravity chamber. He stepped over the mess to be face to face with you. Your mouth went dry as he stood silently in front of you, his body glistened with sweat, his clothing torn.

“Vegeta?” You finally spoke, trying to break the trance he was under.

His next move was a blur of pushing you against the nearest wall and pressing his lips to yours. His hands all but engulfed your body as he settled one of his legs between yours. You couldn’t help the soft moan that you let out into his mouth, which was met with a low groan from him.

“Insufferable woman.” He grunted as he continued his sudden assault on you, the heat from his body wrapping around your own.

“Arrogant jerk.” You almost moaned when his mouth trailed down the side of your neck, nipping and licking as he went.

You tried to push yourself off the wall and gain a little more control, but he shoved you back without a hitch. His hand slid down between your thighs and you eagerly granted him access, letting him do as he pleased. Your hand moved from his shoulder to the back of his neck, your nails digging into his skin as his fingers set a torturous rhythm between your thighs and against your clit through your clothing. Every ounce of your being was screaming for you to stop, not to let it go any further, but your body betrayed you in the worst way by melting into the palm of his hand with very little effort.

You ground your hips into his hand and against his fingers, already getting close to the edge within a matter of minutes. Your face was flush, a heat had crept across your face and taken over your entire body beneath his rough touch.

“Is this all Kakarot has to do to make you compliant?” He spoke against your ear and sent a shiver through your body.

“F-Fuck you.” You manage to spit out between moaning and gasping at his touch.

“Soon.” You felt him grin against your ear.

The mental image along with his vulgarity was all it took for your release to roll through your body lazily. Your thighs squeezed together as your body shuddered and tensed. Before a loud moan could escape your lips, you clamped your hand down over your mouth. Vegeta smirked as he let you ride out your orgasm before removing his hand from you and stepping back.

He turned away from you and tilted his head from side to side, cracking his neck, “I’ll need another plate.”

You opened your mouth to protest but no words came to your hazy mind. You closed your mouth and sighed as you headed towards the door. You chastised yourself for being that easy and making yourself readily available to such an asshole. As you headed back to the house, the realization hit you, he was right. All it took was an orgasm to get rid of your attitude.

You mumbled a string of curse words as you entered the kitchen and started working on another plate for him.

“Did you give it to him?” Goku looked up at you with his head cocked to one side.

You almost choked on the air in your lungs at the phrasing of his question, “no, I mean, yes, but not really.”

He looked completely lost and confused.

“I dropped the food, so I have to make him another plate.” You explained with a sigh as the weight of what happened started to set in.

Goku watched you for a moment before standing and reaching for the plate you’d made, “I’ll take it this time. I’m heading out there anyways.”

After handing him the plate, you decided to shower and wash off the feeling of guilt you had creeping in. You leaned into the water as it washed over you, closing your eyes and getting lost in the sensation of the warmth. Your body tensed when you felt a pair of hands slide around your hips. Your heart pounded as you hesitated to turn around. When you felt the broad chest pressed against your back, your tension eased a little.

“Finished training already?” You glanced over your shoulder.

“Mhmm.” He hummed as his lips trailed along the side of your neck.

His arm draped across your chest as he pulled you back against him, his cock pressing between your thighs. Your body responded to him immediately and you opened your legs wider, giving him better access to you. He brushed your hair off your shoulder and proceeded to nip and lick your skin as Vegeta had done earlier. You tried to turn and face him, but he refused to let you move and only tightened his grip on you. He pushed you forward enough for you to brace your hands against the wall of the shower as he positioned himself between your thighs and pressed his cock against your center.

“Goku-“ You moaned into the stream of water as he eased into you.

His grunts echoed against your ear as he set a slow pace of fucking you, easing out and slamming back into you. You pushed back against him as he filled you, his cock hitting every spot perfectly that left your legs weak. You moaned and panted for him, feeling your release getting nearer as he fucked you against the wall. His fingers dug into the soft skin of your hips, deep enough to feel like his nails were scraping against your bones in the best way possible. He was different, more possessive, rougher with you than he normally was, but you weren’t complaining. Even in his harshness, there was still a gentleness to him.

His lips skated down your neck to your shoulder where faint marks from Vegeta’s bites were forming already. As he increased the roughness of his thrusts, he sunk his teeth into your shoulder, leaving his mark the way he often did, but this time was different. He didn’t let up quickly and seemed to growl as he added more pressure to his painful bite. Before you could protest, he stopped and let his tongue lave over it languidly.

“Mine, not his.” He whispered into your ear and you froze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief moment of possessiveness gave you a glimpse into a different side of Goku, but there was more behind his roughness than just claiming you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally had only planned for this to be a one shot, but I have other ideas and need to flush this out more. Hope you enjoy it!

Goku wasn't stupid, not in the slightest. A little naive and idiotic at times, of course, but not stupid. He stepped out of the shower and left you standing there feeling ashamed and guilty. There was something about the way he’d been, biting you and the roughness in his touch, it was Goku, but it also wasn’t. This was uncharted territory for you, and you weren't sure how to gauge his level of anger, though the pain from his bite was giving you some indication.

  
You turned the water off and slowly made your way out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around you. For some reason you felt like a child who had broken something and was waiting for the punishment.

  
Your eyes drifted down his perfectly sculpted body as he dried himself off, muscles rigid and toned, every inch of him pure perfection. It still amazed you that he wanted to be with someone as plain and unfit as you, well, you assumed he still wanted you after what you’d done with Vegeta.

  
"Goku?" Your voice was as small as you felt.  
"Hm?" He turned towards you as he ruffled the towel through his hair.

  
"Um, about the thing with Vegeta-" you looked down at your fingers knotted together, anxiety forming in your stomach.

  
His full attention was on you, regarding you as if you were speaking a different language. He seemed confused at your sudden shyness and the tremble in your voice.

  
"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen, it just sort of did and if you're mad at me I completely understand. You-"

  
Goku cocked his head to the side, "mad? Why would I be mad?"

  
Your mouth hung open in silent confusion as you tried to remind him why he was mad, "because of what happened with Vegeta?"

  
"Oh, that? Why do you think I'm mad about that?" He dropped the towel from his hair and started drying his body.

  
"Wh-Because you bit me and you probably should be mad." Your shoulder had already started to ache from the mark he’d left.

  
Goku shrugged, "you're my mate." He said as a matter of fact and that you should know exactly what he was talking about.

  
"Your mate? What does that even mean?" You were getting even more confused by the second.

  
"It's something Vegeta called you once. He said biting is how we make the bond known to other Saiyan’s. And when I saw his bite on you, I thought I should do the same."

  
There were literally millions of questions running through your mind, none of them even formed in half decent sentences yet. As your silence continued, Goku's expression turned to concern.

  
"You are my mate, aren't you?" He seemed so heartbroken over something he didn't even fully understand. But to him, it meant you were his, that you wouldn't leave, and you'd always be by his side.

  
In an instant, you were flush against his body and cupping his face in your hands, "I'm still a little unsure about what it means, but I'm yours."

  
The light returned to his face as he pulled you closer and nuzzled his face in the crook of your neck, his strong arms tightening around your waist.

  
"Good." He stood up straight with his arms wrapped around you and lifted your feet off the floor.

  
"Goku! Put me down!" You squealed in his arms. You would never get used to the way he effortlessly lifted you up.

  
After a moment of squirming and trying your best to get out of his hold, he finally let your feet touch the floor again. The two of you finished drying off and getting dressed again, all the while you had been thinking of one thing, his reaction to seeing you marked. You chewed on the question for a moment before deciding to throw it out there.

  
“So when you saw the mark on my neck from Vegeta, did you think I was his mate?” You had way more questions than that, especially about what the hell a ‘mate’ even was, but this was the one that was burning through you.

  
“I dunno, I saw it and I just felt like I needed to put mine there too.” He shrugged again, giving you barely any kind of answer.

  
You climbed onto the bed next to him and ran your hand up his bicep, feeling the muscles tense beneath your touch as you went, “did Vegeta tell you anything else about this ‘mate’ thing? Like, how it works or what it means other than the two of you trying to eat me?”

  
“He talks about Saiyan customs a lot, especially between training sessions. I can’t really keep up. You should just ask him yourself.” He shifted beside you and wrapped his arm around you, tugging you closer so you could rest your head on his shoulder.

  
“I’m not so sure that’s a good idea, Goku.” Your body relaxed against him as the warmth from his Saiyan blood soon enveloped you.

  
“Why not? I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”

  
You tilted your head up to look at him, “because the last time we talked he-“ the feral look in Vegeta’s eyes flooded your mind, “ he tried to claim me.”

  
“Just tell him you don’t wanna be claimed.” Goku yawned and you knew the conversation was pretty much over, within a few seconds he’d be fast asleep.

  
“Somehow I don’t think that’s going to work.” You let out a soft sigh of exasperation, still having more questions than answers.

  
That night was plagued with restlessness. You tossed and turned, dreams of the two Saiyan’s all but tearing you apart, streamed through your mind and left you feeling uneasy. Your body jolted upright, sweat pouring off of you as you took deep, panicked breaths. Your shirt clung to your body, soaked. You clutched your chest and neck, checking for any signs of torn flesh. Glancing over at Goku, you saw he was still dead asleep with no sign of disturbance by your sudden movement. You pulled the blanket back and slid out of the bed, deciding to put some space between you and him. You were fully aware that Goku would be the last person to ever hurt you, but there was something about him, about the Saiyan in him that made you uncertain, something dormant that you feared would be awoken at any moment.

  
The house was quiet and still, a rare moment with the two most destructive beings on Earth living under one roof. The only sound that could be heard was the pattering of your feet on the hardwood floors towards the kitchen. It almost felt eerie, cold, and empty without one of them asking you for food or something to eat. You leaned against the sink as you filled a glass with water, hoping it would help cool you down and quell the anxiety in your chest.

  
“Can’t sleep?” Vegeta’s gruff voice from behind made your entire body tense.

  
You turn around to see him half naked standing only a few feet from you. Sweatpants on Vegeta were definitely something you didn’t need to see. They only served to push a rolling heat through your body at the sight of his toned muscles in the dim light of the kitchen. Your eyes were almost glued to the way the pants barely hung on his hips, surely one tug and they’d pool in the floor.

  
“Woman?” He snapped you out of your trance and you stuttered as you returned your gaze to his.

  
“Yeah, um no, I had a nightmare.” You started sipping your water, hoping to put out the fire that was starting to boil within you.

  
He regarded you in almost disgust, “weak. I’d never fear my dreams.”

  
“Well, we can’t all be Saiyan Prince’s without any weaknesses.” You continued to sip on your water as he moved about the kitchen.

  
His presence only made you that much more tense, of course you knew it was mainly influenced by the nightmare you’d had about him and Goku literally taking bites out of your skin. You leaned back against the counter as he rummaged through the refrigerator and cabinets, assumingly looking for food.

  
“Goku told me something interesting.”

  
He scoffed, “that a first?”

  
You narrowed your eyes at him, “he told me I was his mate.”

  
“Most of his vocabulary is recycled words. He has no understanding of what it means.”

  
He seemed annoyed that Goku even spoke the word to you as you noticed his body tensed, muscles bulging more.

  
“He told me to ask you what it meant.” You waltzed around the other side of the counter, moving away from his wrath should he decide to blast a ball of ki your way.

  
“Of course, he did. Talking of things he doesn’t understand and then sending his woman to get clarity.”

  
You placed your glass on the counter, “is it like a boyfriend or girlfriend?”

  
He turned to you with an angry scowl plastered to his face, “absolutely not. It’s more sacred than some human friendship. A mate is someone you decide is worthy to be yours for an eternity, even through death.”

  
“What makes a worthy mate?” There was so much you didn’t know about Saiyan culture and honestly you’d never learn it from Goku because he didn’t know anything either.

  
“For a Saiyan mate, strength is top priority. A weak mate only makes weak offspring.”

  
“So it’s only about producing offspring?” It seemed kind of barbaric and you were reconsidering your position as Goku’s mate.

  
“No, it’s also about having a partner, someone by your side without question. Loyalty.”

  
The more he talked about it, the more romantic it seemed. He continued on as you listened to every word. He tried to hide the sentiments buried within the tradition and focus only on the practical side, but you knew there was more to picking a mate than just practicality.

  
“Hm, maybe I am Goku’s mate then.” You smiled to yourself at the thought.

  
“He may have marked you, but you’re not his mate.”

  
You looked at him confused, “but he said-“

  
Vegeta stalked around the counter, “Kakarot said what he understood, there is more to claiming a mate than sinking your teeth into them.”

  
He paused and for a moment he looked almost amused, “wait, did you think you were mated to me since I had bitten you as well?”

  
“I- no, of course not, “ you shook your head and took a cautionary step back, “Goku left way more of a mark than you did.”

  
If you didn’t know better, you could have sworn you heard him laugh as he took another predatory step towards you. His hands slid across the countertops as he made his way closer to you. You took another step back, uncertain of his motives and somewhat your own. During your conversation, the heat between your thighs was still stifling.

  
In one swift move, he had you pinned against the counter as he pulled the collar of your shirt aside, eyes roaming over the mark on your neck.

  
He smirked as his finger brushed over the painful spot, “this is nothing compared to the real ritual.”

  
The real ritual? Questions flooded your mind, but you were too enamored by his movements to even focus on them. You swallowed thickly, your heart feeling like it was going to beat out of your chest at his closeness. Pure heat radiated off of his body and the only thought you had was what it would feel like with him hard pressed against you.

  
“Vegeta?” Your voice was barely a whisper as he inched closer to you.

  
“Woman.” He growled with his chest pressed against yours, the sound reverberating through your entire body.

  
He kept his hands on the counter, gripping it on either side of your body. He slotted one of his legs between yours, his thigh rubbing against your heated core. Just as you were about to give in and steal a kiss from the brooding Saiyan, he threaded his fingers through the back of your hair.

  
He jerked your head back roughly, his nose running up the middle of your throat, “a deplorable choice in a mate.” His tongue laved at the soft, exposed skin, sending a shiver through your body.

  
Before you could protest or pull away from him, he’d grabbed your hips and pushed you up on the counter, his lips attached to your neck as he kissed and nipped at your feverish skin. You kept your arms wrapped around his neck, clinging to him as he worked his way down. Somehow his mouth and hands were everywhere at once. His hands ran up your thighs, gripping and squeezing roughly until he came to the thin shorts you were wearing. His hand moved up further, brushing his thumb over your clothed clit. A pitiful moan escaped your lips as you rocked your hips against his touch. He grinned against your neck, teeth grazing along your flesh. He added more pressure and rubbing your clit through the layers of clothing. It felt good, but not good enough to make you come. He pushed your clothing aside and brushed his thumb over the sensitive bundle of nerves, making you rut your hips into his hand for more.

  
“It’s pathetic how easily you melt into my palm.” He growled against the shell of your ear.

  
His words set off an alarm through your mind. You grabbed his hand and pushed him away, much to his and your own surprise. You were still panting when you slid off the counter.

  
“Regardless of your little ritual, I’m with Goku.” You adjusted your clothes and gathered your thoughts.

  
He stepped aside and leaned back against the counter as he let you pass by, “you seem so certain, human.” He sounded almost pleased with himself that he’d pulled you back into his game again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Vegeta leaving you conflicted, you decided it was best to put some distance between you, but it only gave him and Goku more time to get at each other's throats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went differently than I had originally planned, but I'm happy with it and it opens the door for more Saiyan shenanigans with the reader in the middle. Let me know what you think!

The next day came and went, you isolated yourself in your room, avoiding any kind of run in with Vegeta. Goku didn’t ask when you stayed in bed that morning or when you didn’t come down for dinner that night. Sometimes you wished he was a little more observant to you, but in this case, you were glad he wasn’t asking questions. You made sure to order them some food to sate their Saiyan appetites for the night. You finally exited your room the next morning, figuring you’d given Vegeta and yourself enough time to cool down. Grabbing a cup of coffee, you wandered out to the backyard for some peace, but you found none as Vegeta and Goku were sparring outside.

“What-“ you paused when you saw them fighting across the lawn, “hey!” You shouted but they either didn’t hear you or didn’t care.

Goku slammed into Vegeta, shoving him back as his feet dug into the ground, digging up the perfectly trimmed lawn that you’d spent so much time cultivating. Vegeta only slid back so far before blasting a ball of his ki at Goku and sending him across the yard.

“You’re ruining my lawn!” You stomped towards them.

“Oh no, your _mate_ is upset, Kakarot.” Vegeta mocked with a smirk.

Goku glanced at you before sending a Kamehameha at Vegeta, knocking the smirk off his face and planting him into a nearby tree. Though you were concerned, you still held a little pride that Goku caught him off guard.

“Ha! That’s what you get.” You laughed at him as he crawled out of the broken tree, brushing debris from his shoulders.

“Better put a muzzle on your _mate_ , Kakarot, before I do it for you.” He stalked towards Goku again.

“Hey, that’s not nice.” Goku furrowed his brow, defending you, which was another first. Goku normally would’ve only interjected when it turned into a screaming match.

They launched themselves through the air at one another again, making you jump as they crashed into each other. There was something off between them, as if they were truly fighting out of anger instead of training. Their punches landed harder, hitting each other without concern. It was hard for you to keep up as they moved faster through the air, but you could tell it was different.

You walked towards them, hoping to stop the mayhem, “Goku? Vegeta?” You watched as they fought above you.

Goku blasted a large ball of ki at Vegeta’s abdomen and sent him crashing to the ground. He growled as he got back up to his feet and fired back at Goku. His armor was cracked and his clothing was torn from the fight, but he seemed as resilient as ever.

“I will not be bested by some low class Saiyan!” He shouted as he launched himself at Goku.

You looked around, wondering how a human was supposed to stop two angry Saiyan’s from fighting one another. It wasn’t like there was a manual on this or any way you could force them to stop. Your first thought was to call someone, but they were literally the strongest beings on Earth.

Vegeta’s fist landed hard against Goku’s cheek, causing his stance to falter. Goku cracked his neck and readjusted himself.

“That actually hurt, Vegeta.” He held a slight amusement in his voice that enraged Vegeta. He glanced at you and winked, reassuring you that he was okay.

Vegeta looked at you through his peripherals before returning his attention to Goku, “I’ll show you pain.” He growled.

Simultaneously, their ki glowed bright, both of their hair changing from dark locks to burning gold. The increase in power only seemed to drive their rage further as they attacked one another again. All you were able to see were balls of energy being shot and flashes of their bodies pinging through the air. Worry had set in as you watched, unable to do anything else. You couldn’t help but wonder what started this and why they weren’t in the gravity chamber. It wasn’t like them to put their abilities on full display for everyone to see. It helped that you were kind of far from main civilization, but with the way they were letting their powers flare, there was no way other people didn’t see it. A sound like thunder resounded through the air and all you could see was Goku’s motionless body falling from the skiy.

“Goku!” You cried out in panic.

He landed with a crash, sending dirt and debris flying into the air around him. You rushed through the cloud of dust to make sure he was still breathing. You shielded your mouth from the plumes of earth but it still filled your lungs as you navigated your way towards where he had landed. You squinted as you pushed forward, but when you noticed the ball of energy heading straight for you, it was too late. You tried to scream, but panic had restricted your vocal cords, and nothing came out as your heart almost pounded through your chest. You dropped to the ground and tried to shield yourself, but you knew it was pointless to that kind of energy.

Your life flashed before your eyes as you curled into a ball in the dirt, too overwhelmed with fear to let the tears fall. The second you felt a pair of arms around your body, you sighed in relief for a brief moment until you found yourself being thrown across the yard. Your head hit the nearest tree with a thud and consciousness evaded you as everything went dark.

Vague awareness of hushed muttering set in as you floated between consciousness. Your body felt heavy, heavier than it should have as you struggled to push yourself upright. A force on your chest pushed you back down gently.

“Don’t move.” Goku’s voice was a comfort but everything was still dark.

“What-“ Even speaking one word sent a wave of pain through your head.

You felt another presence on the other side of you and finally cracked your eyes open a little. When your vision came into focus it was Vegeta with his hand on your chest, keeping you still and Goku on the other side of you staring at you with the most worried expression you’d ever seen. You felt like you’d been hit with a truck as your entire body ached.

“She needs a doctor.” Vegeta glanced up at Goku for a split second.

“All she needs is a senzu bean.” Goku shifted next to you.

Vegeta sighed, already knowing the answer, “do you have any right now, Kakarot?”

Goku thought for a second before realizing he’d been a little absentminded in getting more from Korin after the Cell games.

“We don’t have a doctor either.” He argued simply.

“You-“ Before you could hear the rest of his sentence, you faded back out into unconsciousness.

When you came to again, you were being hoisted up with a hand cradling the back of your head. You leaned into the muscular chest that your cheek was against and peered up to see Vegeta staring down at you.

“Where’s-“

“He’s getting you a senzu bean. Should be back soon.” He replied without needing you to finish your question.

He carried you inside without a word, holding a stoic and unwavering expression on his face that gave nothing away. While Goku was openly expressive with his emotions to the point you could basically read his mind. Vegeta was uncharacteristically gently with you as he placed you on your bed, being careful with your head in particular. When he moved his hand out from under you, your eyes went wide at the amount of blood covering his hand.

He noticed your panic and quickly wiped his hand on his combat torn clothing, “Kakarot will return soon.” He stood to leave but you grabbed his hand before he could.

“Please?” You didn’t want to be alone in this moment.

He sighed and pulled up a chair to the side of your bed. He seemed annoyed that he had to sit there and babysit you, but despite that, he remained for you. The silence was thick for a few minutes before he cleared his throat and finally spoke the words that had been on his mind.

“You got in the way,” his tone was harsh and scolding, “you shouldn’t have been there.”

You opened your mouth to argue with him, but quickly realized he felt guilty. He hadn’t been brooding this entire time like you’d assumed, he felt genuine guilt for hurting you and didn’t know how to process it.

“It was my fault.” You offered and brushed your hand over his.

“Foolish woman.” He tensed his hand but left it beneath yours.

Goku appeared in the room abruptly and Vegeta immediately placed his hand on top of yours and squeezed it as he glared at him. His actions seemed to mimic that of a dog pissing on it’s territory.

“Well, where are they?” He snapped when Goku didn’t immediately produce any beans.

“Korin said it’s going to be another day before they’re ready. He said if we give her one now, it might have the reverse effect.” Goku still looked as worried as he had before.

“What the hell are we supposed to do until then?” Vegeta stood up and you could feel the surge in his ki from his proximity.

“I’ll take her to a hospital.” Goku leaned down next to you.

“You should have done that in the first place instead of letting her bleed out here, imbecile!” Vegeta was no longer trying to hold back for your sake.

Goku slid his hands beneath your body, being as careful as he could when he lifted you from the bed, “just hold on, okay?” He ignored Vegeta and his rage as he pressed two fingers to his forehead.

After the screams died down in the Emergency room, from the two of you appearing out of thin air, you were taken from Goku and rushed to the back. He tried to follow but they stopped him from going further. He could’ve forced his way in easily, but he knew it would only cause problems for you. You glanced back to see his wide eyes full of uncertainty and concern and it made your heart ache for him. He wasn’t scared of anything, he had fought guys one hundred times his strength and even died, but he was for you.

The movements and questions of the hospital staff were a blur as you felt weaker by the second. They worked at bandaging your wound and stopping the bleeding before taking you to get full scans of your body. By the time they had you in a private room you were exhausted. The last nurse left and Goku appeared at the end of your bed, with Vegeta next to him. Vegeta shoved Goku’s hand off his shoulder and crossed his arms in annoyance.

“I knew you’d come back for me.” You tried to sit up but the medication they’d given you kept your arms feeling like noodles.

“How do you feel?” Goku approached the side of your bed, taking your hand in his, which seemed to engulf it completely, more than they had before.

You shrugged with a smile, “you’re the one touching me, so you tell me.”

Vegeta smirked and rolled his eyes but it was completely lost on Goku as to why you were being different.

“They wouldn’t let me in since we aren’t married. I tried to tell them you’re my mate, but they just looked at me weird.” Goku’s innocence made you laugh and you raised your hand to caress his cheek.

“Did you explain that you marked me by biting me?”

Goku shook his head, “no, think that would’ve worked?” Your sarcasm was lost on him completely.

You looked down at Vegeta who had remained tense with his eyes on you the entire time he’d been there.

“I’m surprised you didn’t just blast your way in here.”

He scoffed, “Kakarot wouldn’t let me.”

Before you could say another word, Bulma burst through the door, looking even angrier than the two Saiyan’s did when they were fighting.

“What the hell did you two idiots do to her?” She glared at them before coming to check on you.

“It was an accident, Bulma, honestly-“ Goku stuttered as he scratched the back of his neck nervously. Apparently Bulma scared him more than any of the enemies he’d fought. Even Vegeta looked slightly on edge.

“Accident my ass. You should have never been training outside like that. You could’ve killed someone,” she continued to scold them and to be honest, you were enjoying it, “why weren’t you using the high-tech, _highly_ expensive, gravity chamber I built?”

They glanced at one another, neither wanting to give Bulma the real reason they were outside, the real reason they were fighting each other.

“Someone better start talking,” she snapped when they remained silent, “are you okay? Any pain?” She returned to her soothing voice as she spoke to you.

“I’m fine, it really was an accident. As Vegeta put it, I was being a ‘foolish woman’.” You mimicked his voice in the best way you could.

She narrowed her eyes and turned to Vegeta, “you insulted her while she’s in the hospital?”

“Actually, that was before. When I was bleeding to death in my bed.” You were trying your best to reel in your thoughts, but they continued to come falling out of your mouth.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, “out. Both of you.” She pointed to the door.

“But I-“ Goku tried to argue, not wanting to leave your side.

“Out!” She shouted and scared even you.

Goku sulked as he released your hand and followed Vegeta out into the hallway. Once the door was closed, she turned back to you.

“I don’t know how you’ve survived in that house with them. What did the doctor say?”

You paused for a moment, trying to remember everything, “I have a hole in my head and two broken ribs. Oh, and this.” You lifted your hand to reveal a cast on your forearm.

“Any idea why they were training in the backyard?”

“Oh they weren’t training. They were fighting.” You offered without explanation as you yawned and slid down int the bed further.

She helped you pull your blanket back up, “get some rest. I’ll deal with the two of them.”


	4. Chapter 4

Goku shifted in his sleep, finding it difficult to move his body the way he wanted to. When his tired eyes finally opened, he saw you curled against his body with your limbs wrapped around him. He smirked at the small pool of saliva dripping from your mouth onto his chest and the soft snores coming from you. He was itching to wake you, to ask why you'd been isolating yourself for the last day, but he decided it was best to let you sleep.

Had he woken you up like he wanted to, things would have gone very differently for you that day. Instead he carefully untangled himself from your grasp and slipped out of the room without disturbing you.

After grabbing a quick breakfast, Goku set out to train, already sensing Vegeta's ki in the backyard.

"Mornin', Vegeta." Goku waved as he approached him, his usual cheerful disposition seemed to annoy Vegeta already.

"Kakarot." He offered with nothing more than a glance in his direction.

Goku began stretching his muscles and limbering up, "what are you doing out here?"

"Gravity chamber is broken." He answered simply.

"Geez, Vegeta, what'd you do to it this time?" Goku laughed.

"I didn't- it wasn't my fault. It was that foul woman," he pointed towards your room, "she's insufferable and knows precisely how to piss me off."

Goku stared blankly for a moment, wondering what you could have done to make Vegeta so angry that he broke the gravity chamber and if it had anything to do with you staying in bed yesterday.

"Yeah, she's been a little off since I told her about that silly Saiyan tradition." Goku laughed and continued his routine.

Goku didn't have time to react fully when he sensed the sudden spike in Vegeta's power level before Vegeta was mere inches from him, seething.

"Silly?! Those traditions aren't silly, Kakarot. They're sacred to our people, but I guess a low class Saiyan such as yourself wouldn't understand the importance of keeping traditions." Vegeta clenched his fists and his muscles tensed.

Goku took a step back, "I didn't mean anything by it, Vegeta, I just don't get how something so ridiculous could be so important. Biting someone makes them your mate? Just seems odd."

"One more word and I'll-" Vegeta paused, he and Goku both sensing your ki as you moved about the house.

Something shifted within the two Saiyans, an immediate change in the air between them as they both focused on you.

"Looks like my _mate_ is up." Goku flashed a grin at Vegeta and headed towards the house.

Vegeta growled as he powered up, tensing every muscle in his body before he launched himself at Goku. They both went crashing across the yard, sending tufts of dirt and lawn flying with them. Once they'd come to a stop, Goku sat up off the ground while Vegeta stood and readied for another attack.

"What was that for?" Goku rubbed his head.

Vegeta gave no answer but instead attacked him again, this time Goku was able to anticipate him and blocked his attack, which only angered Vegeta more.

"Seriously, Vegeta, what gives?" Goku was starting to get annoyed.

"She is not your mate!" Vegeta shouted and fired a ball of his ki at Goku, barely missing him.

Goku felt his own anger starting to burn within him, like a switch had been flipped inside of him and he couldn't stop himself.

"Well, she isn't yours either!" Goku slammed into Vegeta with his full force, both of them flying up into the air.

Bulma waved her hand in front of Goku, "Earth to Goku? I asked what the hell you guys were thinking training outside?"

"That gravity chamber of yours is broken." Vegeta interjected.

"What?! How did you manage to break it again?" Bulma scowled at the two of them.

"Don't blame me for your subpar equipment, woman." Vegeta sneered.

Bulma was fully prepared to let the arrogant Saiyan have a piece of her mind, but she remembered her surroundings and swallowed her rage, settling on flipping him off as a nurse walked by.

She turned some of her anger towards Goku, he wasn’t exactly innocent in all of this, "you're being unusually quiet, Goku, what's up with you two?"

Goku scratched the back of his neck nervously and avoided direct eye contact with her, "nothing's up, everything is fine and good, it's all great."

"You're a terrible liar. Whatever it is, you better keep it away from her while she's healing. And you," she poked her finger against Vegeta's chest, "no more insults, got it?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and scoffed, ignoring her weak threat. He knew she had no way of causing him any actual damage.

"Agree or you can forget about me fixing the gravity chamber." Bulma crossed her arms and waited.

Vegeta glared at her, considering his options. He could just continue to train outside, but that seemed to only bring on more trouble than it was worth.

"Fine, whatever. Just fix the damn machine."

“Good. Now, I’ll be back in the morning and I fully expect _both_ of you to stay with her tonight.”

“I will not stay in this infirmary with Kakarot and _that_ woman.” Vegeta crossed his arms, daring her to challenge him again.

“Fine, you can come to Capsule corp. and help me get the parts for the gravity chamber. I’m sure my mother would love to see you again.” Bulma knew how much Vegeta despised the way her mother fawned over him, always saying inappropriate things to the Prince.

Vegeta pushed past Bulma and Goku, “we’ll split time spent with her.” He entered the room before either of them could protest.

He strode into the room, fully prepared for you to ask him some annoying question or berate him for what happened, but he was surprised to find you sound asleep. He rolled his eyes at the soft snoring coming from you and the way your mouth hung open. He couldn’t explain it, but he found himself standing next to the bed, watching every slight movement of your limbs and itching to touch you.

You stirred when his fingertips brushed your cheek, letting out a soft sigh but not waking up. His entire body tensed and froze when you moved closer to the edge of the bed near him.

“Insufferable woman.” He grumbled as he let his hand linger over yours for a brief moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your hospital stay finally comes to end and you're utterly shocked at what you find waiting for you at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so grateful for all of the comments and kudos, and everyone who has taken the time to read this. I'm really enjoying writing it and I hope you guys are enjoying reading it. Thanks for the feedback.

A few days in the hospital would have driven anyone insane but being babysat by two very restless Saiyan’s almost made wish you were in a coma. When Vegeta wasn’t grumbling about being in the hospital watching you, Goku was griping about wanting to train. You finally convinced Bulma to let them go home and give you some peace. She felt like they should suffer their punishment but could see it was more of a punishment to you. After another couple of days, you were finally being released from the hospital and you were able to go home.

“Anything else?” You looked up at the doctor as you finished putting your shoe on with one hand, the other still in the cast.

“No, just take it easy and nothing too strenuous. I’ll get the nurse to escort you down to your ride.” He smiled slightly before leaving the room.

“Alright, let’s go.” You slid off the bed.

“Shouldn’t we wait for the nurse?” Goku asked as he watched you cautiously.

“Absolutely not. I’m ready to go home. Now do your instant transmission thing and get us out of here.” You looped your good arm around his.

He pressed his fingers to his forehead, and you were immediately transferred to your kitchen. It wasn’t a surprise that this is where Goku would decide to transfer since it was his favorite room in the house, what did surprise you was the utter destruction that lay before you. Dishes piled in the sink, empty cereal boxes lined the table and countertops, and garbage everywhere.

“Goku, what-“ you released his arm and stepped further into the mess, “you didn’t- did you only eat cereal while I was gone?”

“No, we finished what was in the refrigerator first.” He offered without a hitch.

You approached the refrigerator, preparing yourself for the worst, but when you opened it, it was completely empty. When he said they ate everything in there first, he wasn’t lying. There was nothing left on the shelves. The freezer was empty as well and you started to question if they even cooked any of the frozen food.

“Finally, we can have a decent meal.” Vegeta said from the doorway, offering no other greeting.

You closed the doors to the refrigerator and slowly turned around to face them, trying to find the right words to match the expression on your face. Both of them seemed to be oblivious to what you could possibly be upset about.

“I can’t- I don’t even-“ you sighed, “I wasn’t even gone that long, how did two men make this kind of mess?”

“It usually doesn’t pile up like this.” Goku shrugged.

Normally you found his innocence and naivety endearing and adorable, but not now, not in this situation. All upkeep in the house had been up to you, everything, down to the smallest details. In your absence they had neglected even the most minute chore of throwing things in the trash.

“That’s because I’m here to clean up after you, Goku.” You were fighting yourself not to let your anger take over.

“I’d say you should get started on cleaning this mess up then. We’ll be in the gravity chamber training.” Vegeta turned to leave but stopped the second he felt your ki raise slightly.

“No, _you’ll_ be cleaning this mess up. The two of you made it, the two of you are cleaning it.” You strode over to the table and pulled out one of the chairs.

“The mighty Prince Vegeta does not _clean_.” Vegeta crossed his arms and glared at you.

“He’s going to today.” You kept your gaze held to his, knowing if you wavered for a moment he would win.

After a few threats of having Bulma remove the gravity chamber and refusing to ever cook again, they reluctantly agreed to pick up their mess.

“Fine, but I won’t be washing any dishes.” He snapped, as if doing the dishes was a task too far beneath him.

Vegeta did the bare minimum, which was expected, smashing the cereal boxes and tossing them into the trashcan. He seemed angrier somehow, which you didn’t know was possible for him. You half wondered if it had anything to do with you being back home and him having to share you with Goku again. Goku did his best to wash the dishes, breaking a few in the process, but at least he was putting in the effort. It wasn’t perfect, but they got the majority of the trash cleaned up which was an amazing feat in its own.

“Are we done yet?” Goku leaned back against the counter, clearly bored of cleaning.

“Yes, and you did a good job. Both of you.” You glanced at Vegeta who still held an annoyed scowl on his face.

“I don’t need your pathetic praise like Kakarot does.” He scoffed.

Goku cocked his head, wondering what was so bad about getting praise, but he decided to save that question for another time when he noticed you yawn.

“You should probably get some rest.” Goku approached you and held out his hand for you.

“Actually, I need a bath first. I haven’t had a decent one in over a week.” You placed your hand in his and stood up slowly, the ache in your ribs still there and a dull pain in your head remained each time you stood.

“I’ll take care of that.” Goku offered and before you could say anything, he disappeared.

The second he was gone, Vegeta was next to you, replacing Goku’s body as something for you to keep your balance against. His hand rested on your hip as he looked completely disinterested in you at all.

“You don’t have to-“

“I’m not leaving you here to fall in the floor and further harm yourself.” He snapped.

You moved closer to him, placing your hand on his chest and feeling his muscles tense beneath your fingertips. Hurting you seemed to bring out his concern for you, even though it mostly came out in insults. In the hospital he remained by the bed and awake through the night, aware of any shift or movement from you, hesitating to leave each time Goku came to take over. During that week you formed a bond with him and were getting used to having him around, and you could have sworn he was getting accustomed to being close to you as well.

“Your bath is ready.” Goku appeared in the doorway behind you, holding out his hand for you again.

“Thank you, Vegeta.” You said as you placed a small kiss on the corner of his mouth before turning to take Goku’s hand.

“Hm.” Vegeta grunted and crossed his arms, seemingly agitated by your affection, but you knew him better.

“Are you joining me in the bath?” You looked up at Goku with a slight plea.

He lifted you into his arms effortlessly, “the doctor said nothing too difficult.”

You placed one hand over his shoulder and gently scratched the back of his neck, “it’s just a bath, Goku.” A sly smile spread across your face making him laugh and shake his head.

Goku carried you upstairs and into the bathroom as if you weighed nothing. He placed your feet on the floor slowly and stepped back from you as if he was waiting for something. You’d never seen him be so careful with something in all the time you’d spent together. He moved slowly with you, taking his time even with the slightest touch or movement.

“A little help?” You raised your arm with the cast, signaling that getting undressed would prove to be challenging with only one free hand.

Goku started with your sweatpants, hooking his fingers into the waistband of the clothing and your panties and sliding them down your legs. Your skin heated beneath his touch as his fingers brushed down your thighs, but you pushed any thought of sex to the back of your mind. It hurt to stand, let alone walk, there was no way you would survive sex, especially not with Goku. You placed your hand on his shoulder as you stepped out of your clothing.

He grabbed the hem of your shirt and slowly lifted it up, hesitating as his eyes remained fixed on the bruising across your ribcage. He pulled the shirt over your head and let it fall to the floor while he returned to focusing on your wound. You inhaled sharply when his fingers grazed the bruise lightly.

“I’m sorry.” He recoiled his hand.

“It’s okay, it’s still a little tender.” You offered him a reassuring smile but his concerned expression remained.

He moved to help you into the bathtub, but you stopped him, “join me? Please?”

“I don’t want to hurt you again.” He looked almost guilty that he had caused you even the slightest amount of pain.

“Please, Goku?”

You needed to be close to him, to show him that you weren’t mad at him for the accident. Everyday he spent with you in the hospital, he kept his distance, being extra careful with you. Each time he looked at you, it seemed as though he was beating himself up inside for your condition. It was rare to see Goku in any mood besides cheerful or confident and it was starting to worry you.

He was reluctant and you could tell he was going to deny you again. You grabbed the hem of his shirt with your good hand and began lifting it up. Your eyes stayed fixed on his, even though you were desperate to see his perfectly chiseled body again. He watched as you struggled before sighing and finally deciding to help you, stripping out of his clothes quickly and helping you into the bath while he stepped in behind you. You both sunk down into the water and Goku pulled you back against his chest slowly with his arm wrapped around your waist.

You relaxed into the warmth of the water and against your hot blooded Saiyan, feeling his muscles untense behind you. You were careful not to let your cast touch the water as you grabbed one of his large hands and began massaging it. You took each digit between your fingers and gently kneaded it before moving onto the next. Your soft hands caressed each callous on his palm, eliciting a low groan from him that vibrated through his chest against your back.

“I don’t blame you.” You blurted out.

“Huh?” He pulled himself from relaxed bliss.

You turned your head to look back at him, “I don’t blame you. Or Vegeta. I shouldn’t have been out there.”

He pulled his hand away from you and used it to cup your face, “it was still our fault you got hurt even though we weren’t ourselves.”

You furrowed your brow and turned around to face him, “what do you mean?”

“I wasn’t- I couldn’t stop myself. There was something- As soon as I sensed you that morning, I felt like something else took over me.” He averted his gaze from you and the guilt-stricken expression returned.

You couldn’t deny the slight fear that started to build in your chest. Both Saiyan’s had been acting erratically and on instinct outside of their normal thought processes. You could see a change in their eyes and in the way they looked at you like you were prey to be hunted. You remembered your dream of them tearing into your flesh and it became even more of a possibility after the accident. Whatever was going on you decided to figure it out and stop it before it took over them completely.

You moved closer, the water sloshing around you as you cupped his face and lifted his gaze to meet yours, “then I really don’t blame either of you.”

His expression seemed to soften a little as he stared back at you, though you could tell he still held onto the guilt. You leaned in slowly, hiding the pain you felt as you pressed your lips to his softly. He tensed before melting into your lips and fighting the urge to wrap his arms around you and pull you into his lap. His hands gripped the edge of the bathtub as the softness of your touch engulfed him. When you finally pulled away, you were both breathless and desperate for more of each other. Your fingers traced the dips and curves of the muscles on his chest and stomach, but before you could reach lower, his hand snapped over your wrist stopping you. Your eyes shot up to his and a soft grin crept over your face.

“Come on, it’s been like a month since I’ve even touched you.” You whine and try to wriggle out of his grasp but it’s useless and you know it.

“It’s only been a week and a half, and I don’t want you getting hurt.” Goku relaxed his grip on your wrist in fear of holding you too roughly.

You couldn’t help the laugh that escaped, “are you saying your dick could hurt me?”

Goku tugged on your wrist, bringing you closer, his lips brushing against yours made your heart skip, “we both know what I’m capable of.”

The weight of his words made your mouth go dry as you imagined all of the possibilities. It did nothing to help the heat building between your thighs. He released your wrist and stood up, water dripping off of his perfect naked body that only made you want him more. You stared up at him in all of his Saiyan glory and your hands itched to touch him.

“Not until you’re cleared by the doctor.” He held his hand out to help you up but you remained in the tub, pouting up at him.

“The doctor doesn’t know my body like I do though.”

Goku grinned, “fine, when you can stand up without feeling dizzy or gasping from the pain, then I’ll let you do what you want.”

You took in a deep breath before taking his hand, determined to prove to him there was nothing wrong with you. You shakily stood up, your head throbbing from the sudden movement and pain radiating through your ribs across your abdomen.

“See? I’m fine.” You looked up at him.

“Mhm, tell that to your ki, which shot up the second you started to move.”

You rolled your eyes and moved to step out of the tub, “I’m just excited, that’s all.”

As you stepped over the edge, you felt a wave of dizziness and lost your balance, grateful for Goku’s fast reflexes in saving you from another head injury.

“Not quite ready yet.” Goku held you close as he wrapped a towel around you.

Goku returned to being protective, moving slowly and carefully with you as he helped you dress and get into the bed. You had every intention of arguing with him, trying to persuade him into giving in, but the pounding in your head was keeping you from saying or doing much. You were amazed at the change in him, caring for you, when just a few weeks ago you were taking care of the two of them. You wondered when things would return to normal again and you’d have your reckless, unbridled Saiyan’s back.

An intense thirst woke you from perfectly peaceful sleep and if you could have fought it, you would have. Your dreams had been filled with subservient Saiyan’s and mountains of food. A quick glance at Goku let you know that you were better off leaving him be, he looked exhausted, and you were perfectly capable of handling a drink and maybe a snack. You shuffled out of the blanket and made your way downstairs as quietly as you could.

After grabbing yourself a glass of water, you set out to find a snack but found yourself lacking. They had basically eaten everything in the house, and you were left with a half empty box of cereal on top of the refrigerator. You reached up but quickly winced and held your hand over your ribs.

“Fuck.” You cursed as you doubled over until the pain subsided.

“I didn’t think you could get any more pathetic.” Vegeta chided from behind you, making you jump slightly.

“Could you not be an ass for two seconds and help me?”

He moved around the side of you, letting one hand linger on your hip while reaching up and grabbing the box before handing it to you. The weight of his touch gave you an idea and you knew there was no way Vegeta would be as concerned with your condition as Goku had been.

“Thanks.” You took the box from him and placed it on the counter, no longer hungry for food.

You turned towards him, letting your hand rest on his shoulder while you used your good hand to lightly graze the back of his neck. Your touch elicited a guttural groan from him, so you moved closer, pressing your body against his, fighting the pain that still lingered.

“I know your game, woman.” Vegeta let his hands rest on your hips, tense but unwavering.

“Good, that means I won’t have to beg for it then.” You slowly let your hand drop down his chest.

“You’ll still be begging.” He slid his hand up to your side.

“I don’t think so. You’ll give me what I want because it’s what you want too.” You inched closer; your lips barely separate from his.

“Is that so?” He grinned and you thought it was part of the flirting until you felt his hand move higher and his thumb brush over your ribs.

Your eyes went wide and before you could stop him, he pressed down on your wound, making you cry out. He quickly released you and stepped back with a self-satisfied grin spread across his arrogant face while tears filled your eyes.

“A true warrior feeds off of his pain, he isn’t weakened by it.”

“Yeah and a true asshole tries to break someone’s ribs while they’re still healing.” You let your hand lightly rest over your ribs.

He rested his hand beneath your chin and lifted your gaze to meet his, his thumb brushing over your lips, “heal first, then I’ll make you beg.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual tension, frustration, and Saiyan egos all made for a bad combination but you had a plan to fix everything. Or so you thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response to this is overwhelming and I love every one of you for reading and/or commenting. I definitely didn't plan on writing this much for this story, but here we are and I'm happy I've continued with it. I hope you enjoy! And thank you!

You didn’t realize how being denied something over and over would make you almost desperate for it. Goku and Vegeta were firm on not letting you overexert yourself in any way after your accident. You’d never felt so protected and frustrated in your entire life. They were treating you like a child and it annoyed you to no end. That morning you woke up to the smell of food cooking, or so you thought for a brief moment before the fire alarms sounded off. You panicked and immediately jumped out of bed, well, jumped as much as you could with two healing ribs and an arm still in the cast.

“Goku? Vegeta?” You coughed through the smoke as you descended the stairs.

“Imbecile! I knew you’d burn the house down!” Vegeta shouted as he raced by you to open the front door.

“It wasn’t my fault, something’s wrong with the stove.” Goku opened the windows in the kitchen, letting some of the smoke funnel out.

“What happened?” You shouted over the alarms, but they were too preoccupied to answer.

Once some of the smoke cleared and the alarms fell silent, you walked into the kitchen to see Goku manning the stove, trying desperately to salvage the mass of burned food in the pan, and Vegeta propped against the counter with his signature scowl across his face.

“Goku, are you- were you cooking?” You couldn’t hide the surprise in your voice.

He scratched the back of his neck nervously, “well, I was trying to, but it kind of caught on fire.”

You weren’t sure whether you should be upset that they almost burned the house down or appreciative that they were trying to cook you breakfast. You approached Goku as he stood by the stove with the remnants of what didn’t look like food anymore.

“Did you not think to help him so we wouldn’t all die in a house fire?” You glanced over at Vegeta.

“I warned him not to.” He crossed his arms over his chest and offered nothing else.

There was no way to argue with him even if you wanted to. Warning someone not to cook was at least somewhat responsible especially knowing that they could possibly burn the house down with all of you in it.

“I appreciate the effort, Goku, but maybe you should leave the cooking to me?”

“I just wanted to do something for you since we haven’t been able to have sex,” he blurted it out in front of Vegeta without a crumb of modesty, “you’ve been begging for it pretty much every day.”

Your face heated as a flush crept over your cheeks and embarrassment set in. Goku had absolutely no filter and no knowledge of things that were inappropriate to say in front of others, but that wasn’t the main problem. The problem was Vegeta and his inability to let things go.

“Seems you’re not the only one she’s been trying to seduce, Kakarot.” Vegeta said with an arrogant smirk.

Goku cocked his head to the side and stared at you with a confused expression before looking over at Vegeta, “did you give in?”

“What?! The mighty prince Vegeta is not so easily swayed by a mere human.” He seemed almost offended at Goku’s question.

“Wait a second, I have not been begging for sex, Goku.” You furrowed your brow at him.

He placed his arm around your waist and pulled you closer, with a small laugh, “come on, it’s nothing to be ashamed about.”

“I’m not ashamed because I haven’t been begging.” You tried to pull away, but he tightened his grip around you.

“What about yesterday morning? And last night you were on your knees and-“

“Goku!” You placed your hand over his mouth to keep anything else from slipping out.

“Don’t forget about yesterday afternoon in the gravity chamber after I’d finished training. I seem to remember quite a bit of begging.” Vegeta added, enjoying the sight of you squirming.

Goku mumbled something beneath your hand and you knew he was only adding to the list of your desperate behaviors. You released Goku’s mouth and pulled out of his grasp, determined to gain some of your dignity back.

“One of you better man up soon and fuck me or I’ll go elsewhere.” You glanced between the two of them and walked away.

Over the next few weeks, they both continued to deny you, which was making you more annoyed than frustrated. You took every opportunity to try and entice them. You knew they had to be just as sexually frustrated as you, especially with all of the efforts you’d made so far, it was only a matter of time before one of them broke.

You grabbed your bikini and your blanket as you head out to the backyard for some time in the sun. Goku and Vegeta were busy training in the gravity chamber, completely unaware of your plan. You knew how long they normally trained and when they’d come out for lunch. You spread your blanket on the ground and sat down, adjusting the fabric that barely covered your breasts to be almost too revealing. The door to the gravity chamber whirred and you quickly laid back, seemingly oblivious to their presence.

“You’re still holding back, Kakarot.” Vegeta scolded Goku as they exited the room.

“If we break it again, Bulma’s going to-“ Goku stopped in his tracks as he stood a few feet away from your half-nude body glistening in the sunlight.

“So afraid of the human that you can’t finish your-“ Vegeta followed Goku’s line of sight and stopped as well.

You fought the urge to smile at your accomplishment, wanting them to think you were being completely innocent and not even remotely aware of them. Goku cleared his throat and stepped closer to you.

“Um, why- what are you doing out here?”

You shifted and sat up on your elbows, staring up at the two of them, “it was too depressing in the house, so I decided to spend some time in the sun.”

“But why are you wearing _that_?” Goku swallowed hard as his gaze followed the trail of sweat down between your breasts.

“It’s like a hundred degrees out here, I’d die if I wore my sweats and a t-shirt.” You explained simply.

You glanced over at Vegeta who was trying to look everywhere but at you and failing horribly. You felt a sense of pride that you’d reduced the two strongest fighters on Earth to silence and stuttering.

“Goku, could you help me with something?” You sat up completely.

He approached you as if he was in a trance, unable to deny any request that came from your mouth. He knelt beside you and waited for instruction like an obedient puppy.

“I can’t reach this string back here and it’s really tight, could you loosen it for me?” You were starting to feel bad for the terrible acting you were putting them through, but they seemed oblivious to it.

Goku nodded his head quickly as he reached behind you, his rough hands grazed your back and sent a heat pooling between your thighs already. It really was pathetic how you reacted to the slightest touch.

“You’re being unusually quiet, something wrong Vegeta?” You weren’t above batting your eyes at him.

Before he could answer, Goku tugged on one of the strings, causing your bikini top to fall down and fully expose you to them both. You acted shocked and tried to cover yourself as slowly as possible. You watched as the two of them became flush and unable to tear their eyes away from you.

“I’m going to train.” Vegeta grunted and headed back to the gravity chamber.

“But didn’t you just-“ You were abruptly silenced by Goku pulling you into a deep kiss.

His hands moved hungrily down your body as he kept his lips pressed to yours. You placed your good hand behind his neck and pulled him in closer. He pushed your other hand away from covering your breasts and replaced it with his, kneading the soft flesh. His touch was rough and desperate, his hands roaming over every inch of skin he could find. His mouth trailed down your jaw to the side of your neck, tongue and teeth grazing the soft flesh as you let out a small moan.

“Kakarot! Restrain yourself.” Vegeta has reappeared just in time to stop things when they were getting good.

Goku ceased his movements and stared blankly at Vegeta, wanting to continue but knowing he was right.

“Mind your own business, Vegeta!” You tugged on Goku’s hair, pulling him back in.

Just as Goku’s mouth returned to your neck, he was torn away from you. Vegeta stood with a prideful smirk, towering over you.

Goku stood up and brushed himself off, “thanks, Vegeta, she almost had me.”

A fire started burning within you and you couldn’t stop the onslaught that you released upon them.

“Are you two playing some kind of cruel fucking game? Denying me over and over and enjoying every fucking second of it? Just laughing at me while you toy with me?”

Goku’s expression softened as he watched the tears threaten to fall from your eyes and saw you basically shaking from the overwhelming emotions. He knelt beside you in an instant, cupping your face, his hands almost engulfing you completely.

“It’s not a game, we just don’t want to see you hurt again.”

You knew they were only watching out for you, but you didn’t need a babysitter, “I’m not _that_ fragile, Goku.”

“You are with us,” Vegeta chided, “you’re already weak as a human, add your injuries on top of that and you’re ten times as feeble.”

They were right, without a doubt, but that didn’t stop you from feeling rejected at every turn. It wasn’t just the sexual tension that was driving you insane, it was also your self-esteem that had started to dwindle along with the nagging thought of why they were even fighting the day you were hurt. The last few weeks had been a mix of them pulling you in and simultaneously pushing you away and you couldn’t handle it anymore. One second, they were climbing over one another to get to you and the next they were discarding you.

“Fine.” You pulled away from Goku and grabbed your things, feeling defeated as you headed back inside.

Without a hitch or a second thought to come after you and comfort you, they both returned to training. You didn’t expect Vegeta to console you or coddle your fragile ego, but it would’ve been nice if Goku had at least wrapped his arms around you for a second. Of course, you argued with yourself, that you could’ve thrown yourself into his arms or that you should have really let them have it, but it felt pointless.

Once you were inside and fully dressed again, you grabbed your phone, deciding to do something drastic. You felt like there was a barrier between you and them, with you always ending up asking questions and the never answering any.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Bulma, how are you?”

“Don’t even worry about me, how have you been? Are those two taking care of you, because if not I will-“

You smiled at the thought of Bulma coming over there and telling them off, but that’s not what you needed from her, “they’re- well, they’re Saiyans. Which is why I called, I need a favor, like a big one.”

“Of course, anything, what is it?” She was always willing to help you.

You proceeded to tell her about everything, the day of the accident and their odd behaviors surrounding you. She was surprisingly accepting of everything and even laughed at their attempts to ‘claim’ you as if you had no choice in the matter. She made a few threats to put them in their place for you, but understood it wouldn’t really help.

“So, you can understand why I’m at a complete loss here. I know absolutely nothing about Saiyan rituals or weird territorial marking, and I feel like I’m in the middle of some huge pissing contest where the loser and winner are somehow both me.”

“Yeah, I’m not sure how you got yourself into that situation, especially with dickhead Vegeta, but I’ll help however I can.”

“I need you to work your science magic and make something for me. The only access I have to information about Saiyans is Vegeta, but he’s like a fucking vault and won’t give anything up. I need him to be more compliant.”

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone as Bulma considered your request. You knew absolutely nothing about science or biology, but Bulma was the smartest woman on Earth and you held out hope that she could help you.

“Consider it done. We’ll have both of them spewing every secret in no time. Give me a week.” She hung up without another word.

You tried your best to be patient, to wait for Bulma to come through, but you had too many questions and not enough answers. If they weren’t going to fuck you into a coma, at least one of them could answer some questions that remained.

“I just want to know what happened, why were you even fighting in the first place?” You followed Vegeta out to the gravity chamber.

“Dammit woman, drop it.” He tried to walk faster to get away from you but you kept up without a hitch.

“I will not drop it. I almost died and I demand to know why.” You pressed again.

In an instant his hand was around your throat and he had you pinned to the wall outside the gravity chamber. His gaze burned through you as his hand almost wrapped around your entire neck, enough pressure to keep you still but not enough to leave you gasping.

“ _You_ do not make demands of me. If you want to know so badly then ask Kakarot.”

You placed your good hand over his wrist, trying to relieve some of the pressure, “I have, he’s as frustrating as you are. If I knew what caused the fight then maybe I can fix it.”

Vegeta released your throat and placed his arms on either side of the wall around you, boxing you in. He glanced back at the house and the back to you, hesitating to speak.

“You really want to know what caused the fight?” He inched closer to you and kept his voice low.

You nodded your head quickly, “yes, please.” Your heart raced as he neared you, the warmth of his cheek setting your own on fire.

His lips hovered over the shell of your ear, “ _you_.”

Your mouth hung open in an attempt to say something, argue that he was lying, but deep down you knew he was right. Before you could protest or ask another question, you felt him run the tip of his nose up the side of your neck, his tongue dragging across your soft skin.

“You’re the reason I wanted to tear Kakarot limb for limb,” he whispered, “the reason he wanted to spill my blood across the lawn.”

His words made you shudder, the thought of them murdering one another because of you; it made you feel uneasy but it also sparked something inside of you. His arms encircled you, pulling you flush against his hardened body, his muscles tensing and flexing against you.

“W-Why me? It makes no sense.” You wanted to give in, to melt into his arms and let him do whatever he pleased, but you still had questions.

He remained silent, already looking as though he’d given too much away, but your incessant nagging pried the small bit of information away from him and he wasn’t going to let it happen again.

He pulled your head back by your hair as he trailed his lips down your jaw. You could feel the sharpness in his fangs as they dragged down the side of your throat, sending a heat pooling between your thighs. There was something inherently animalistic about them, about the way they both sought to claim you. You hated the fact that they fought over you, but you couldn’t help but love the way it made you feel to be pitted between them.

“Vegeta-“ You were basically panting, begging him to take you right there against the exterior of the gravity chamber, not caring who saw.

Before you could beg for what you needed, you felt a hand wrap around your arm, pulling you away from him. You glanced over to see an almost feral looking Goku staring at the two of you.

“Goku, it wasn’t-“ Your heart pounded against your chest at the thought of them fighting again.

“You were going to mark her again, weren’t you?” He spoke directly to Vegeta, ignoring you.

Vegeta straightened himself up and faced Goku, “and if I was? Do you plan to stop me?”

“If I have to.” Goku pushed you behind him as he took a step towards Vegeta.

“The prince of all Saiyans will not be threatened by a low class Saiyan like you.” Vegeta tensed his muscles as he scowled at Goku.

“I don’t care who you’re the prince of.” Goku’s ki shot up as his hair burned gold.

You watched as they changed before you. Seemingly picking a fight over nothing, over _you_. Goku’s entire demeanor had changed, similar to when he noticed Vegeta’s mark on your neck and to the day of the accident. Vegeta wasn’t lying when he said you were the problem. They appeared to be acting off of instinct, some innate Saiyan tradition that lay dormant within them until the prospect of a mate was introduced. There seemed to be a fine line between choosing a mate and sex. You knew part of the ritual was biting and marking you, but there had to be more to it than that or they would’ve ripped each other to shreds already.

“There you guys are! I’ve been knocking for ten minutes!” Bulma waved from the side gate.

You had never been simultaneously relieved and panicked about seeing Bulma before. You hoped her presence would calm their raging egos. Goku lowered his power level and Vegeta seemed to back off slowly as Bulma neared. At least they weren’t completely oblivious to their actions.

“What are you all doing back here?” She looked at the three of you suspiciously.

“Training.” You answered quickly, holding out hope that the situation wouldn’t escalate again.

“All of you?” She pushed again.

Vegeta opened the gravity chamber door and went inside, assuming he didn’t need to be part of the conversation.

“They were training, I was just asking what they wanted for breakfast.”

She seemed to accept it without much more prodding, “well, they’ll have to wait because we have plans.” She grabbed your hand and pulled you away from Goku.

“Plans?” You looked back at Goku who shrugged.

“Don’t you remember? Today’s the day you get your cast off! And I told you we’d have a girl’s day to celebrate.” She continued talking about everything you were going to do that day while she pulled you with her towards the house.

You glanced back at Goku who looked a little disappointed that you were being taken away from him, you didn’t really want to leave but you had no choice and you were excited to finally get the cast off. You heard the whirring of the gravity chamber and knew Vegeta would be busy for a little while at least, setting your anxiety at ease for now. You hoped they’d stay away from one another while you were gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma was a literal genius and proved to be a better friend than you thought you deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter turned out super long and I even cut it in half, so the next chapter will be posted tomorrow since I had to break them up.
> 
> Side note: I know absolutely nothing about science or chemistry so it's all completely bullshit in this chapter. Please forgive my ignorance and I hope you enjoy the chapter anyways!

Bulma wasted no time heading to the doctor’s office to get that uncomfortable cast off. Your only concern was ending up in a different kind of cast due to her reckless driving. She weaved in and out of traffic as she drove, with no regard for traffic laws.

“So, what other plans do we have today?” You asked in an attempt to distract yourself from the oncoming traffic.

“First to get the cast off, then I have to show you how to temporarily fix your Saiyan problem- Learn how to drive, asshole!” She laid on the horn and swerved around the car who cut her off.

“Fix my Saiyan problem?” The prospect of having an advantage over them was exciting.

“Yep. It wasn’t easy and it took a little finagling and some pretty brilliant mechanics on my part, but I have exactly what you need to bring them down a few pegs and get the information you need.”

“Bulma!” You threw your arms around her, making her swerve a little, but it was nothing compared to how she was driving anyways, “you’re a genius! Thank you!”

“I know.” She smiled with a humble arrogance that only she could pull off.

The prospect of having them at your mercy was too exciting, especially Vegeta. You were grateful to have a friend like Bulma, always willing to help you in any way possible. You finally arrived at the doctor’s office with all limbs still intact. Once the cast was finally off, you flexed your hand and wrist, testing the movement of your muscles. It had been far too long since you were able to actually feel your arm. Your skin was pale and felt different, softer, more sensitive to touch, but you were glad to be free of the cast.

“You still have some healing to do, so nothing too strenuous for at least another week.” The doctor checked your arm’s strength.

“She’ll be careful. Are we done here?” Bulma seemed even more impatient than you were as she tapped her foot.

The doctor glanced at Bulma and back to you, “if you have any problems, I want you to come back in.”

“Of course.” You nodded your head, eager to be done.

Bulma basically pulled you out of the office and back into the car. She had a sense of urgency that you hadn’t seen before. She walked quickly and you were barely able to keep up, almost having to jog to keep an even pace with her.

“Why are we in such a hurry?” You asked as she hopped in the car.

“In order to incapacitate those Saiyans, you have to get to them when their power levels are low, right after a training session should work.” She seemed to be almost as on top of their schedule as you were.

“So how will this work? Is it something I have to inject them with or-“

Bulma laughed, “goodness no, could you imagine trying to stab one of them with a syringe?”

She leaned behind her seat and pulled out a small, Capsule Corp case. With the touch of a small button the case opened and reveled two sets of shiny, metal cuffs.

“These are made of a special titanium alloy, it should withstand anything those two try to throw at it,” she pulled one of them out of the case, “all you have to do is get this around their wrists and it’ll do the rest.”

“How do they work?” You grabbed one of the cuffs to find it was surprisingly light.

“Once it’s around their wrists, a set of microscopic pins will pierce their skin. Don’t worry, they won’t even feel it. Once those pins are secured, they’ll release a concoction I made that should suppress their ki and pretty much render them as weak as kittens. They’ll still be able to move, but not very much and their stamina will drain quickly.”

Bulma really didn’t hold back with the invention and you were beyond amazed at how she did it in a week. You turned the cuff in your hand, seeing the small holes inside the ring where you assumed the pins came out.

“How long will it last?” You looked up at her.

“I’m not going to lie, I have no idea. Their genetic makeup is similar to humans but not completely the same. I took a few guesses in my calculations. It could last a few minutes or a few hours.”

You placed the cuff back in the box, weighing your options on if you wanted to take the risk of only getting a few minutes of time. It wasn’t like you needed an entire day, but you needed enough time to get what information you could.

“One more thing,” She closed the box and sat it back behind her seat, “when it wears off, there could be some side effects.”

“What kind of side effects?”

“As the lovely prince of all Saiyans likes to rattle on about, after each fight, a Saiyan’s strength increases. Since we’re basically simulating a fight and draining them of their ki, they could come out of it stronger and even more ready for a fight than before.”

You sat back in your seat, feeling a little conflicted, “there are a lot of uncertainties with this.”

“I know, that’s why I also made you this.” She reached into her purse and produced a small black box.

“It’s similar to those, but with the opposite effect. If things get bad and you feel like you’re in over your head, put this on.”

You grabbed the box and opened it; a similar looking bracelet gleamed. It was just as light as the others, if not more so. The fact that you now had a safety net in place, made your decision a little heavier. You knew Goku would never harm you on purpose and Vegeta seemed just as concerned about your safety, but you couldn’t predict how they’d react afterwards.

“What will this do to me?” You placed it back into the box.

“Instead of draining you of your ki and stamina, it’ll increase them. You’ll be on their level of strength, but again, I don’t know how long it’ll last so only use it if you feel it’s necessary.”

You sat there for a moment, considering everything, the reason you wanted to do this was becoming clouded. You needed to know the reason behind their rivalry, more than just knowing you were their focus. Vegeta was holding back something, especially with the ritual and if you had any shot at ending things before they killed each other, then you had no choice.

“Anything else I should know?” You glanced up at her.

“You’re sure you want to do this alone? I can be there for back up.”

You shook your head, “I got this. I’m not sure how to thank you though, you did way more than I ever could’ve imagined.”

“Just promise me you’ll be safe and maybe punish them a little for everything they’ve put you through.” Bulma smiled as she started the car.

The ride home was just as nerve wracking as when you left, not only because Bulma seemed to have a death wish, but because you weren’t sure about how things would go once you got there. Getting the cuffs on them was one obstacle, the other being literally every step after that. You felt your heart beating faster as you neared your house, memories of their last fight started to flood your mind. You held out hope that things would go smoothly, but there was a nagging part of you that was in full panic mode already.

Bulma pulled the car into the driveway, your hand hesitating on the door handle as you held the boxes in your other arm. You took a deep breath and let it out slowly as you thanked her one last time and headed inside.

“Goku? Vegeta?” You called out once you were inside.

When you heard nothing back, you were kind of relieved, hoping you’d have a little longer to prepare yourself. Just as you were starting to relax a bit, the backdoor opened and in walked the two sweaty Saiyans, bickering about their training. You quickly sat the boxes on the coffee table and sat back on the couch.

“But it wasn’t- hey, you’re back!” Goku exclaimed as he entered the room.

He wasted no time in getting to you, pulling you into a tight hug against his chest. You were starting to feel a little bad for bringing him into all of this, but he was just as culpable. You wrapped your arms around him as he nuzzled his face against your neck, seemingly covering you in his sweat in the process.

He pulled away and looked down at your arm, taking it in his large hands and feeling over the sensitive skin, “does it feel different?”

“A little, maybe just weaker since I haven’t been able to use it.”

“A little training and you’ll be back to normal. I know when I break a bone it usually comes back even stronger.” He turned your arm over and ran his finger up the indention from the cast.

Vegeta scoffed at Goku and rolled his eyes before settling his gaze on the box, “what’s that?”

You swallowed hard, this was it, “it’s something Bulma gave me. She said it’s a ‘thank you’ gift for you guys, you know, for handling everything with Cell.” The lie slid off your tongue smoother than you thought it would.

“A gift?” Goku almost knocked you over trying to get to it.

“Tell that woman I don’t need _gifts_.” Vegeta crossed his arms and turned his nose up at the thought of receiving a gift from Bulma.

“You sure about that? She said it’s supposed to increase your power level and make training even more productive.” You needed them both to agree or the whole thing would fall through.

His interest seemed piqued when you mentioned training. He watched as Goku opened the box and stared at the contents, a little confused.

“How are bracelets going to help?” He grabbed one of them and held it up.

You took it from his hand, afraid he might put it on too soon, “they’re not bracelets. They’re similar to your weighted wristbands, they add resistance but aren’t as heavy so it doesn’t feel like you’re wearing them.”

“Ridiculous. You expect me to believe these will be of any use to me?” Vegeta had walked around you and grabbed one of the cuffs without you realizing.

“Yes, but you have to put them both on at the same time.” You started to panic a little when he ran his thumb across the inside, over the holes where the pins would eject.

“I wanna try.” Goku snatched the one from your hand and grabbed another from the box.

Vegeta took another one in his hand as well, obviously not wanting Goku to have a moment’s advantage over him. You stepped around the coffee table, moving out of their way in anticipation of something going wrong. They both slipped the metal cuffs over their wrists, but nothing was happening. Bulma hadn’t said anything about turning them on or pushing any buttons.

“I don’t-“ Goku hesitated and seemed to be struggling with keeping his balance.

“What the-“ Vegeta stumbled back and fell onto the couch, soon joined by Goku next to him.

“What’s going on?” Goku tried to lift his arms but they fell limp by his sides.

“What the hell did you do, woman?!” Vegeta shouted and tried to stand but his legs gave out and sent him back down onto the couch.

A self-satisfied grin spread across your face as you enjoyed the show. They struggled for a moment before giving up, still trying to test the limits of the cuffs, unable to remove them.

“I leveled the playing field.” You answered simply with a smirk.

Vegeta glared at you, “let me out of these damned contraptions!”

“Not until you answer some questions for me. Both of you.” You crossed your arms and stepped back.

“I’m not answering anything until you remove these.” Vegeta tensed his muscles, trying to break free of the cuffs with force, but it did nothing.

“You’ll answer my questions, or I’ll leave you in those for a week.” You decided against telling them they’d wear off on their own.

“Oh, come on, that’s not fair.” Goku whined.

“What’s not fair is that the two of you keep fighting, apparently over me, and you won’t tell me why. Also, continually denying me any kind of sex or satisfaction is pretty shitty.”

Vegeta rolled his eyes, “is that what this is about? You’re pissed about your neglected cunt?”

“Hey!” Goku looked over at Vegeta in shock.

“What? I’m not going to sugarcoat it, Kakarot, she’s holding us hostage because she isn’t being fucked properly.” Vegeta seemed to be losing any kind of decency or filter he had, even if it was barely there to begin with.

“This isn’t just about my- It’s about more than that, like why the two of you are trying to murder each other anytime one of you bites me?”

Goku shrugged his shoulders and Vegeta turned his gaze away from you. It was clear you weren’t getting any answers from him without upping the stakes. You knew one thing that would get him riled up enough to talk, but it was a risk.

“Fine, don’t want to give me an answer?” You sighed and approached Goku.

Vegeta grunted and refused to look at you. You stood in front of Goku and climbed into his lap, straddling his waist. You ran your hands up his chest and glared at Vegeta.

“And now? Still refusing?” You knew the consequences of the risk you were taking, but you had no other choice.

He remained silent but you could see him cutting his eyes to the side to see what you were up to. You returned your attention to Goku and kissed him softly. He tried to lift his arms and wrap them around you, but they refused to move more than an inch.

“I want you to claim me, Goku, make me your mate.” You spoke close to his lips.

Vegeta’s full attention was on you now, his gaze burning into you as you refused to look in his direction. You tilted your head to the side and moved so Goku’s mouth was closer to your neck. You felt his teeth graze over your skin, sending a shiver down your spine and a heat pooling between your thighs.

“Stop!” Vegeta growled and struggled in the restraints, fighting again to break free of them as his eyes went dark and his chest heaved.

You sat back out of Goku’s reach, “something to say?”

“You can’t be his mate.”

“Why not?” You cocked your head to the side.

“Because you’re mine!” He growled again, trying to get free.

You were starting to worry a little about the restraints’ integrity if he continued to fight them, “what the fuck does that mean? I haven’t- I mean we’ve never-“

“You offered yourself to me.” His breathing seemed to slow as you held your distance from Goku.

You racked your brain for any memory of you asking Vegeta to be your mate or offering yourself up on a silver platter for him to claim, but nothing came to mind.

“When did you do that?” Goku looked at you with surprise and sadness in the same instance.

“I didn’t, I-“

Vegeta sighed, annoyed that he had to explain further, “you offered yourself to me over a month ago. You stormed out of the kitchen, angry that I’d offered to fuck you and that Kakarot saw no problem with it.”

“I remember that, but I refused your offer.”

He seemed to be getting more frustrated that you weren’t catching onto what had happened, “if you remember it so well, then what happened after that?”

“I went upstairs and ended up falling asleep for a little while, then I woke up and-“ You tensed as the realization hit you, what exactly had happened when you woke up.

“But that wasn’t- I wasn’t agreeing to-“

“What? What happened?” Goku looked back and forth between the two of you.

“I was still half asleep, you were the one climbing into the bed with me.” You weren’t aware that had any effect on him.

“I told you I couldn’t stop myself; I could smell your arousal from outside. You’re the one who made the offer and by accepting, I agreed to the mating ritual.”

You turned to look at Goku, who appeared to be just as confused as you, “I’m sorry, I had no idea- wait, that makes no sense. If that’s the ritual, then Goku’s already completed it.” You felt your face flush as you revealed more of your sex life with Goku than you wanted to.

A devious grin spread across Vegeta’s face, “I told you before, that’s not the complete ritual, there’s more to it.”

Your mind was reeling, you had unknowingly gotten yourself into this entire mess and forced them into fighting over you. You were starting to regret getting involved with aliens and wished you’d just stuck to being with overly disappointing human men.

“She started the ritual with me first, so she’s mine.” Goku chimed in, staking his claim.

“But it was never completed, so she’s technically mine.” Vegeta scowled.

You slid off Goku’s lap, needing to put some distance between you for a moment to think. They continued arguing back and forth, trying to convince the other that they were in the wrong.

“A low class Saiyan like you has no claim over the prince-“

“I told you before, I don’t care who you’re the prince of!” Goku leaned forward, surprising you and alerting you that the restraints might be wearing off.

“Stop it, neither of you are claiming me. I’m my own person and I make the final decision on who I want to be with.” You needed to settle them down before things got too heated.

“Finish the mating ritual then and get it over with.” Vegeta said as a matter of fact, like you knew what to do next.

“Just tell me what the rest of the fucking ritual is so I don’t accidentally end up married.” You were starting to worry that even the smallest step would get you into more trouble.

“You choose. Once two Saiyan’s have made a claim on the same mate, it’s the mate’s choice in which one she’ll take. Obviously, the custom is to choose the higher ranking Saiyan.” He shot a glance at Goku.

Goku shifted, his limbs becoming easier to move by the minute. You knew it was wearing off and it was only a matter of time before they were both free.

“And how do I make that choice final? Just say it out loud?” You tried to hurry.

“No, that would be ridiculous. You need to claim one of us the same way we’ve marked you.”

“Yeah, that’s way less ridiculous. Anything else?” Saiyan customs were too fucking weird and you wondered where they even came up with them.

“After you’ve chosen your mate, you both have to share a drop of each other’s blood to make the bond permanent.” Vegeta seemed to be keeping his eyes on Goku as he continued to move a little more.

“Well, that’s not happening. I am absolutely not drinking someone’s blood.” You placed your hand in your pocket, fidgeting with the circular piece of metal.

“You must, or it will never be completed.” Vegeta’s eyes darted to your hand in your pocket, watching you cautiously.

“I won’t. How do I stop the two of you from trying to kill each other?” You took a step back from them and your heart started to race.

“Finish the ritual.” Vegeta said with a smirk.

Your eyes flitted between the two of them, their eyes growing dark as they watched your every move, “besides that?” You felt anxiety boiling in the pit of your stomach under their gaze, wondering who was going to pounce first.

“Don’t let either of us bite you again.” He tilted his head to the side and cracked his neck, as if he was preparing for a fight already.

“Couldn’t you just agree not to?” You backed up again, plotting your exit strategy.

“Sorry, not gonna happen.” Goku grabbed one of the cuffs around his wrist and slid it off his arm.

“I’m not sure how I’m supposed to stop two Saiyans from biting me.” You slipped your hand into the cuff in your pocket.

Vegeta grabbed one cuff on his wrist and tore it off, shattering it with pieces crumbling to the floor, then he repeated the action with the other. Goku removed the other one from his wrist as well, standing up and stretching his muscles as he settled his eyes on you.

“You lied,” Vegeta stood up, “you had no control over how long these stayed on.”

“I-I had no choice; you wouldn’t give me any answers otherwise.” Your back hit the wall.

“You tricked us.” Goku took a cautious step towards you.

“Only because I had to, Goku, please-“ The bracelet tightened around your wrist and you could feel a wave of intensity hit you all at once.

They both stared at you like predators toying with their prey before the attack. They sensed your ki increase, further than it ever had before and it seemed to only urge them closer to you. You had no idea what you were going to do or what their plans were for you, but you didn’t like the way they were moving towards you.

“How long will that one last?” Vegeta smirked as they neared you.

You pulled your hand from your pocket, “long enough hopefully.” You swallowed hard as they stood a few feet from you.

Goku stepped closer and you raised your hand, hoping to stop him, but his hand clamped around your forearm before you could make contact with him. He was no longer being gentle or careful with you and you wondered if it was just because of what you did or a side effect from it. He moved closer and held your arm back against the wall. Before you could look to see where Vegeta was, he had grabbed your other arm and pinned it to the wall as well, his fingers brushing over the small metal band around your wrist. You closed your eyes as they neared you, convinced your dream was about to come to fruition and they were going to tear the flesh from your body with their teeth.

Your breath hitched in your throat and your heart thumped against your chest when you felt the heat from their bodies start to engulf you. Your eyes shot open when you felt both of them running their noses up the sides of your neck, inhaling your scent.

“Choose.” Vegeta growled against your skin.

“Please.” Goku all but whined as he moved, returning to some semblance of his former self.

The choice should have been easy, simple, but it wasn’t. The truth was that you wanted both of them, sweet, caring Goku and rough, angry Vegeta.

“I can’t.” You said breathlessly at their closeness.

Their mouths were hot against your throat, teeth grazing your skin that only served to light a fire within you. Everything was getting too hot, stifling, and it wasn’t just them. You felt your own body growing hotter by the second and your muscles tensed and flexed involuntarily.

“Make a choice, woman.” Vegeta’s tongue dipped into the indention below your ear.

“It’s not that simple.” You tried to push yourself off the wall, but they held firm, their bodies trapping you in.

You assumed Bulma’s safety net had malfunctioned and you had no way out. The only thing it had proven to really increase was your sexual desire. Their free hands seemed to roam over the curves of your body, every inch being touched and prodded with strong, deft fingers. Every nerve in your body was telling you to run, to get out of this before it turned, but you couldn’t. They both seemed to be in a trance, focused on you and only you in that moment, their movements precise but teetering on the edge of being uncontrolled. Your thighs squeezed together instinctively when Goku’s hand brushed over your hip. You had almost forgotten about your own innate desires, almost. When a slight whimper escaped your lips, you felt Vegeta smirk against your neck.

“Choosing a mate would ensure your needs are met fully.” His lips brushed the shell of your ear, further clouding your judgement.

Goku’s hand moved down between your thighs, catching you off guard and making you gasp at his touch, your body betraying you and leaning into his hand. His fingers pressed firmly against your clothed clit, increasing the wetness you already had forming between your legs. Goku was quick to learn your body and which places responded most to his touch.

“Let me take care of you.” He begged softly as his lips trail down into the crook of your neck.

In just a few short minutes, things had become overwhelmingly complicated. Pinned against the wall, pressed between two Saiyans, both promising to fulfill your every need if you just made a choice. You felt them both bare their teeth against your skin, fangs scratching and threatening to ignite another territorial fight.

“Wait, stop.” You shift between them, trying to break free for a moment to think clearly.

In complete synchronicity, they both halted their movements, mouths hovering over your sensitive, heated skin as if they were waiting for your full cooperation and their grip on your arms loosened enough for you to move them. You placed your hands on each of their chests, struggling to find the right words to say but nothing came to mind.

Goku pulled away from your neck first, his dark, onyx eyes staring into yours with more need than you’d seen before. Vegeta relented as well, a scowl still faint on his brow, but something else remained in his eyes. Words continued to feel like foreign objects weighing on your tongue and none of them light enough to let fall from your lips. As if you were acting off of pure instinct, you grabbed Goku and pulled him into a breathless kiss, needing to feel his mouth against yours. When you finally broke away you did the same with Vegeta, grabbing him by the back of his neck and pulling him in, your lips moving in perfect sync to leave you panting for more.

“Don’t make me choose today.” You said breathlessly as you glanced at them both.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You weren't ready to choose one over the other just yet so a compromise was made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said this was self-indulgent smut? Well, here it is.

This decision wasn’t one that would come easily to you, especially not right now when all you wanted was to be torn apart by them both. Whatever Bulma put in the bracelet you had, was only making you more feral and desperate for the thing you’d been denied for so long.

“Fine, but you have to make a decision soon.” Vegeta growled in annoyance, crossing his arms and turning to leave.

In an instant, you wrapped your arms around Goku’s neck, pulling him close and jumping into his arms. Your legs circled his waist as he held you up, your lips entangled in one another. You didn’t care if Vegeta was still there, you wanted- needed Goku.

“Upstairs?” Goku was barely able to speak between the brief times you pulled away for air.

“No, here. Now.” You held onto him, not wanting to wait any longer.

Goku carried you to the couch, keeping the contact between your lips and tongues. He sat back with you in his lap, letting you do as you pleased. He often preferred for you to show him what you needed in moments like these and gladly relinquished the control. You pulled at his clothing, all but ripping his shirt off him. It would have surprised you, but you quickly remembered the small trinket that was giving you the extra boost of strength now.

Goku’s mouth trailed down your jaw and neck, his hands sliding up your back and pushing your shirt up with them. The second you felt him bare his teeth against your skin, a small moan escaped your lips, almost begging for him to claim you again. Before he could, you felt a hand on your arm. You turned to see Vegeta grabbing you and trying to pull you away from Goku, just as Goku had done that morning with him. You weren’t about to let him interrupt you, not when you were so close to getting what you needed. You pushed his hand away with ease and returned your attention to Goku.

Vegeta wasn’t one to give up easily, he tried again, this time with a tighter grip around your arm. Before you knew what was happening, you’d climbed off Goku and shoved Vegeta into the wall across the room. Your chest heaved as you felt an immense power coursing through your veins. You would have reveled in the shocked expressions they both held, but you didn’t have time as Vegeta strode towards you.

“Bitch.” He snarled.

“Vegeta- I didn’t-“ You immediately regretted the decision, although striking him like that made you feel pretty powerful and sent a heat pooling between your thighs.

His hand immediately closed around your throat, “the second that device wears off, you’ll be nothing but a weak human again.”

“But you’ll always remember how a weak human made the mighty prince Vegeta falter.” A smirk played across your lips.

You were fully aware of how stupid it was to rile him up, but he didn’t seem to be as angry as you assumed he’d be. He appeared to be enjoying your show of strength and how you refused to back down even knowing you had no real, long term, advantage. Your breath hitched in your throat as his face neared yours, his fingers flexing around your throat.

“If you were my mate-“

“I haven’t made my decision yet, so I’d keep that threat to yourself.” You grabbed his arm and pulled his hand from your throat, pushing him down on the couch and straddling his lap.

You mimicked his actions, grabbing his throat and digging your fingers in just enough to keep him in place, though you both knew he could get free if he really wanted to. His hands ran up your thighs, adding more fuel to the fire within you. With your free hand, you reached for Goku, pulling him closer by the tattered remains of his shirt.

“Is this what you want?” He asked as you leaned over towards him.

You closed the distance between you, pressing your lips to his, “yes.”

You weren’t given a moment to consider what you’d just asked for, before you felt Vegeta grabbing you and turning your face towards him, capturing your lips with his roughly. You ground your hips against him, feeling the bulge in his pants already straining as he groaned into your mouth at the contact. Goku’s hand slid up your back and his fingers entangled in the hair at the nape of your neck, pulling you away from Vegeta.

“You’re sure you can handle this?” His concern for you was never-ending.

“Yes, but we need some ground rules,” you heard Vegeta sigh, so you tightened your hand around his throat as a warning, “no biting, from anyone, it’s too risky.”

“That’s a good idea.” Goku agreed but Vegeta remained silent.

“Also, this arm is still kind of weak, so be mindful of it.” You flexed your free hand where the cast had been just hours before.

“Any more ridiculous rules?” Vegeta hissed and squeezed your thighs.

“Agree to them and we’ll be good.”

He rolled his eyes, “fine. No biting and I’ll try not to break your arm.”

That was the best you were going to get from him and you knew it. You climbed off Vegeta and settled onto the couch between them, your heart beating fast at the prospect of being thoroughly fucked by both of them and hoping to survive the ordeal.

In an instant, you were covered with hands and mouths once more, tongues and lips trailing down your neck on each side. Their hands moved down to your thighs, each pulling them apart and gripping the soft skin roughly. Your fingers threaded through their hair, tugging and pulling them closer as your need for contact only grew by the second. Obeying the ‘no biting’ rule proved to be difficult for them both. Each time you felt them bare their teeth against your heated flesh, you tugged sharply on their hair, reminding them of the agreement. Annoyed and frustrated grunts escaped both of their mouths as they returned to using their tongues instead. Vegeta’s hands slid beneath your shirt, pushing it up over your breasts and exposing new skin for them to explore.

Goku wasted no time in moving down to your breasts, covering one of your nipples with his mouth and circling his tongue around it. Vegeta resorted to much harsher treatment of your other breast. Unable to use his teeth, he rolled your nipple between his fingers and tugged roughly, making you moan and arch your back off the couch. The intensity of both of their actions was perfect, complete opposites of one another that left your body guessing.

“Should we, um- upstairs?” You moaned when Vegeta’s hand travelled down between your thighs.

Neither of them answered as they seemed to be preoccupied with exacting their revenge on your body. Vegeta relinquished his grip on you to slide his hand into your pants, his fingers finding purchase between your slick folds. You gasped when you felt Goku’s teeth graze over your bare breast before tugging on his hair and reminding him again. It was becoming a full-time job just reminding them not to bite you. You released their hair after a moment, hoping they’d behave on their own while you groped at the bulges in their pants, straining against your palms.

“Bed, please?” You moaned and tilted your hips up when Vegeta’s fingers circled your clit.

“Impatient woman.” Vegeta grunted against the side of your neck.

Vegeta reluctantly removed his hand from your pants and stood, grabbing your hand and jerking you up to your feet and away from Goku. He held no regard for him, even if he was going to share you, he had no plans on worrying about Goku. He basically dragged you upstairs without giving you time to collect yourself, your feet stumbled as you looked back to see Goku following.

Once you were in your bedroom, he effortlessly stripped you of your clothing, letting them fall to the floor as his gaze roamed up and down your body hungrily. As if you were being pulled to him by some invisible force, you found yourself wrapping your limbs around him and kissing him. His hands grabbed and pulled at your body, rougher than you’d imagined he’d be, but it was welcomed. You were vaguely aware of Goku moving behind you, brushing your hair aside and kissing a trail from your shoulder to your neck.

“I can’t promise we’ll be gentle.” The need in his voice apparent, more than you had ever heard before.

“Don’t care, just fuck me.” You panted breathlessly as you turned your head to see him.

As the words left your lips, Goku tore you away from Vegeta and shoved you down on the bed. Though you heard an annoyed grunt from Vegeta, you had no time to look before Goku’s body was covering your own. His calloused hands running up your thighs and spreading them open for him as he settled between them. You gasped when he pushed two of his fingers into your center, your hands grasping at the bed.

“Soaked already?” He teased as his fingers bottomed out inside of you.

“Goku, please-“ You whined.

“Vegeta was right, you are impatient.” He smirked against your lips before pulling his hand away.

You sat up on your elbows and sighed out of frustration. As eager as they seemed to be to fuck you, they were taking their time in toying with you, which was probably fair since you did hold them hostage for a little while. Goku shuffled out of his pants and took his place above you on the bed, stroking his hard cock and waiting for you. You turned over and crawled up towards him, your mouth basically watering just to taste him. Before you reached him, you felt Vegeta’s hands on your ankles, pulling you back down to the edge of the bed. You turned to look at him, seeing he was already fully unclothed as well. You took in the sight of him, every ridge of his muscles, every scar, and his perfectly sculpted body that took years to create. Your eyes drifted down to his impressive length and you instinctively squeezed your thighs together at the thought of him filling you. He grabbed your hips and pulled you up on your knees, sliding the tip of his cock between your thighs.

“Vegeta-“ Just as you were about to beg him, he sank into you.

Your mouth hung open in a silent gasp for a moment as you stretched around him and adjusted to him. He pulled almost all the way out of you before gripping your hips and pulling you back against him roughly, bottoming out within you. Your eyes fluttered closed as he set a harsh pace, easing out of you and slamming back in with his fingers digging into your hips. You felt the bed shift in front of you and opened your eyes to see Goku moving closer.

“Open.” Goku held your chin with one hand as he stroked his cock with the other.

You quickly obeyed, his thumb brushing over your bottom lip before slipping into your mouth. You closed your lips around him, sucking gently as you stared up at him. He groaned when he felt your teeth graze over the pad of his thumb, a darkness returning to his eyes. He pulled his hand away from you and grabbed the back of your head, guiding you down onto his cock. The second you slipped the tip of him into your mouth, he pushed your head down and forced the rest in without warning. You choked around his length, but he didn’t relent. Vegeta continued his harsh thrusts which only drove you further onto Goku’s cock, leaving you wondering if this was the best idea.

“Not so eager now, are you?” Vegeta scoffed and slammed into you harder, making your knees and arms weak.

Goku leaned back slightly, giving you some relief as he noticed the uncertainty in your eyes. You should have known how brutal it would be, getting fucked by two Saiyans. Even with just Goku, it was never light or simple, you always ended up with bruises and an ache that lasted days. With his hand tangled in your hair and Vegeta’s fingers gripping your hips, you could tell they were still holding back even though it felt like they were going to tear you apart any second. Goku’s kindness ended as he thrust into your mouth, hitting the back of your throat hard enough to bruise and leave you hoarse afterwards. Vegeta growled as his cock pushed deeper within you, hitting that perfect spot that left your wetness dripping down your thighs. The room was filled with every obscene sound imaginable and it only proved to drive all of you further, making you more determined to find that release you all chased. It was as if you were all animals in heat, desperately rutting against one another and fighting for dominance.

Goku was the first to let go, hand fisted through your hair, hips snapping into your mouth as his cock spasmed in your mouth. He came with one hard thrust and held you in place as his cum spilled down your throat. His body shuddered as he started to come back from his release.

He eased out of your mouth, breathless, his fingers caressing your cheek as he held your face up to look at him, “was I too rough?”

You shook your head, “no, not at all.” Your voice already strained from his brutal treatment, but you wouldn’t trade it for anything.

“Tch, pathetic.” Vegeta grunted.

He wrapped his arm around your waist and leaned over your body, his free hand gripping your throat as he pressed his chest against your back. The heat that radiated off of him was stifling but you loved it. His cock drove deeper within you like this, hitting that bundle of nerves over and over until your walls fluttered and clenched around him.

“Please, Vegeta-“ You begged, needing your release as much as you needed him to continue.

“I told you I’d have you begging, woman.” He growled against the shell of your ear.

As he fucked you relentlessly, you had no thoughts other than the desperate need for this to never end and the brief consideration of what it would be like to be his mate. The effects of the cuff were starting to wear off and you could feel the ache in your body already, each bruise forming on your skin where their hands had been.

You were the next to fall over the edge, your orgasm slamming into you without warning as he hit the perfect spot again. You clenched around his cock as and moaned a mixture of his and Goku’s name, in a dazed attempt to thank them both for aiding in giving you exactly what you’d been craving for so long. Your arms gave out as you collapsed on the bed, but Vegeta continued to fuck you through to your next release. Another wave of pleasure rolled through your body as you came and felt his cock twitch inside you as he let go. His grip tightened on you briefly as he finally came, his cum filling you and a broken syllable that sounded like your name on his lips. He stilled within you and his grip on your body slowly released.

Vegeta pulled out of you as he steadied his breathing and gathered his clothing from the floor, “choose. Soon.” He said before leaving.

You were vaguely aware of Goku pulling you towards him, letting your head rest on his chest as he leaned back against the headboard. You didn’t expect Vegeta to stick around to cuddle, but his coldness left you feeling a little more used than you thought it would.

“You okay?” Goku kissed the top of your head as he lightly ran his fingers up and down your spine.

“Mhm, just a little sore. And tired.” You yawned and nuzzled your face against him.

“Yeah, I could definitely use a nap.” He shifted with you in his arms.

Your mind was just as exhausted as your body, making this choice wasn’t going to be easy in any sense of the word.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being thoroughly fucked by two Saiyan men had left you a little more beaten up than you thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait to update it so here's the next part. Also, thank you all soo much for the positive feedback and comments!! 
> 
> And if you want to follow me on tumblr for more absolute chaos where I share gifs, thots, and sketches of our boys, my username is thotful-writing.

Going one round with one Saiyan would have left you sore with minor bruising but going one round with two Saiyans left you looking and feeling like you’d been in an accident. Bruises across your chest and neck, on your arms and hips, an ache between your thighs that wouldn’t stop. Each movement reminded you of the night before and the situation you found yourself in.

“Good morning.” Goku kissed the top of your head and pulled you back against his chest.

“Morning.” You yawned and even that hurt. The soreness had set into your jaw as well.

Goku released you and moved about the kitchen. You had never really heard of someone’s throat getting bruised, but you were certain that’s what had happened. You moved slowly as you poured yourself a cup of coffee, trying to keep yourself standing upright.

“Where’s breakfast, woman?” Vegeta really had zero chill and it was too early to deal with him.

You turned around and propped yourself up against the counter, “probably in that box up there.” The first sip of your coffee was starting to soothe your exhaustion already.

“I demand an _actual_ breakfast, not pieces of wheat and corn syrup.” He snapped.

Goku glanced back at Vegeta as he was already pouring his cereal in a bowl, but the prospect of having real food was definitely enticing.

“Is this what being your mate would be like? You demanding food from me despite my own discomfort?” You furrowed your brow; he couldn’t be that dense, could he?

“As my mate you’d be expected to provide meals and anything else I require.”

You scoffed and moved around the counter towards the table, “so I’d be your little housewife? What exactly would you provide for me then?”

“Protection.” He answered simply as if that was all you needed in a mate.

“Protection? You and Goku already provide that for literally everyone else on the planet and I don’t see any of them being asked to drink your blood.”

Vegeta circled the kitchen table and approached you, keeping his gaze locked with yours as if he was gauging your reaction to him.

“My protection would be limited to you and only you. I wouldn’t run off fighting battles like some mindless fool, not until I was certain you were safe.”

You fought the urge to look back at Goku, who you knew was listening while he ate his breakfast, but he remained silent. Vegeta neared you and as if by pure instinct you felt a pull to him, but you resisted.

“So you get home cooked meals and every need met, and I get protection from some threat that may or may not exist? Seems a little one sided.” You continued to sip your coffee and held it against your chest, mainly keeping it as a barrier between the two of you.

Everything about him was intense, the way he looked at you, moved, and spoke. You found yourself even weaker to resisting him now, more arguments in your head than before, trying to remind yourself that you hadn’t made a choice yet and needed to keep some distance to think clearly.

Vegeta plucked the coffee cup from your hands and sat it on the counter behind you, trapping you between it and his body.

He held your chin between his thumb and index finger, brushing your bottom lip with the latter, “do you need a list of the other services your mate can offer?”

“You’re not my mate.” Your voice sounded small and barely audible to even yourself.

“That won’t stop me from reminding you how useful I can be to you and your _needs_.” His breath felt hot against your lips as he teased you with the prospect of another one of his rough kisses.

“Vegeta-“ Your eyes darted from his to his lips, the need returning and making you forget all of the soreness in your body.

“Choose a mate, woman.” He grunted and pushed away from you.

You let out the breath you didn’t realize you’d been holding and slumped back against the counter. He always seemed to disarm you and leave you confused with your mind reeling.

“So, have you chosen a mate yet or-“ Goku said with a mouthful of cereal as he moved next to you.

“I’m working on it.” You leaned against him, resting your head on his shoulder. He moved and wrapped his arm around you, squeezing you to his side.

For everything Goku was, a little dense, fight obsessed, and naïve, he was more desirable for a partner. He was there for you, unless there was someone to fight, but he always came back ready to hold you and show you the affection you needed. He wasn’t always attuned to your needs, but he was willing to learn. Vegeta’s actions the night before proved he would never hold you at night or let you cry into his chest after a bad day, affection was one service he couldn’t promise. Every time you thought you were ready to make a decision, you were pulled back in the opposite direction.

“You what?!” Bulma’s voice boomed through the phone’s speaker.

“I didn’t plan on it going down that way, it just happened. Which, by the way, I’m blaming you for. Your devices didn’t just increase my strength.”

“You were supposed to get information from them, not get on top of them.”

“Well, actually-” You shook your head, she didn’t need to know the details of the positions, “I know. It’s not like it complicated anything, I was already in this situation, just now I know what all I’m working with.”

There was a brief silence on the other end, and you wondered if she’d hung up, “so how was it?”

Her question caught you off guard, but you couldn’t say it wasn’t expected, “intense, rough. I don’t know if I would have survived without the bracelet honestly.”

Bulma went on to say how she was a little envious, especially since you were able to land two amazingly hot guys without really doing anything. She provided her opinion on the matter, asking who you saw yourself with and who seemed to have the most qualities you looked for in a human male. She made some good points, but the difference was that they weren’t humans and that provided new pros and cons to consider.

A tenseness had settled in your shoulders as you opened the door to your room, it was dizzying being the main decider of three people’s fates and you needed a moment to think. As you entered the room, a pair of hands came from behind and covered your eyes, making you jump, but when you felt the broad chest against your back, you relaxed.

“Goku? What are you doing?” You tried to turn around, but he didn’t budge.

“I have a surprise for you, it’ll make you feel all better.”

You tried to think of a time he’d surprised you with something, the only time that came to mind was when he tried to cook, “you didn’t cook something, did you?”

“No, nothing like that, but you need to be blindfolded for this.” He removed his hands but quickly replaced them with what you could assume was the blue sash from around his waist.

Everything about this was very odd for Goku. He wasn’t one to make plans, especially one that included so many steps. You turned around slowly, feeling your way to him, your palms landing flat against his chest.

“What’s the surprise?” You flexed your fingers, feeling that he was shirtless. You itched to move your hands lower, but you refrained.

“You’ll see, or well, you won’t _see_ , but you’ll find out soon,” he placed his hands on your shoulders and slid them down to the hem of your shirt, “you need to be undressed for this.”

“Goku, I love the enthusiasm and the thought, but I’m-“

“Just trust me. Please?” He begged softly and you knew he was giving you the biggest puppy dog eyes even though you couldn’t see him.

You nodded your head in agreeance and lifted your arms, letting him remove your shirt with ease. You stood no chance in arguing when he was being this adorable and sweet. His fingers hooked into the waistband of your sweatpants and panties, pulling them down slowly and letting them pool at your feet in the floor. He lifted your foot by holding your ankle and helped you step out of the clothing while you placed your hands on his strong shoulders for balance.

“Now what?” You asked.

You could hear him stand as he grabbed your hand and led you over to the bed, helping you sit down and then guiding you to lay back. You scooted up to the pillows and adjusted yourself as you waited for his next move. Being blindfolded was odd, especially since this was all unexpected. You relied on your other senses to figure out where he was in the room, but it did nothing except make you more antsy for whatever came next.

You heard him shuffling around the room before feeling the bed dip down at the end where your feet were. His calloused hands ran up your legs before he spread them open gently and proceeded to crawl up your body, leaving soft kisses along your skin as he went. Each time his lips pressed to a section of skin on your leg, you felt the heat building between your thighs. Every muscle ached but your need for him took the forefront of your mind. What were a few more bruises, right?

Goku’s mouth left a trail of warmth from your legs to your thighs, and up your stomach as he moved with a gentleness. You couldn’t see him, but you felt an oddness in his movements, placing a kiss on one side of your hip and then another just below your navel. After a moment it dawned on you, the pattern he was following was of the bruises from the night before. You moved your hands down and ran your fingers through his hair, but he grabbed your wrists and pushed your hands up above your head.

“Stay still for me, okay?” The softness in his voice only made you want him more.

You felt the fabric of his pants rubbing against your inner thighs, realizing he wasn’t completely naked like you’d previously thought. As he settled his hips between your thighs, he trailed his mouth across your collar bone and up to your throat. His chest felt warm against yours, bare skin against skin.

“Sorry about last night, I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“It’s okay, I like a little roughness sometimes.” The last thing you wanted was for him to feel bad.

“Either way, I’m sorry and I’m going to fix it.” He kissed you swiftly before pulling away.

His hands cupped your face, “open.”

You opened your mouth slightly, surprised when you felt his mouth on yours and his tongue slipping in. After a second, he pulled away but there was something off.

“Um-“

“It’s a senzu bean.” He answered before you could ask about the object he’d left in your mouth.

A sense of relief washed over you as you bit down on the bean. You chewed it and swallowed it, wondering how quickly it would take effect.

“I would’ve had them weeks ago, but Korin said there was a problem with the batch, and he had to start over.”

The aches and soreness started to dissipate within seconds, leaving you feeling energized and ready to run a marathon.

“Wow, I feel great, I-“ You tried to sit up but Goku pressed his palm flat against your chest, pushing you back down.

“I’m not done with you yet.”

You couldn’t say you weren’t excited for what else he had planned, especially now that you were completely healed. You squirmed beneath his body, tilting your hips up against him, trying to entice him to give you more.

His hand moved down to your hips, firmly pushing you back down to the bed, “stay still.”

You opened your mouth to protest but when you felt his lips against your neck again, you swallowed your words. His tongue dipped into the small indention at the base of your throat as he trailed his way down. He moved slowly and deliberately, keeping you guessing on where his path would end. You bucked your hips and gasped when you felt his teeth graze over one of your nipples. You grabbed the sheets beneath you, trying to follow his order of remaining still but it was proving to be harder than you thought. Your hands itched to feel him, to run your fingers through his hair and over his shoulders, feeling each dip between muscles. It was taking every bit of willpower not to beg him to sink his teeth into your soft flesh.

He continued his trail down, tongue and lips heating your skin as he moved, leaving nothing but a puddle between your thighs by the time he reached them. He placed a gentle kiss on your mound before using his hands to spread you open more for him. Being blindfolded seemed to add to your shyness in having him that close, face to face with your most sensitive parts. You couldn’t see his expression or where his eyes were fixed, making it harder for you to gauge him. Your cheeks flushed when you felt the tip of his nose nudge against you, inhaling your scent, which only made you want to squeeze your legs shut out of pure embarrassment.

Goku held your thighs open, feeling your apprehension, “keep them open for me?” His continued gentleness and commanding pleas only made you that much more needy for him.

“Goku-“

His hand splayed over your stomach as he soothed you, “shhh, I know, be patient.”

By the time his tongue finally made contact with you, your entire body jolted from the suddenness. You let out a soft moan when his tongue delved deeper into you, lapping at your wetness. You wanted nothing more than to let him fuck you however he wanted, nails and teeth tearing into skin, but you knew that wasn’t what he had planned. Goku took his time with you, feather light touches on your thighs while his tongue moved perfectly between your slick folds and around your clit. Normally he would have dove face first between your thighs, not caring how much of a mess he made or how much you squirmed, but in this moment, he was showing his full restraint. You were getting desperate to feel at least a crumb of that energy from him though.

“Goku, please-“ You writhed but his hands held you firmly by your hips and limited you.

“No, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You’re not going to hurt me, Goku, I just- I need more.” You whined more than you meant to, but it was the truth.

You felt his fingers flex and hold you a little tighter before he moved them down to your thighs, “tell me if it’s too much, okay?”

You could barely nod your head and utter a syllable of agreeance before he pressed his face between your legs again. He growled against your center as he devoured you, his hands squeezing and gripping the soft flesh of your thighs. You gasped and moaned at each swipe of his tongue, begging for more. Within seconds he had you trembling and clawing at the sheets as you came, but he wasn’t done, not by a long shot. He pulled you closer and sat up, lifting your lower half completely off the bed as he continued. Your legs were thrown over his shoulders while he held you up to his mouth like he was starving and you were a full course meal. The blindfold worked it’s way off in all of the movement and as your eyes adjusted you could see how feral he looked. His hair was a mess, his face covered in your come and his eyes piercing through you. That image alone was enough to have you coming again, squeezing your thighs around his face and moaning his name loud enough for anyone to hear.

“Fuck, Goku! Don’t stop, plea-“ Every utterance of his name seemed to drive him further, determined to leave you a weak mess on the bed when he was finished.

Orgasm after orgasm tore through your body, your legs trembled and spasmed, your body fell limp on the bed as you lay there breathless in a complete daze.

Goku crawled up your body, his signature curious expression spread across his face, “was that okay?”

“That was- fuck, it was more than okay.” You pulled him into a soft kiss, his soaked face pressing against yours, the taste of your own come spilled into your mouth.

Goku broke the kiss and settled beside you, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you back against his chest. You could feel his hard cock pressing against your ass but he made no move to do anything further. He nuzzled his face into the back of your hair and tightened his grip on you.

“Goku?”

“Hm?” He answered sleepily.

“I’m just curious, why did you do all of that for me?” You weren’t ungrateful, but it was odd behavior for him to think of someone else’s needs over his own.

“Just wanted to make you happy.”

You already knew how much he cared about you, but now you knew he acted out of pure selflessness. You relaxed into his embrace as your eyes grew heavy. As he engulfed you in his warmth with his soft breaths against your neck, you thought to yourself how at ease you felt with him, and how perfect life could be as his mate.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best remedy for a cluttered mind is a change in scenery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta gets his redemption in this chapter and a little softness mixed with his roughness. Hope you enjoy! The final choice is coming soon, any guesses?

You know when you have a major decision to make and they say you should flip a coin and the side you hope comes up is the choice you really want to make? Well, apparently it didn’t apply to your Saiyan predicament. Flip after flip of the coin and each time it spun in the air your mind went blank at what choice you really wanted. Heads, Goku, tails, Vegeta. Even changing the sides didn’t work. Heads, Vegeta, tails, Goku. Over and over you flipped the damn coin to only come up empty without a decision. Each time it landed on one, you’d say to yourself, ‘best two out of three’. Then you’d make the exception, ‘best three out of five’. Back and forth, if Vegeta won one round, you started over and Goku won the next. You felt like you were never going to actually make a decision and it was driving you insane.

You decided you needed a change of scenery, something else to look at other than the four walls around you. Maybe that would help you make a choice? You packed a small bag and set out for a hike. One of the major perks of having a Capsule Corp home, was that you were able to choose the exact place you wanted to live and lucky for you, Bulma had chosen a semi-secluded area with a few acres of woods where Goku and Vegeta could train without prying eyes. Since moving in, you hadn’t had a chance to really explore but now seemed as good a time as any.

As you left the house and walked across the back lawn, you saw Vegeta leaving the gravity chamber. You picked up your pace a little, hoping he wouldn’t pin you to a wall and press you for an answer.

“Woman?” He shouted but you ignored him, which was probably not the best idea, but you wanted to avoid his scowling gaze today.

Before you could make two strides, he was in front of you, already scowling.

“Where are you going?”

“For a walk. Is that alright with you, Prince Vegeta?” Your mocking tone did nothing to help your situation.

“Is Kakarot not going with you?” He continued to press.

“He said something about going to see King Kai today so I’m on my own.” You pushed past him, but he stepped back in front of you.

You sighed and stared at him, “am I not allowed to go for a walk?”

He remained silent, as if he wasn’t sure what to say. If you didn’t know better you would’ve thought he was concerned for your safety, but that was crazy, wasn’t it?

“Are you- You’re not _worried_ about me, are you?” You couldn’t help the faint smirk on your face at the thought.

“No, that’s ridiculous. I only inquired to make sure you’ll be back in time to cook dinner.”

You patted his chest as you moved to walk around him again, “of course, as long as no dangerous animals try to eat me, or some terrible accident doesn’t befall me along the way.”

You made it three steps beyond the tree line before he was at your side again. You decided it was best not to make any remarks about him joining you and just enjoy the knowledge that he was in fact worried about your safety. The walk was silent for the most part, up until Vegeta started getting bored.

“What’s the point of this?” He seemed more annoyed than usual.

“ _I_ needed to get out of the house for a bit and going for a walk in nature sounded like a good idea.” You continued ahead of him a few steps, pushing brush out of the way.

“And this is enjoyable to you?”

“Some people have more than one hobby. There’s more to life than just training.”

“Tch, a waste of time.” He grumbled.

“You didn’t have to come with me, you know? I’m perfectly capable of-“ About the time you were bragging on your capabilities, you tripped over a root and would have landed flat on your face, had Vegeta not grabbed your arm in time.

He pulled you upright with an arrogant smirk on his face, “you were saying?”

“I was saying that I’m glad you were concerned enough to come with me and how lucky I am to have the company of someone as strong as you.” You smiled and kissed him swiftly before continuing on your walk, making him narrow his eyes at you.

“I wasn’t concerned about you, woman!” He called out after you but you ignored him, knowing the truth behind his brooding façade.

Getting away from the house was exactly what you needed. You hadn’t thought about what choice you had to make or the possible downfall of both relationships if you didn’t decide soon, you were able to just enjoy yourself and the moment. Having Vegeta there wasn’t nearly as annoying as you thought it would be. He sulked and complained along the way, asking why he couldn’t just fly you to your destination and having you explain that it was the journey you enjoyed not just getting there, but it was nice having his company.

You finally approached a clearing with a small lake and decided it was a good place to rest for a bit. As you started to clear out a place to sit, Vegeta leaned back against a tree and waited until you would be ready to go.

“Do you ever enjoy things?” You peered up at him from the ground.

“Of course, I enjoy training.” He answered without looking at you.

“What about other things? Like this scenery, it’s beautiful and you’re standing there with your eyes closed.”

He grunted and opened his eyes, taking in the land around him for a moment, “it’s a body of water surrounded by trees. I don’t see anything _beautiful_.”

“You’re hopeless.” You turned around and watched as the bugs skimmed across the water and small fish came to the surface.

You heard him let out a heavy sigh as he sat down beside you, “show me.”

You were confused for a second, but quickly realized what he wanted, for you to explain the beauty of nature to him. You scooted closer and noticed the way his body tensed at the sudden affection. You wondered if he’d ever get used to the way you needed to be close.

“It’s more than just the sum of the scenery, it’s the stuff in between, the peacefulness, the calmness.”

“And that makes it beautiful?” He looked at you with utter confusion on how a collection of debris was anything more than that.

“Didn’t you have anything like this on your home planet? Somewhere solemn where you-“

You immediately regretted mentioning his planet when you noticed the change in his demeanor. It had always been a subject he avoided and for the most part you understood why. You wanted desperately to pull the words back into your mouth and take back any mention of it. He stared at the lake for what seemed like forever and as the minutes ticked by, you felt like you needed to apologize.

“Vegeta, I’m- You don’t have to-“ Before you could apologize, he finally spoke.

“There was one place, off limits to any Saiyan that wasn’t royalty.” His confession was surprising to say the least. You dared not interrupt for fear of ending his willingness to be so open.

“There was a room in the palace, it held memories of past Kings. My father would tell me stories of their triumphs, their glorious battles, and the worlds they conquered in the name of all Saiyans.”

He talked about the immense pride he felt being in the presence of all of the great Kings before him and how he hoped one day he would be among them. This was the first time you’d ever heard him talk about his home before, at least not in an angry, yelling at Goku kind of way. You couldn’t help the sense of honor you felt as he spoke, that he was sharing something so personal and being semi-vulnerable with you.

“It sounds amazing, I would have loved to see it.”

He shifted and turned towards you, “as my mate, you would have been royalty.”

“Even as a weak human?” You teased.

His hand rested beneath your chin as he guided your gaze up to meet his, “strength is more than the sum of your physical abilities.”

You couldn’t stop yourself from pulling him into a soft kiss with your hand resting gently against the side of his neck. He leaned into your touch and for a brief moment you felt him relinquish control to you. His hand moved down to your throat, quickly reclaiming his dominance as he squeezed slightly.

“You are a worthy mate.” He spoke against the shell of your ear, sending a heat pooling between your thighs.

It was as if he was determined to make you his, no matter what. Every utterance of the word ‘mate’ almost made you make the choice then and there without a thought for the consequences. He kept you under a spell, reeling you in with the promise of protection and a softer side of Vegeta you’d never experienced or knew even existed. There was a fire in his touch as his hands skated up your exposed thigh, pushing beneath your shorts. You panted as you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer, desperately trying to feel every inch of him against your body.

“Take me home?” You begged softly as his lips trailed along your jaw.

“No, here.” He moved back and sat against the tree, pulling you into his lap and letting his hands slide up your thighs.

The roughness and warmth of his hands engulfed you as you straddled him. You wrapped your arms around him and pressed your body against him, feeling his broad chest and hardened muscles, further stoking the heat between your thighs. You really had no idea why he or Goku would want you as a mate, but you were grateful for whatever the reason was. Your mind and body were at war, one wanting pleasure as quick as possible, the other wanting to drag it out and enjoy having him all to yourself. You hadn’t actually been with Vegeta outside of the threesome and you were curious to see how he was on his own. Luckily, while you argued with your body and mind, Vegeta was distracted with your shorts, slipping his hands beneath them but not getting very far.

“Are you fond of these?” He finally growled out of frustration.

Before you could really give him an answer, he ripped them to shreds with ease, leaving you in only your panties and t-shirt in the middle of the woods. You gasped at the sudden action as he peeled the fabric from you and threw it aside. It was clear you really had no choice in the pace of things, Vegeta had already made his decision in needing to get to you as quickly as possible.

He grabbed your shirt but you stopped him before he could destroy it as well, “let me, I only have a finite amount of clothing-“

He had already released the fabric and moved to your panties, his fingers dipping beneath the small band of elastic that stretched around your thighs. You pulled your shirt over your head and tossed it to the ground. His eyes met yours as his fingers continued to toy with the thin fabric, a sly grin spread across his face. You kept your eyes locked on his as you heard the clothing being torn slowly.

“I let you keep one.” He watched you as he ripped the other side.

You knew he was waiting for you to challenge him, toying with you and pushing your limits was foreplay for him. You grabbed his shirt, bunching it in your fist and pulling him closer.

“Which one do you want to keep then?” You knew you had zero strength and you were completely incapable of ripping any of his clothing, but you wanted to threaten him anyways.

He smirked at your boldness, “take what you can.”

You were determined to wipe the smirk off his face. You grabbed the fabric with both hands and tried to rip it down the middle, but it had no give. A few threads cracked and stretched, but not to the effect that you needed.

“Finished?” His arrogance only served to frustrate you.

“Shut up. Give me a minute.” You huffed and sat back, trying to figure out how you would accomplish this.

You leaned closer and bared your teeth to the fabric, convinced you could just chew through some of it. You continued to struggle for a moment before Vegeta cupped your face and pulled you away from the task. He tugged at your chin, opening your mouth more. His thumb brushed over the sharpness of your canines and a growl emanated from his chest that made your breath hitch in your throat. Your fangs were nowhere near the same sharpness as his, but they were similar enough to a Saiyan’s.

“I wasn’t done-“ You pushed his hand away from your mouth.

“I don’t care.” He pulled you against his chest and pressed his lips to yours.

His tongue slipped into your mouth as he cupped your face. You were feeling a little dizzy from the mix of gentle roughness of his touch and how he seemed to effortlessly switch between letting you have control and him taking it back.

You placed your hand on his chest and flexed your fingers before shoving him back against the tree, “I said I wasn’t finished, Saiyan.”

His eyes grew dark and his nostrils flared at your challenge, his fingers digging into your hips. He watched you for a moment, gauging your reaction and trying to anticipate your next move.

“By all means, continue then.” He sat back, allowing you to play out whatever you had planned.

You decided to give up on the shirt but wanted to keep him on edge for as long as you could. You shifted in his lap and grabbed the back of his hair, jerking his head to one side. You mimicked the way he often disarmed you by smelling you. You ran the tip of your nose up the side of his neck, inhaling his scent. He seemed unphased by your actions until you dragged the tip of your tongue along his heated skin and bared your teeth against his neck. In an instant, he grabbed your throat and shoved you to the ground, keeping you pinned beneath him.

“Enough.” He growled as he pushed his pants down just enough for him to pull his cock free.

He wasted no time in filling you, shoving his cock deep inside you within a split second and having you arching your back off the ground and moaning for him already. He kept his hand around your throat, using all restraint to be rough, but careful at the same time. He knew you wouldn’t be able to handle even a small percent of his strength. As he set a harsh pace of fucking you into the ground, you wrapped your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck to hold on. The grass and dirt beneath you were course against your skin, scratching each time he thrust into you.

“Vegeta-“ You moaned loudly with the freeing thought that no one would be able to hear you out there.

Each sharp snap of his hips left you almost breathless. He didn’t slow or relent for a second, determined to have you writhing beneath him. You clawed at his shoulders, digging your nails into him and marking him in the only way you could without making your bond permanent. The pain only seemed to drive him further as he wrapped his arms around you and switched positions, letting you on top. He laid back in the grass, his hands gripping your hips as he continued to thrust up into you, but letting you set the pace as you needed. You welcomed the relief from the hard ground and placed your hands on his chest as you circled your hips.

You reached for his hand and brought it up to your throat, “harder, please.” You keened.

He smirked at your neediness as he tightened his grip around your throat and pulled you down onto him further, making sure to snap his hips into yours as hard as possible without breaking you. A mixture of panting and whimpers escaped your lips as you rode him, nearing your release quickly. You reveled in the way he simultaneously gave you control but also kept it with the way he made you desperate for him. Vegeta watched as your cheeks flushed and you screwed your eyes shut, the impending release was already overwhelming you. He basked in the way your human body molded to him so quickly and how each mewl from your lips was in perfect sync with his cock driving deeper within you.

Before you were able to string together the sentence to let him know how close you were, your orgasm slammed into you. You rolled your hips but the intense waves of pleasure spiraled throughout your body making you weak. You collapsed onto his chest while he wrapped his arms around you and continued his harsh assault. You knew he was fully capable of destroying you without a hitch, breaking you in half with the flick of his wrist, which made the way he held you that much more significant.

You buried your face in his chest, letting him take over completely while you tried to reel your mind back from the haze that was taking over. Vegeta thrust up into you hard, taking the very breath from your lungs and pushing you over the edge again. He grunted and held you tighter, chasing the same release as you. Your muscles clenched around him as you rode out your own orgasm, finally pushing him into his. You felt each twitch of his cock inside of you as he let go, a momentary bliss settling over both of you as you relaxed in each other’s arms.

As his post-orgasmic bliss faded, you felt his body tense once more at your closeness. You remembered how quickly he left the last time and it was a little disheartening. You pushed yourself up and climbed off of him, making the choice to fix his unease. He made no excuse and didn’t try to explain anything, but you chocked it up to him just not understanding the human need for physical intimacy. He stood and readjusted his clothing, brushing off the dirt and leaves from the ground. You glanced around at your tattered clothing, realizing neither of you thought this through because you still had to make the trek back home without panties or shorts.

“Well, this is going to suck.” You grabbed the one piece of clothing left and pulled it over your head.

“Are you still set on taking in the _beauty_ of nature?”

“Not really, I’m just hoping to avoid the thickets of brush scratching my ass on the way back.”

Vegeta grabbed you and pulled you into his arms, carrying you bridal style, “hold on.”

He barely gave you a second to think before he ascended into the air and headed towards the house. You wrapped your arms around his neck and squealed as the cool wind whirred around you, sending a shiver through your body. You glanced down at the trees passing by quickly and the distance you were from the ground, heights were never your thing. You tucked your head into his chest and held onto him tighter. A short scoff reverberated through his chest at your trembling, always amazed at how fragile humans were.

He slowed and finally stopped as his feet touched the ground, “how’s your ass?”

“Unscathed. Thank you.” You smiled and kissed him softly.

He tensed again at your softness as he let your feet back down to the ground.

“Hey, there you are!” Goku called out from the house, “where are your clothes? Were you attacked?!” He took in your rough looking form, leaves and twigs in your hair and dirt covering your knees and legs.

“I went for a hike.” You kissed his cheek as he pulled you into a warm embrace.

“Really? With Vegeta?” He couldn’t hide the surprise in his voice that Vegeta did anything outside of his normal routine.

“Yep, and it was actually pretty fun.” Your cheeks flushed when you glanced back at Vegeta.

“Maybe next time I can go too?” Goku asked hopeful.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and grunted, “if you hadn’t run off then _you_ would’ve been the one trudging through the woods and _I_ could’ve been training.”

Vegeta had returned to his brooding self within the blink of an eye and you wondered if there would be a time where he’d let his guard completely down. As quickly as your distraction ended, the weight of your decision returned.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only decision you made was that you needed help making a decision. So you grabbed your Saiyans and forced them to help, but what you didn't realize was that there was a third option.

As in any situation where you had to make a decision, a pros and cons list was always helpful, except for this time. Goku’s pros and cons list proved to be more detailed than Vegeta’s.

Pros: Affectionate, caring, considerate, gentle, and thoughtful

Cons: Naïve, inept to social cues, and fight focused

Thinking about the pros and cons for Vegeta was a little more difficult because several things could have been placed on either side.

Pros: Rough, blunt, and caring in his own way

Cons: Ignores social cues, rough, and blunt

You sighed and tossed the notebook aside, feeling defeated. It wasn’t as if you were trying to decide the fate of the universe, but you didn’t want to make the wrong choice and ruin three lives. You sat up instantly as the realization hit you, you weren’t the only one involved in this process so the decision shouldn’t rely solely on you. You leapt from the bed and raced out to the gravity chamber where you knew they were, because where else would they be? You hit the emergency switch on the outside of the door and heard a slew of curse words from Vegeta.

“There better be a good reason you stopped our training.” He opened the door and set his intense gaze on you.

“Something wrong?” Goku appeared next to him.

Their appearances were a little distracting to say the least. Torn clothing, sweat dripping and dipping into the curves of their muscles, you almost forgot why you came out there in the first place.

“No, um, I-I made a choice for the mate thing.” You felt like you were basically drooling over them.

“Finally. Which one of us did you choose?” Vegeta asked impatiently.

You refocused on the task at hand and not their perfectly sculpted bodies with you pinned between them, “oh, I haven’t made _that_ decision. I made the decision that this wasn’t just _my_ decision and that you two needed to be more involved.”

“Huh?” Goku cocked his head to the side as he tried to process how many decisions were being made now.

“What are you babbling on about?” Vegeta furrowed his brow.

You sighed and pinched the bridge of your nose, “I’m not the only one involved in this _mate_ thing, so the two of you are going to come inside and we’re going to discuss it. Now.”

You didn’t give them the option of arguing as you headed back to the house. At least this situation had helped build your confidence in standing up to the two Saiyans. By the time you reached the house, your mind had already wandered back to their sweat covered bodies engulfing yours which did nothing but stoke the fire building within you. You shook your head, determined to focus on one problem at a time.

You chose to sit across from the couch, not wanting to be too close to them as you knew your own body would betray you the second one of them touched you. They strode into the room a few seconds later, still in their tattered clothing and as enticing as ever. You bit your lip to stifle whatever moan or whimper was building in your throat.

“Make this quick, woman, we have things to do.” Vegeta snapped as soon as he took a seat on the couch.

“It’ll go as quickly or as slowly as you two make it.”

“We’ll make it quick then, I’m starving.” Goku sat down on the other end of the couch.

You had no idea how this would go or what participation you could expect from the two of them, but you were determine to try.

“So, I realized there were three people involved in this whole thing and-“

“You _just_ came to that realization?” Vegeta chided.

You narrowed your eyes at him, “up until now the two of you have been throwing the whole thing on me and it isn’t fair since it’s not only my life I’ll be altering, but yours as well.”

“Does that mean we make the choice, because if so, then I think you should choose me.” Goku beamed.

Vegeta grunted and rolled his eyes, “and why would she choose an imbecile like you?”

“Because I’m not mean or angry all the time like some people.” Goku gestured towards Vegeta.

You assumed they’d break out in a full on fight any second if their bickering continued, especially seeing the way the veins in Vegeta’s forearms were tensing.

“Alright, I didn’t bring you in here to argue. Like I was saying, when I found out about this whole mating ritual thing, the weight of everything has been on my shoulders and it sucks. I’m not the only one impacted here so it’s only fair that you’re both involved as well.”

You felt anxiety building as you talked, trying to convey how difficult this was for you, to get them to understand you couldn’t just make a choice without considering all possibilities.

“I’ve tried the logical approach to deciding, I’ve tried pure chance, and I’ve asked myself which one of you would be the best partner for me, but I keep coming up empty and it’s driving me insane. Since all of this started, I’ve been struggling to focus on anything else and I can’t keep on like this. So, we’re going to sit here and talk and help me make a decision that I feel happy with. Okay?”

“We’ve made our choice in mate, it’s your turn.” Vegeta crossed his arms, seeming more annoyed than usual and disregarding everything you’d just said.

“It’s not like you guys had a lot of options. I cooked and cleaned for you both and apparently offered myself as a mate.”

“Ha,” Vegeta laughed, “you think you’re the only one I was sizing up for a possible mate on this grotesque planet?”

The thought hadn’t really occurred to you that he was even interested in other women, especially since he spent most of his time there with you and Goku. You felt like there was something off with Vegeta, he was cold and callous, but somehow more so.

“I mean, yeah, I haven’t really seen you with anyone else.”

“You aren’t the only pathetic human to offer yourself to me since I arrived.” He sat back with a smug grin on his face.

You felt a tinge of pain from his words. This entire time you thought you were the only one he had even considered, and now you were finding out there were others. You glanced at Goku, wondering if he had been approached by other women too, if he settled with you because of convenience.

“Why me then? Why accept my _accidental_ offer to be your mate?”

“I couldn’t allow a low class Saiyan like Kakarot to find a mate before me, could I?” He said as a matter of fact without a hint of remorse.

Your heart dropped at the realization that you were nothing more than a toy for him, something to use against Goku. You were speechless, no words came to mind to describe the rush of feelings you were having in that moment. Every silken word whispered into your ear and plea for your attention, all of it was fake, a game. Your chest felt heavy, a mix of rage and sadness, tears were threatening as you reminded yourself how stupid you must have been to believe anything he said to you.

Goku glanced at you and back to him, “Vegeta, that’s-“

“No, don’t bother, Goku. He’s helped make my choice a lot easier. I’m done.” You stood up, not wanting either of them to see you break.

“Wait, what-“ Goku stood and reached for you but you pulled away.

“I don’t want either of you.” You felt the lump in your throat rising as you stared at them.

“But that’s not fair, I didn’t do anything wrong, it was Vegeta-“

“He chose me because of you, Goku, he used me to get back at you and I’m the one who ended up hurt.” All of your strength was put into holding back the tears that you so desperately wanted to let go.

Goku stepped closer, his hand reaching for you again, but this time you didn’t move away. He pulled you close, dark, onyx eyes widening and staring at you in a silent plea.

“Please?” He begged, trying to ground you there with him, his hand squeezing your arm.

“We’re too different, Goku. This was never going to work, I’m sorry, I just can’t.” You pulled away from him and as the last brush of his fingers dragged across your skin, the tears fell.

You held back a sob, barely letting yourself breathe because you knew once you let go there would be no reeling it back in. Your mind was racing, a million different thoughts going at the same time as you walked up the stairs, how stupid you felt, the pain in your chest, wondering how far Vegeta would have let it go, and if either of them were ever truly capable of love. You could hear them arguing but you were too overwhelmed to really tune in to what was being said. You expected for one of them to come crashing through the wall at any second, so you decided it was best if you left.

You grabbed your phone and dialed the only person you knew would understand, “Bulma?”

The second she heard the waver in your voice, she offered to come get you. She insisted on picking you up, not wanting you to drive with the state you were in. You packed a bag and made your way downstairs, glancing around but seeing nothing had been destroyed yet. There was no sign of either of them and somehow that made it worse. You thought seeing their faces for the last time would be painful but knowing they had just left completely was devastating. You half expected another plea from Goku or some snide remark from Vegeta, but there was nothing but emptiness.

By the time Bulma arrived, you were waiting on the front porch, trying to escape the deafening silence inside. She helped you with your bag without a word, knowing there was nothing she could say to make you feel better. You stopped trying to control the tears and let them fall as she drove, hoping for this to be a nightmare, that you’d wake up at any second with the two Saiyans wrapped around you. You zoned out for the drive, not aware of how much time had passed or how long you’d been with her.

“You can stay with me as long as you want, there’s plenty of room.” She said as she pulled into the driveway at Capsule Corp.

“Thanks, but I don’t want to impose. I just needed somewhere to go tonight.”

“Nonsense, you’re not an imposition. Besides, it’ll be nice having you in the house, my parents can be insufferable at times.” She offered a slight smile.

“Thank you, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Bulma pulled you into a hug, which should have made you feel a little better, but the contact made you remember how perfect it felt to be wrapped in Goku’s arms. A choked sob escaped your throat as the heaviness pushed down on you again. She held you for a moment before helping you inside and showing you to your room.

It took you no time to collapse on the bed and fall into fully sobbing. Your brain told you that you had made the right decision but your heart felt like it was completely wrong. You wanted to run back to Goku and tell him you were sorry, that he shouldn’t be punished for Vegeta’s actions, but you knew deep down that this was how it had to be. There were too many differences between you two. You wanted to hate Vegeta, push all thoughts of him out of your head, but you couldn’t. No matter how hard you tried you still wanted to cling to the small sliver of hope that there was still good in him.

As you curled up, hugging a pillow to your chest in an attempt to soothe the pain, your eyes grew heavy and your thoughts slowed. You knew if you could make it through that night, then the rest of the days wouldn’t be nearly as difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize for the angst and pain that has been inflicted with this chapter. I'm so sorry. Just know this is not the end. And thank you all for the comments and kudos and sticking with the story this far.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one ever said break ups were easy, but Saiyan break ups were even harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter this time but only because the next one is going to be long and answer some questions that have been lingering. Hope you enjoy!

Day two and day three were a blur. Four and five were just as painful as day one. You spent most of the time in bed, waning between feeling everything and feeling numb. Your cheeks were stained with tears and your hair hadn’t seen a brush in days. Bulma was more than accommodating during your stay, always bringing you fresh towels and making sure you were at least eating a little bit each day. She didn’t push or try to pry into anything which was a blessing because every time you thought about them or your situation you felt overwhelmed. You missed them more than you thought you would and the longer you were away from them the more it seemed to hurt. You glanced at the clock and noticed it was already late afternoon, time for the daily visit.

You climbed out of bed and walked over to the window where you could see the front door perfectly. Right on time, Goku appeared outside and rang the doorbell. He looked fine for the most part, a little ragged but you assumed he’d been training. Bulma answered the door, again, like she had for the last several days.

“Sorry Goku, not today.” She stood in the doorway.

“Can’t you just ask her?” He pleaded.

“If she wanted to see you, she’d come answer the door. She’s fully aware of your routine.”

He dropped his gaze to the ground in defeat, “just tell her I miss her, okay?”

“Of course.” She nodded and stepped back inside to close the door.

You watched as he stood there for a moment and wondered if Vegeta knew about his visits. As you were just about to return to your bed, he glanced up at your window. He must have sensed your ki as you were watching. He took one step towards you but stopped himself. Part of you wanted him to come up, but the other part wanted him to go back home. He pressed his fingers to his forehead and disappeared in an instant, leaving you.

“I take it you saw him?” Bulma asked from the doorway.

“Yeah. He seems okay.”

She stepped further into the room, looking as though she wanted to say something but holding back, but Bulma wasn’t one to hold her opinion to herself for very long.

“I know it isn’t my place, but he isn’t okay. He looks broken. I’ve never seen Goku without a smile for more than two seconds and every time he comes here, he looks less and less like himself.”

“He’ll be fine, he just needs more time.” You were sure it would get easier, though the past few days gave you no indication of it letting up.

Bulma approached you and lifted your gaze to meet hers, “you’re not okay either.”

She looked at your pale face, your eyes swollen from crying, but there was more. You felt weak, weaker than normal, and the ache in your chest seemed to be growing by the day. In the past, you would have started to feel a little better by now, but you felt like you were getting worse, almost like you had the flu.

“I’m fine. I just need to eat something and take a shower, then I’ll be back to normal.”

“I hope you’re right. I can’t have you withering away on me.” She gave you a slight smile, but the worry was still evident in her eyes.

You could lie to Bulma, but you couldn’t lie to yourself. Something felt off, everything felt off. You made your way into the bathroom and started the shower. As you undressed you noticed faint bruises on your neck. You hadn’t been with Vegeta or Goku in almost a week and neither of them had bitten you for over a month. But their marks were there, clear and noticeable just like they had been made an hour ago. Your fingers brushed over the marks and they started to ache.

“Fucking Saiyans.” You shook your head and stepped into the shower.

The smallest of tasks took every bit of energy you had, by the time you got out of the shower you were exhausted. You collapsed on the bed, still in your towel, unable to get the strength to get dressed. Your eyes grew heavier and you decided you’d rest for a minute.

Your nap wasn’t relaxing, nor did it bring you a restful relief. You woke up with your head pounding and memories of the nightmares you’d had. With your towel wrapped around you, you made your way towards the closet, unsure of what time it was. A knock on your door startled you more than it should have and left your heart pounding in your chest.

You opened the door slightly, “Bulma? What time is it?”

She glanced at your state of undress but decided against saying anything, “it’s almost 2:00am. Have you looked outside?”

You shook your head, “no, I just woke up actually. Why?”

“Look outside your window.” She urged.

You left the door and made your way to look out of the large window, wondering what you were going to find when you did. You looked down to see Vegeta and Goku sitting on the ground, propped against the wall beneath your window asleep. You kind of expected something like that from Goku, but not Vegeta. You couldn’t be sure if they were actually sleeping or if they were just sitting there.

“Did they say anything?”

“Not a word. Just showed up and sat down. I don’t know what you did to them, but I need you to show me. They are seriously obsessed with you.”

You noticed the soft rise and fall of their chests and started to ache for their touch again, to rest your hand on them and let your fingers dip between the ridges of their muscles.

“There’s something else you should know,” Bulma stood next to you and pulled her phone out, “I checked the security cameras out of curiosity, and it seems like this isn’t their first sleepover.”

She scrolled through the footage from the last few days, showing they’d visited every night since the day you left. Both of them sitting beneath your window each night until dawn, neither making a move to come inside.

“Why would they do this?” You glanced over at her.

“Why do they do any of the weird things they do? You could excuse it as some weird Saiyan thing, or that it’s because they really seem to care about you.”

Bulma was right on both accounts. It seemed more like a weird Saiyan thing, but the fact that they stayed all night and made no attempt to bother you, showed that it was something more. You couldn’t deny that you missed them. Every nerve in your body screamed at you to go down there to them, but you still had no answers and you knew you’d only end up hurt. The fact that Vegeta was there made you replay the last conversation you had with him. He basically told you that you meant nothing to him, yet here he was, waiting for you like a Prince pining for his Princess. Everything was confusing and overwhelming at the same time and you felt even more exhausted than before.

You curled up in the chair next to the window, wrapping a blanket around you as you watched them for a while. They were peaceful and vulnerable like this, as if they were patiently waiting for you to come down when you were ready. You rested your head against the window, picturing the hectic life you’d have with both of them as your mates, and falling asleep with them in view. Your dreams weren’t as heavy, and you were actually able to feel at peace for a brief moment.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling asleep in a chair with two Saiyans outside your window wasn't ideal, but it helped you fade into a peaceful sleep, for a moment at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me while I try to update every week. It's been a hectic time so it helps to have a distraction. I hope you're still enjoying it and please give me any feedback you have!

“Foolish woman.” A familiar, gruff voice echoed through your mind as you shifted back into consciousness.

Your eyes flitted open and fell on the silhouette of Vegeta standing in front of you. A brief moment of panic flooded your mind and you scrambled to sit up completely, clutching the blanket around you.

“Vegeta?”

“Daft, naïve, ignorant woman.” He placed his hands on the arms of the chair, boxing you in.

The room was dark and all that was visible was the outline of his body, but his voice sounded different. It carried a different weight to it, heavier, more gravelly than normal, as if he hadn’t slept more than a few hours in the past couple of days.

“Did you come here just to insult me?” You stared into his intense gaze.

“Why didn’t you just choose?” His hands flexed as the gripped the wooden arms of the chair.

“It wasn’t that simple, Vegeta.” You couldn’t help the fear that was starting to build as he inched closer to your face.

“One thing. You were responsible for one thing.”

“Vegeta-“

As he neared you, you could see him clearer. His eyes were dark and a cold sweat glistened across his brow. He was mere inches from your face and the only thing you could think about was how his appearance mirrored your own.

“You were supposed to choose Kakarot.”

“I wasn’t-“

“You weren’t meant to leave, you should have chosen him.” A desperation filled his voice.

“I couldn’t just pick-“ You paused, a realization hitting you instantly, why he was so adamant that you were _supposed_ to choose Goku.

“Did you- Was it all a fucking lie?” You furrowed your brow and shoved him away.

You were beyond pissed. All of the pain and hurt that you’d felt for the past few days, all of it was pointless. Every word he spoke, every stab of his remarks that left you crumbling, were nothing but lies.

“Why would you do that to me?! Do you realize how much you hurt me?!“ You stood up and neared him, tossing the blanket to the floor.

"You refused to make this easy on yourself, on us. It needed to be over with.” He remained still, never moving, no matter how close you got.

Vegeta had tried to make your choice for you, pushing you in one direction to end the indecisiveness. You were angry that he went to such lengths, but the fact that he was willing to make that sacrifice was pulling you towards forgiveness. In all the time you’d known him, he had never given up something he wanted. He was always one to push anyone aside who got in his way. He was being open and vulnerable, he never would have divulged this kind of information without something else encouraging it.

“I didn’t want to pick one. I care about you both.” You finally said what had been in the back of your mind, it wasn’t that you couldn’t choose, it was that you wouldn’t.

“You can’t bond with two Saiyans.” He answered as if it was a fact.

You refused to back down from him, something in his closeness was giving you more confidence than usual. You felt like a fire had been ignited within you just by his mere presence.

“Have you ever tried?” Your body was nearly flush with his as you questioned him.

In an instant he shoved you down on the bed, his hands pinning yours above your head. He ran the tip of his nose up your throat, pulling you back into that familiarity.

“I can force you to make the bond complete.” He growled against your neck.

“You won’t.” You called his bluff, knowing he’d never exert that kind of power over you.

He pushed your legs apart with his knee, settling his hips between them, “do you know why you’re so weak right now? Why your body is betraying you and declining more and more each day?”

You shook your head, unable to form a clear sentence. You could feel the ridges of his muscled core against you and remembered the feeling of being pressed against him. His scent was intoxicating, almost hypnotic, and made your heart beat faster. You needed more of him, but you refused to give in to your innate feelings.

“You left. You left your potential mates without completing the bond. The longer you’re away, the worse you’ll feel.”

You shook your head, there was no way that was true. It made no logical sense for you to feel this way just from being physically distant from them. But you didn’t start feeling this way until you left, and it would explain why they also look like death, and why they were camped outside.

“So I’m just supposed to come back?”

“There is another option. Choose your mate, here, now. End all of this agony you’re putting yourself through.” He stared down into your eyes, waiting for an answer.

“And Goku?”

“He’s an imbecile, you deserve better, you deserve a _Prince_.” He used his free hand to run the tips of his fingers along your jaw.

“What happened to making me choose him over you?” As you stared up at him, you could see his pupils were dilated, his demeanor changing to something dark.

“I was a fool to think I could let him have what’s mine.” He all but growled.

Your mind was a haze as he touched and caressed your body, giving you everything you’d missed for the past few days. You couldn’t deny that his proposition was enticing, but it wasn’t what you wanted.

“I thought we agreed not to come into the house?” Goku spoke from the end of the bed, pulling your attention from Vegeta’s intense gaze.

Vegeta sat back and turned towards Goku, “that was a ridiculous agreement.”

“Goku?” The trance from Vegeta had lifted and everything that had transpired started to flood back into your mind as you sat up.

With clarity of mind, you had questions and demanded answers, “why are you here? Both of you?”

Goku hesitated as he moved closer to the bed, “we needed to be close to you.”

“That’s not how break ups work. You can’t just follow me.”

“But I missed you.” Goku seemed even more heartbreaking as he placed his hands on the bed and approached you, “please come back?”

Vegeta watched as Goku basically groveled, “stop being so pathetic, Kakarot.” He chided with his arms crossed, seeming to be more annoyed that Goku was getting your sympathy.

You caressed his cheek as he neared you, “I can’t do that, Goku.” It pained you to even say the words out loud, especially since he was staring at you with wide, pleading eyes that worked at breaking you down.

Your fingers brushed against the warmth of his cheek, bringing back memories of how perfect it felt to be enveloped in his embrace.

“Why not?” He asked with only an innocence and naivety that Goku could.

“Because I-“ Any logical explanation felt pointless. You wanted them both and knowing that Vegeta had completely lied about everything to spare you the decision, made you want them even more.

“Fuck.” You grabbed Goku and pulled him into a kiss.

His lips crashed into yours and ignited a heat that pooled within you. You missed the feeling of his softness, the way he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you against him. He kissed you back with a desperate need, hoping to keep you like this and not lose you again. Your heart fluttered as his touch invaded your senses and left you in a haze.

“Please.” He begged between each kiss, dragging you down further as his gentleness crashed over you in waves.

Vegeta interrupted with his hand tugging at your chin, plucking you from Goku’s lips. A small whine left your mouth at the absence of contact, until Vegeta pressed his lips to yours. His hand rested beneath your chin as he kissed you, the addictiveness of his touch returned, and you never wanted it to end. You still had no idea what to do or how this would even work, but you knew you couldn’t stay away from them, not when the need was this dire and you were starving for their touch.

“Fine.” He grunted as he pulled away.

You stared at him, a little confused and disappointed that he’d broken the kiss.

“You can try to bond with us both.” He explained when you didn’t immediately catch on.

“Will that work?” Goku asked, his cheerful tone returning.

“I have no idea, but it seems like the only solution.”

You threw your arms around him and kissed him again, pure happiness filling your heart as the weight of the choice had been take off of you and you could actually have them both. His fingers threaded through the back of your hair as he kissed you deeply, his tongue invading your mouth and a low growl emanating from his throat. Goku mimicked Vegeta’s actions earlier, and gently pulled you away from his lips.

He nuzzled the tip of his nose against yours, “is that what you want?”

You nodded your head slightly, “yes.”

“Does that mean you’ll come back home?” He seemed more eager to have you around on a consistent basis.

“Of course.” You smiled and kissed him again.

“Can we do it now then?” He broke away from your lips and glanced between you and Vegeta.

Vegeta released you and scooted back to get off the bed, “no, she needs to rest before she starts the ritual.”

“Wait, you’re not leaving are you?” You had just gotten them back, you weren’t ready to lose them again.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Goku grabbed you and pulled you into his arms, holding you with his chin resting on your shoulder.

“Kakarot-“

“Stay? Please? I won’t be able to sleep if you leave now.”

Vegeta sighed, but you knew he wouldn’t stay if it wasn’t something he didn’t want too. He crawled up the bed and laid back beside you as you and Goku shifted and got more comfortable. You rested your head on Vegeta’s chest while Goku wrapped himself around you like a vine, clinging to you as if you’d slip away if he loosened his grip for a moment.

A calmness washed over you as you slipped into a space between consciousness and sleep. You were finally where you wanted to be, where you felt safest and the most peaceful, between your two Saiyans, ready to put the past week behind you.

The night you left weighed heavily on not only you, but them as well. After you stormed out of the room and headed up the stairs to pack, Vegeta and Goku continued the argument.

“Why did you say all of that mean stuff?” Goku kept his voice low.

“I had no choice.” Vegeta snapped.

“You said you were going to help her make her decision, not run her off completely.”

Vegeta grunted in annoyance, “how could I have predicted she’d come to this conclusion?”

“I don’t know, but you can’t let her leave.” Goku paused, hearing you try to muffle your sobs as you spoke to someone.

Vegeta wanted to stop you, he knew what would happen if you left, but he also knew this might be for the best.

“She’s made her decision.” Vegeta pushed past Goku, his mind made up, just as yours was.

You had only been gone for a few hours and already it was eating away at the two Saiyans. Goku paced, feeling like he was going to crawl out of his skin while Vegeta tried to focus on using the training bots Bulma had made. He dodged their attacks effortlessly enough, but when his mind became clouded, he wasn’t able to move out of the way quick enough. The beam shot from the bot and skimmed Vegeta’s upper arm, pissing him off to no end. By the time he let out his frustration and the rage that was building, the gravity chamber was almost destroyed and the bots were all decommissioned.

“I don’t like this.” Goku walked past Vegeta.

“Get used to it. It’s only going to get worse.” He answered shortly, wishing he had just stayed in the gravity chamber.

“Worse? For how long?” Goku had zero interest in feeling like this for any amount of time.

“Until the bond is broken.” Vegeta tensed, feeling just as on edge as Goku but able to hide it better.

Goku stopped pacing and looked at Vegeta, “how long does that take?”

“However long it takes, Kakarot. Now stop pestering me.” Vegeta barked.

Goku gave Vegeta a few minutes of silence until he couldn't take it anymore.

“There has to be something we can do.” He returned to pacing and feeling like he was going to crawl out of his skin.

Vegeta glanced at him and sighed, “there is one thing that might help.”

Goku stopped again, willing to try anything to make it stop. He listened intently to every word Vegeta said and followed him to Capsule Corp. It was almost pitch black, except for a few perimeter lights around the property.

“Remember, we stay out here and we don’t make a sound.” Vegeta spoke in a hushed tone.

“Yeah, whatever. I just need a break from this feeling.” Goku nodded his head and approached the house. He could sense your ki and the restless sleep you were fighting against.

He propped himself against the wall outside of your window and sat down. Not long after arriving, the aches and uneasy feelings started to subside. They weren’t completely gone but it was more bearable. Vegeta took a seat a few feet away from him, leaning back against the wall and trying to ignore the fact that he was there, pining after you like some lovesick adolescent.

“Does she feel like this too?”

“It’ll be worse for her since she’s human. In the next few days, she’ll most likely start losing weight and feeling weaker by the day.” Vegeta knew if it was difficult for a Saiyan to be separated from their potential mate, then it would only be worse for you.

Goku sighed as he glanced up at your window. He wanted to talk to you, to explain everything, but he knew Vegeta would never allow him to interfere. He had to try something or none of you would survive this.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cozy morning between the Saiyans is interrupted with a change of plans.

You shifted, but quickly realized you had no room to move. You opened your eyes to see Vegeta’s face buried in your chest and Goku’s arms wrapped around your waist with his head nuzzled against your back. The heat coming off of them was stifling and you felt like you were in a furnace.

“Seriously guys? This isn’t a hotel for stray Saiyans.” Bulma all but shouted from the doorway, startling you all and waking them from their peaceful sleep.

You stretched as you sat up, untangling yourself from them, “sorry, Bulma. They kept scratching at the door to come in.”

She laughed and stepped into the room, “as long as you promise to feed them and take care of them.”

“Will you two stop blabbering so much?” Vegeta snapped as he sat up, yawning and clearly still exhausted.

“I take it you made up?” Bulma completely ignored him.

Goku shifted slowly, still half asleep as he reached for you and wrapped his arms around your waist.

“For now.”

“Good, the more the merrier tonight.”

You furrowed your brow, “um, more for what?”

“I’m throwing a party tonight. I was originally doing it to help distract you from the utter heartbreak from these two, but now it can be a ‘you’re happy again’ party.” She was anything but subtle and would definitely tell both of them off if needed.

“Actually we have plans tonight-“ You wanted to get the mating ritual done with so you could possibly have both of them.

“Your Saiyan sandwich can wait, I’ve already invited everyone and ordered enough alcohol to drown a small city.” Bulma wasn’t going to take no for an answer and it wasn’t like a party sounded like a bad idea.

“Okay, we’ll be there.” You smiled and felt Goku tighten his arms around you.

“Good. I still have some planning to do since we’ll have two extra guests, but breakfast should be ready in about an hour.” She left without another word or question as to why she had change things since they were coming.

“I’m not going to some insignificant human celebration.” Vegeta mumbled.

“We’re all going, especially since Bulma was nice enough to take me in, build you a gravity chamber that you continuously break, and offer to feed your bottomless pits of stomachs.” You looked down to see Goku had laid his head in your lap while he clung to you, still asleep.

“And what about the mating ritual?” He moved closer behind you.

“It’ll still be there after the party. We won’t stay long, just a few hours and enough to say we were there.” You felt his breath tickle the back of your neck.

“Fine.” He grunted and pressed his lips to the side of your neck.

You glanced down and ran your fingers through Goku’s hair, “what about you? Any problems with going to a party?”

“Will there be food?” He mumbled with his face pressed against your stomach.

“Probably.”

“No problems then.” He answered without looking up.

His obsession with food and blunt affection for you always made you smile. It was Vegeta that was acting different. He had moved closer and rested his chin on your shoulder, kissing you softly and nuzzling against you. You couldn’t say you hated the intimacy from them and it was certainly a change of pace from their constant fighting over you. You missed them, more than you thought you would and found yourself wanting to postpone the mating ritual for fear of not being able to bond with them both and having to lose one. The party was the perfect distraction and obstacle for completing the mating ritual.

They scarfed down breakfast in record time and refused to leave your side. They made you sit in the middle of them and stay there until they were finished. After that, the rest of the day was filled with lounging around with them clinging to you. Of course, Vegeta would pull away any time someone else entered the room, but as soon as they were gone, his hands were on you again. You wondered if it was embarrassment or his pride that kept him from being openly affectionate in front of anyone other than you and Goku.

As the time for the party neared, they were starving like they hadn’t eaten in days and you were trying to keep them away from the food as you got ready.

“Because it’s rude. You have to wait for the other guests.”

“But they won’t even know. We could just eat a little bit.” Goku argued.

“Who cares if it’s rude? Humans are the most vile-“

“Hey, I’m human, remember?” You stopped him mid insult.

A knock at the door pulled you away from their pouting. As soon as you opened it, Bulma pulled you out of the door.

“Head outside, I’ll bring her down when she’s ready.” She shouted back at them.

“Ready?” You questioned as she continued down the hallway towards her room.

“I bought you something to wear for the party.” She pulled you into her room and closed the door.

“But I-“ You tried to argue but when she showed you what she’d bought, you couldn’t exactly argue, except for the fact that it was far too short.

You fidgeted with the hem of the dress as you descended the stairs and headed towards the back lawn. Bulma had gone all out with getting you the most expensive dress with the least fabric. It was dark red and skintight, barely covering your thighs as you walked. By the time you made it outside, the party was already in full swing with people literally everywhere. You couldn’t help but feel a little anxious and tried to find Goku and Vegeta immediately. After searching for a moment you finally spotted them towards the back, sitting at a table with plates piled in front of them as they gorged themselves, because where else would they be?

You didn’t make it five steps towards them before they both looked up and set their gazes squarely on you. Their eyes moved hungrily up and down your body as you approached them. Your cheeks flushed under their scrutiny and you felt nervous as you reached them.

“Do I look okay?” You asked when they both remained silent, barely chewing the food that was still stuffing their mouths.

Goku swallowed hard, as his mouth hung open, “wh-where did you get that?”

“Bulma. Do you like it?” You glanced at Vegeta to see he hadn’t moved or taken his eyes off of you, which was a sign he either liked it or that he was trying to find the nicest insult he could.

Goku stood up and made his way towards you, his eyes trying to find a fixed point to stare at, but failing miserably.

“I can see so much of you.” He almost circled you in a predatory manor.

His fingertips brushed your thigh, just below the hem of the dress, “why is it so short?”

“It’s nothing more than a ploy.” Vegeta’s gruff voice scratched against your ear as he closed in behind you.

“What ploy would that be? To make you both speechless? Or to watch your jaws hit the floor?” You felt a spark of confidence from their reactions.

“You’re teasing, toying with us because you know we can’t mate with you here.” His hand drifted down the back of your neck as his fingers grazed your lower back.

“Wait, why not?” Goku seemed genuinely disappointed as he had already sandwiched you between him and Vegeta, his body firmly pressed against you.

“Because we’re at a party. And there are people around.” You swatted Vegeta’s hand away when you felt him pushing your dress up slowly from behind.

“So if they leave can we do it then?” Goku asked with all seriousness.

“There you are!” Bulma shouted and stopped the conversation, making them both take a step away from you.

“Vile, woman.” Vegeta mumbled under his breath.

“I’ve been looking for you,” she grabbed your hand and pulled you out from between them, “you’re way behind on shots.”

You glanced back at them to see their gazes still fixed on you as you were being dragged away from them. Whatever Bulma’s plan was for buying you that dress, it was genius. You had never seen them so awestruck at anything in the entire time you’d known them.

You tossed back two shots, assuming that was enough, but Bulma was already pouring you three more before you even sat the glasses down. The alcohol helped loosen you up to the point where you were no longer fidgeting with the dress and actually started to relax a little bit. You hadn’t forgotten about the brooding Saiyans, but it was nice to just have fun without worrying about making choices that would destroy someone’s life.

“One more, you have to.” Bulma stumbled towards you with another shot glass in hand.

“I can’t,” you shook your head, “everything’s already spinning.”

You felt a hand on your lower back, “oh, come on, one more won’t hurt.”

When you turned to see Yamcha and felt his hand sliding lower, you almost yelped. You barely had time to register what was happening before another pair of hands had grabbed you and were dragging you away. You stumbled to keep up as you were pulled just outside of the party where the lights faded. You finally stopped at a tree and got to see your captor.

“Vegeta, the fuck?” You blurted out.

“You let that spineless fool touch you.” His gaze was burning through you.

“Didn’t let him do anything. He just did it.” You were finding it hard to focus on him as he glared at you.

“Is that what you want? Some pathetic human?” He was seething and fighting to keep his eyes on yours and not letting them wander down your body.

“Fuck no. He’s drunk and touched my ass, Vegeta, it doesn’t mean I’m going to mate with him.”

The mention of the word set him on fire in an instant. He pushed you back against the tree with his arms on either side of you. He glanced around you to the party as it continued before looking at you again.

“You’re mine.” He pressed his lips to yours with a searing kiss that left you breathless and barely able to stand.

He broke the kiss and dropped to his knees, glancing at the party again before pushing your short dress up around your hips. You wanted to tell him to stop, but he looked too good on his knees and full of jealousy. He yanked your panties down, leaving them to fall around your ankles.

“No one else touches you, understand?” He peered up at you with his mouth so close to the apex of your thighs.

Your mouth went dry as you stared down at him and all you could manage was a small nod of your head. He growled as he pressed his face between your thighs, his tongue sliding between your slick folds and circling your clit. His hands gripped your hips, holding you still as you tried not to fall over. A small moan escaped your lips but before you could let it out fully, a hand clamped down over your mouth.

“Don’t want anyone else to hear you, do we?” Goku kept his voice low as you glanced over at him.

You let the full moan out into his hand as Vegeta’s tongue swirled around your clit. You leaned back against the tree, fighting your head as it spun at the reality that was your life and because of the alcohol. You knew anyone could walk by at any moment, see you being absolutely devoured by Vegeta and Goku helping keep you silent. You didn’t care though, it felt too good and the excitement of possibly being caught was too good to give up.

You whimpered and your muffled moans were soon pouring out into Goku’s hand as you felt your release nearing. Vegeta spread your legs wider, giving him better access as his tongue delved deeper within you and left your legs shaking and dripping with your own wetness. You mumbled curse words as your orgasm slammed into you, sending your mind reeling and your body trembling at their mercy.

Goku released your mouth and tilted your face up towards him, “no one else.”

Vegeta pulled away and stared up at you, your come glistening on his mouth and chin, “did you take care of him, Kakarot?”

You glanced at the two of them as Vegeta stood up, wiping his chin with the back of his hand, “take care of who? What did you do?”

“He won’t be touching you again.” Vegeta said with a smirk that unnerved you.

“What did you two-“ You pushed yourself off the tree and immediately got hit with a wave of dizziness, “where’s Yamcha?”

“I didn’t hurt him, just made sure he knew not to put his hand on you again.” Goku placed his hand on your side as he noticed you stumble.

“You didn’t break his hand like we discussed? Pathetic.” Vegeta snapped at him.

You wanted to yell at them, but the alcohol from earlier was making a comeback as it built up in your throat. You tried to swallow it back down, but it was too late. You placed your hand on the tree and emptied the contents of your stomach on the ground.

“Are you okay?” Goku stood beside you and held your hair back as you continued to vomit.

“She’s clearly sick, Kakarot. She needs a doctor.” Vegeta tried to pick you up but you pushed him away.

“I’m not sick,” you gasped as the vomiting ceased, “I just drank too much.”

Their sudden silence let you know they had no idea how you’d be sick from drinking. It was truly astonishing how they survived on Earth with the lack of knowledge between them.

“Alcohol, I’ll explain it later. Just take me home.” You felt a little better since throwing up, but knew there was more to come.

This wasn’t at all how you saw the night going or ending. Goku picked you up with ease and cradled you against his chest as he pressed his fingers to his forehead and had you back home instantly. You felt bad for not telling Bulma you were leaving, but you had not choice and you could text her later. You were still curious what Goku said to Yamcha and if he actually threatened to break his hand, but before you could ask, you were huddled over the toilet vomiting again while he and Vegeta stood by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you can all guess what comes in the next chapter? Finally, the mating ritual. Will it work? Can you bond with two Saiyans?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day had finally come for you to attempt to bond with two Saiyans. Would it work though?

The next morning you woke up with your head feeling like a brick was sitting on top of it and a general ache had settled in your muscles completely. You barely opened your eyes to see a very close and very excited Goku staring you right in the eye.

“Goku… personal space.” You groaned as you sat up.

“Not after today. No more personal space ever again.” He climbed on the bed with you.

“I don’t even- what does that mean?” You blinked in confusion.

“He thinks the mating ritual will make you inseparable from us, even though I’ve explained it to the imbecile several times that it doesn’t work like that.” Vegeta stepped into the room.

“And it has to be today that we do it?” You felt like garbage and the prospect of an intense, alien ritual was not very appealing.

“It was supposed to be yesterday, but you got sick.” Goku whined.

“I just- I don’t feel very good right now.” You were starting to feel guilty for drinking so much.

“It’s not our fault you decided to get inebriated with those fools.” Vegeta snapped, seeming to be more on edge than usual.

“Okay, we’ll do it. Just give me until tonight at least. I’ll be better then.” You watched as the excitement dropped from Goku’s face when he realized you weren’t doing it right then.

You grabbed his hand and leaned closer to him, “I promise we’ll do it tonight. I just want to feel better first.”

He smiled slightly but you could tell he was still disappointed, “okay, is there anything we can do to make you feel better?”

“I just need a shower, some water, and probably a nap. Nothing you two need to do.” You didn’t want them waiting on you hand and foot.

Deep down you still had the nagging worry that the bonding wouldn’t work with both of them and that it would end one of your relationships. You held that concern to yourself, determined not to put anymore worry on either of them.

They agreed to train for the most part of the day and leave you to getting the rest you needed. It was helpful for the most part, but as the day dragged on, the weight on your chest got heavier. You wanted the ritual to work, to have both of them, but it didn’t seem possible. By the end of the day you were rested and feeling better besides the knot of anxiety in your stomach.

Just as you were getting ready to go find them, they found you first. Vegeta and Goku stood at your doorway, both of them looking uncharacteristically nervous, which put you at some ease knowing they were just as uncertain as you.

“So how do we do this?” You looked to Vegeta for guidance.

“First, we’ll both mark you again, making sure our claims are made since it’s been a while. Then you’ll need to do the same to us, but hard enough to draw blood. After you’ve made your claim, we’ll both need to mark you again, this time breaking the skin and tasting your blood. The bond will be complete then.”

“That’s a lot of steps and a lot of blood drinking. What if I can’t bite you guys that hard?” You were starting to feel even more uncertain.

“It’s not as difficult as you think.” Vegeta moved closer to you and brushed his fingers along the side of your neck as Goku stepped closer.

“It’ll be over before you know it.” He reassured you with his normal Goku enthusiasm.

They boxed you in between them, hands travelling down your body as they nuzzled against the sides of your neck. The Saiyan ritual was anything but simple and you started to wonder how it even came to be. Your skin heated at their touch as they brought your mind back to them, their lips skating down your neck.

“Are you ready to be our mate?” Vegeta asked as his teeth grazed your skin.

“Wait.” You stopped them and they immediately pulled back from you.

“If this doesn’t work, I-“

“It’ll be fine. We’ll figure it out after.” Goku reassured you easily without a doubt, eager to get started.

You leaned up and kissed him softly, needing that last moment of contact before things changed completely. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into his embrace as his tongue brushed across your bottom lip. Thoughts of missing his gentleness invaded your mind but you quickly pushed them out. He broke the kiss and released you, letting you turn to Vegeta. You felt hesitant in approaching him, like you wanted to keep this moment going for an eternity, but he ended it by grabbing you and pulling you into a harsh kiss full of desperate need that you hadn’t felt from him before. His kiss was a stark contrast to Goku’s in the way that he nipped at your lip and held you. When he finally pulled away you were breathless and ready to continue the ritual.

“Let’s do this.” You took a deep breath and exhaled it quickly, pushing nerves and thoughts aside.

They took their positions next to you again and wasted no time in kissing down your neck and each of them biting into you. Their marks sent a heat pooling between your thighs, making you feel almost desperate in your need for them.

“Your turn.” Vegeta spoke against the shell of your ear.

You felt it was best to get it over with quick, so you grabbed him and used the pent up sexual need to sink your teeth into the side of his neck. He groaned at the feeling and his hands immediately gripped your hips as he felt your tongue laving over the broken skin. You weren’t sure how fast you needed to be so once you were finished with him you reached over and pulled Goku closer, but Vegeta never loosened his grip on you. You found yourself licking the side of Goku’s neck before marking him. You bit down hard and felt him tense and inhale sharply as a growl reverberated through his chest. You licked the small trickle of blood from his wound and felt an intense rush of energy wash over you. You felt animalistic, like you wanted to climb them both and spend the next week intertwined with them. It was overwhelming.

“One more.” Vegeta said as he and Goku returned their mouths to your heated flesh.

You found yourself wanting to feel their bites again, keening for it as their teeth made contact with you. When they finally sunk their teeth into you, it wasn’t pain that you felt, it was pleasure, almost orgasmic, making you moan and hold onto them both. You felt their tongues lapping at the marks as they both seemed to be growling against you and pawing at your body, grasping at you for some kind of stability and out of pure need.

“Did it work? Are we bonded?” You asked breathlessly and full of energy you desperately needed to expend.

Without a word between them, Vegeta pushed you back onto the bed as Goku worked at stripping you of your clothing quickly. He made no move to be gentle or soft as he tore the clothing from your body. They both instantly removed their clothes and climbed onto the bed with you. Everything was a blur of touching and kissing, being pulled from one pair of lips to the next. They pinned you between them as they continued to nip and bite at you, their hands roughly grabbing you anywhere they could reach. You wanted to ask them to stop, to take a moment, but everything felt too intense, as if every nerve ending in your body had been heightened and made sensitive to their individual touch. Your senses were overloaded with them and their scent, every touch, kiss, bite, it was as if you were honed in to each sensation specifically and felt it throughout your entire body.

“Ours.” Goku muttered against the back of your neck as Vegeta pulled you closer, draping your leg over his hip.

He gave you no warning before pressing the tip of his cock into you and slowly entering you inch by inch. You clung to him as he filled you, needing him impossibly close. He set a hard pace of thrusting into you and easing out slowly. Each time his cock hit deeper within you it left you breathless and moaning for him. Goku kept his chest pressed against your back as he kissed, licked, and bit each inch of your skin that he could find.

Vegeta abruptly pulled out of you and before you could protest, you felt Goku easing into you. You gasped as he filled you and held you still between them. Vegeta grabbed your throat and pulled you closer to him, his lips brushing against yours as he stared intensely into your eyes.

“You belong to us now.”

All words left your mind as you tried to think of a response, nothing made sense in your head and you were completely lost between them. He held you just out of reach to press your lips to his and smirked as your eyes rolled back when Goku slammed into you hard. You whimpered and clenched around him as you came, the first of many that night you were sure. Your entire body felt like it was on fire as pleasure crashed into you in waves. Goku continued to fuck you through your orgasm, never relenting his pace or roughness as Vegeta held a firm grip on your throat.

Just as you started to come down and finally catch your breath, Goku pulled out of you and Vegeta took his place. They took turns fucking you through orgasm after orgasm, having you pinned between them as sweat glistened over your bodies and you silently plead for more. You soon lost count and the ability to utter a single syllable. It felt like you had been fucking for hours by the time they each took turns cumming inside of you, muttering remnants of your name mixed with ‘ours’.

You melted into one another as you fought to catch your breath, limbs falling weakly and soft kisses replacing the harsh ones from before. You remained between them, mainly because you couldn’t really move and weren’t sure they’d let you if you tried, but also because a bliss washed over you as you laid there with them, enjoying the moment of utter peace.

“I was right.” You said sleepily.

“About?” Vegeta grunted with his eyes still closed.

“You can bond with two Saiyans.”

He made no remark or attempt at arguing with you as he draped his arm over your chest. Goku nuzzled against you with his arm over your stomach and his leg draped over you. You closed your eyes, content and happy between your two Saiyans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. I'm still considering writing more to it, delving into their new relationship as a bonded thruple? Threesome? idk. And of course other situations they may find themselves in... Anyways, I haven't decided yet if I'm going to continue after this chapter. I am so grateful for every one of you that has read, left comments/kudos or just screamed at me on Tumblr. Thank you all for reading!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally mated to the two Saiyans and things were perfect. Kind of.

If you thought you were exhausted before becoming their mate, you were almost dead now. The sex was constant and more frequent than before. You barely had a second to yourself to rest before one or both of them were coming to find you. It wasn’t that you were complaining, but your body was sore in most places and bruised in others. There were other perks to being mated to them though. They were more affectionate towards you, by instinct or by choice, either way it was nice. And they had cut back on training, but mainly so they could be near you more often.

You woke up one morning feeling like you hadn’t slept in days, but you knew that wasn’t the case. It was already mid-day and they had set out to train in the gravity chamber. You made your way downstairs and outside, hearing the machine whirring as they turned the gravity down. You waited right outside the door for them. It was odd, you found yourself wanting to be with them even more than before.

“You’re awake!” Goku basically shouted and grabbed you, wrapping his arms around you and lifting you off the ground as he hugged you to his sweaty body.

“Goku- put me down.” You laughed as he squeezed you.

He set you down and Vegeta immediately pulled you close to him, kissing the side of your head, “you slept in today.”

“Just tired. Could have something to do with the two insatiable Saiyans I have at my disposal.” You grinned and kissed him.

Vegeta pulled away and inhaled your scent, “still tired?”

“Not anymore.” You could feel the bulge in his pants pressing against you.

Goku moved behind you and kissed down your neck, “we need a shower first.”

“Let’s go then.” You turned towards the house.

It took them no time to have you stripped and in the shower, pinned between them with their mouths and tongues exploring every inch of you. You leaned back against Goku’s chest as his hands gripped your hips and Vegeta slowly trailed his way down your stomach to the apex of your thighs. The warmth of the water washed over you as your wet bodies were pressed against one another.

“Vegeta… fuck-“ You moaned when his tongue finally flicked over your clit.

You grabbed a handful of his hair as he continued his torturous movements. He placed your leg over his shoulder as Goku took on the task of keeping you grounded with his tongue licking up the side of your neck. Everything they did was just pure ecstasy. Every touch, lick, bite, all of it was just overload for you.

“We’re never going to get clean this way.” Goku spoke against the shell of your ear.

“Not my fault you two can’t keep your hands off me.” You turned your head towards him as he draped his arm over your chest.

By the time you were done in the shower, there was no hot water left, and you were all far dirtier than when you went in. They carried you back to the bedroom and laid you down on the bed between them, all of you completely naked and still dripping wet.

Goku nuzzled against you with his wet hair as he clung to your body. Vegeta kissed you tenderly as he slotted his leg between yours.

“We’ll be gone for a little while tomorrow.” Vegeta finally spoke.

“Gone? Where are you going?” You were a little surprised since they never went anywhere, especially not since you were mated to them.

“Dende asked us to come up to the Lookout. He didn’t really say why.” Goku answered.

You didn’t like that they were leaving and that they hadn’t told you until now, “when will you be back?” You felt so clingy asking them.

“By dinner, hopefully.” Goku kissed your cheek.

You remained in silence for a little while, wondering what Dende needed them for. You wanted to ask them more questions and to ask if you could go with them, but you didn’t want to make them feel like they had no time away from you. It was all too weird and confusing.

The next morning, they had already left by the time you got up. The house was quiet, which was nice because you felt just as sick as you had the day before. You grabbed some coffee and settled on the couch, determined to chill out for the day and enjoy your alone time, or so you thought.

By noon you were even sicker, your entire body ached and the fatigue had set in so bad that you could barely move without feeling like you were going to pass out. You grabbed your phone and called Bulma, knowing she’d come help you in an instant.

“They just left you here? Idiots.”

“They didn’t know I was sick and honestly I didn’t either.” You held onto her as she helped you stand up.

“Still, they shouldn’t just run away to play superheroes whenever they want.” She was still a little critical of them after the party and what they’d done to Yamcha, which you found out Goku basically broke a few of his fingers.

By the time you were at the hospital, you were moving even less. You felt like you could barely keep your head up on your own and everything was almost blurry. Bulma refused to leave your side and stayed with you while they ran their tests. She did her best to distract you, but really all you wanted was Goku and Vegeta.

“Alright, we have your test results back-“ The doctor thumbed through your chart as you struggled to sit up in the bed.

“Looks like you’re dehydrated and missing quite a bit of nutrients, a little low on some vitamins as well, but that’s to be expected with your condition.”

“My condition?” You furrowed your brow; you weren’t aware of any illness.

“The pregnancy.” He said flatly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnant. The most unexpected, expected thing to happen. You were well aware of how baby's were made, but the mechanics of alien DNA had thrown you off.

“Pregnancy? What pregnancy?” You felt panic start to build in your chest.

“Were you not aware?”

“Does it look like she was aware?” Bulma snapped at him.

“I’m going to be sick.” You slid off the bed and placed your hand over your stomach.

You knew how babies were made, obviously, but you really didn’t think about it being a possibility with Goku and Vegeta being aliens and all. You were panicking for yourself but then the prospect of telling them, telling Vegeta. Neither of them seemed interested in children, they’d never even mentioned them before. And with their constant training, you’d be the one responsible for everything. And money, babies cost money, like a lot of it.

“Are you okay?” Bulma placed her hand on your shoulder.

“I can’t- I can’t do this.” You said with full panic and tears in your eyes as you looked at her.

“It’s going to be okay.” She pulled you into a hug which pushed you over the edge as you cried.

Bulma comforted you as much as she could while the doctor had you hooked up to an IV for the dehydration and wrote you prescriptions for the vitamins you’d need. By the time you left, you were feeling more numb than upset. Bulma drove a little slower and said nothing during the ride. You knew she wasn’t really sure what to say to you in a moment like this, all she could do was be there for you.

“When are you going to tell them?” She asked as she pulled into your driveway.

“I guess when they get back. How do you think they’re going to take it?” You looked over at her.

“You’ll probably have to explain where babies come from to Goku. Vegeta may not have the reaction you want him to though.” She couldn’t really offer anything more than that.

You sighed, knowing she was right, “thanks for being with me today.”

She pulled you into another hug, “it’ll be okay.”

You exited the car and approached the house, anxiety forming a ball in your stomach and staying there as you walked inside. It seemed quieter for some reason, more lonely than you remembered from just earlier that day. You paced for a little while until you realized they weren’t coming back by dinner. Their trip to meet with Dende was still a mystery and you had so many questions. You decided to clean up while they were gone, giving yourself something to do and focus on. As you cleaned you imagined what it might be like with a little half-saiyan baby running around. It would be chaotic to say the least and way too messy.

You had the entire house cleaned and spotless by the time night came, but still no Goku or Vegeta. Since finding out about the baby, you kept caressing your stomach protectively, wondering if all of the anxiety was going to have an effect on it and then having more anxiety that you were going to make your baby stressed out before it was even born.

The front door swung open and you felt all of the anxiety climb up into your throat as they walked in. The second you saw their faces, you knew there was something wrong.

You stood up off the couch and approached them, “hey, what’s wrong?”

“We have something to tell you.” Vegeta said with a heaviness.

“I have something to tell you too.” You glanced over to Goku, who was basically sulking already.

“We don’t have much time.” Vegeta walked you back towards the couch and guided you to sit down.

“What? What’s going on?” You searched both of their faces for some kind of hint.

Vegeta sighed, “something has happened-“

“We have to leave.” Goku blurted out.

“Damn it, Kakarot, we agreed not to say it like that.” Vegeta glared at him.

“Wait, leave? Where are you going?” You were starting to feel panicked again.

“Dende said the Namekians need our help, he asked that we go there at once.” Vegeta explained.

“But can’t they- I mean, don’t they have people who can defend them?” You hated thinking that way, but with the news you’d just found out, you needed them there.

 _No, they can’t leave. Not now._ You thought to yourself. There was a lump in your throat and a pain in your chest at the thought of them leaving now. You wanted to scream, to tell them they weren’t going anywhere, but you held it in.

Goku shook his head and took a seat on the other side of you, “Dende said we were their best hope at defeating the aliens threatening them. The Dragon Balls there are at risk and we can’t let them get their hands on them.”

“When?” You felt your heart sinking further.

“Dende is going to use the Dragon Balls to wish us there soon and then they’ll use theirs to wish us back.” Goku explained.

The urge to ask one of them to stay was overwhelming, but you knew they fought better together and you would feel better knowing they had one another there. You dropped your gaze from them and fidgeted with your hands in your lap. You wanted to tell them about the baby, but they’d probably call the whole thing off and stay there. Which wouldn’t be a bad thing, but you didn’t want to be responsible for anything happening to the Namekians, especially since Dende had done so much for Earth already.

“We know it’s not going to be easy-“ Goku grabbed your hand.

“No, it’s- I understand, it’s just that we were just getting used to being together and now-” You held back the tears and inclination to sob in their arms.

Vegeta took your other hand, “we’ll be back as soon as we can, and we’ve asked Dende to keep an eye on you in the meantime.”

You met his gaze, his brow furrowing at you and glancing down at your stomach, “I know you have to do this.”

“If there was another choice-“ Vegeta started but stopped himself, knowing he could say nothing to fix it.

You sat there for a moment, between them as they held and comforted you. You weren’t ready to lose them even for a little while and it wasn’t like they’d be down the street, they’d be an entire planet away. The knot in your stomach was only growing and you could only imagine what it was doing to the baby.

“It’s time, Kakarot.” Vegeta glanced up at the clock and they both stood up.

You stood up with them and kissed him tenderly and then Vegeta, savoring the brief moment you had with them. They encircled you and both wrapped their arms around you, embracing you. You could feel their sadness as well as your own and hoped they’d be back quickly. They released you slowly and stepped back.

“Wait, you had something to tell us?” Goku looked down at you.

“I did, it’s um…” You glanced between the two of them, the weight of everything was just too much already but sending them away knowing about their baby might not be the best idea.

“Tell us.” Vegeta asked, tilting your face towards him.

“I’m- I’m pregnant.” You blurted it out and before they could respond, they disappeared in front of you.

“I’m pregnant.” You repeated, this time letting the tears finally fall.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving on Namek with news about their baby, Goku and Vegeta struggled to process everything in a healthy manner.

“Pregnant?” Goku stood next to Vegeta on the strange planet, a little confused and in shock.

“Yes.” Vegeta snapped.

“So she’s going to have one of our-“

“Yes.” He answered, already regretting his decision to help the Namekians.

He took off towards the nearest village without another word. Goku followed him quickly, wanting to ask more questions but deciding against it. He felt an unease settling at the thought of you being pregnant and him not being there with you.

“You,” Vegeta pointed at a small Namekian as he strode towards him, “where are the dragon balls on this planet?”

“Um, I-“ He stuttered as the angry stranger neared him.

Vegeta grabbed him by his robes and lifted him up, “did you not hear me?”

“Vegeta, put him down.” Goku caught up to him.

“No, not until he tells me where those damned dragon balls are. Now, where are they?”

“I-I don’t know, but I c-can take you to someone who does.” The Namekian offered.

Vegeta dropped him immediately, “take me to them. Now.” He demanded.

Goku followed as they walked, “why do we need the dragon balls, Vegeta?”

“To get back to Earth.” He was already annoyed with Goku and they’d only been there a few minutes.

“But what about the threat to the Namekians?”

“They’ll have to fend for themselves. That was before we knew about the child.”

Goku remained silent for the rest of the walk, conflicted between their promise and wanting to get back to you. Vegeta seemed to think it was urgent to return to you so he knew it must be serious. They continued through the village until they came upon a large hut. Vegeta still looked pissed as they approached and Goku was starting to worry about his temper.

“The Guru should be able to help.” The Namekian explained and opened the door to the hut.

Vegeta and Goku entered, their eyes adjusting to the darkness inside before seeing an elder Namekian sitting towards the back of the hut.

“Where are-“

“Ah, you must be the heroes from Earth.” The Guru greeted them.

“Yes, but we’re leaving. We need the dragon balls.” Vegeta explained quickly.

“Oh, I thought-“

“Plans have changed. We need to get back to Earth as soon as possible.” Vegeta was growing impatient.

“The soonest we can get you back is in one year’s time. As agreed before.”

Goku glanced at Vegeta, seeing his anger go from low to enraged in a split second. He could sense his power level rising right along with it.

“A year?! I will not remain on this vile planet for a fucking year!”

“Dende said he explained to you that we had just used our dragon balls prior to your arrival.” The Guru stated.

“He didn’t explain a damn thing! Are you telling me that we’re stuck here for an entire year?!” Vegeta’s temper flared.

Goku stepped closer to the Guru, almost as if he was shielding him from Vegeta, “Dende left that part out, but we really need to get back to Earth. Our mate is going to have a baby and we didn’t find out until a few minutes before arriving.”

“Oh, I see. I can understand your frustration then.”

“Frustration?!” Vegeta shouted, but Goku interrupted before he could let a slew of insults fly.

“Is there any way we could get back sooner?”

The Guru paused for a moment, thinking, “we could give you a ship, but it will take three months to get back to Earth.”

Goku knew that wasn’t what Vegeta wanted to hear, “three months? That’s a little better than a year I guess.” He glanced back at Vegeta who was about to lose it.

“One month and I won’t destroy this entire planet, including you, Kakarot.” Vegeta snapped and left the hut.

“He isn’t serious, is he?”

Goku turned back to the Guru, “any way the ship could go a little faster?”

“I’ll have them work on it. Now, about the _other_ threat to our planet.”

Vegeta stormed away from the hut, needing to put some distance between him and Goku, and the Guru. He had been deceived and he didn’t like it, but more than that, he was going to be away from you while you went through the first three months of your pregnancy. He knew how difficult pregnancies were for Saiyan women and he could only imagine how difficult it would be for you.

When Goku exited the hut, he looked around for Vegeta and saw him sulking, leaned against a tree on the outskirt of the village. He knew nothing about having kids or pregnancy, but Vegeta was acting even more on edge than normal.

“Vegeta?” Goku approached him slowly, not wanting to endure any more of his rage.

“What?” He responded quickly and with annoyance.

Goku was hesitant to speak to him when he was like this, but he had no choice, “we still have to help them.”

Vegeta sighed, “I know that, Kakarot.”

“She’ll be okay, we’ll just have Guru talk to Dende to make sure she stays with Bulma while we’re gone.”

“I never should have left, she shouldn’t be alone. I knew, I could sense a separate ki within her.” He admitted.

“You seem awfully worried about one little baby, Vegeta.” Goku was getting the idea that there was more to it than just the pregnancy.

“That’s because this isn’t just a normal human pregnancy, Kakarot, she’s at risk carrying our half-Saiyan child and neither of us are there to help her. By the time we get there she’ll be fully engulfed in her pregnancy and the child… it- we need to get back as soon as we can.”

You were curled up on the couch again, consoling yourself and trying not to have another complete meltdown. You kept your hand over your stomach protectively, wishing to have your two saiyans beside you and hoping they returned soon. Before you could drift off into a stressful sleep, Dende appeared in your living room.

“What the- Dende?”

“I was told to check on you by Goku and Vegeta.”

You slowly sat up, “are they okay? Did they make it to Namek?”

“They are fine, but Goku wants you to stay with Bulma until they return, because of the pregnancy.”

“Why? How long do they expect to be gone?” A sinking feeling hit your stomach.

“Possibly three months at least, maybe a full year.” He said and explained the situation to you.

You sat back on the couch, trying to wrap your head around it all. They weren’t coming right back, they were going to miss the entire pregnancy and possibly the birth. You caressed your stomach, fear taking over you as you realized you were in this alone.

“Tell them I’m fine and that I agreed to stay with Bulma.” You looked up at him, with no intention of going anywhere.

You had already inconvenienced Bulma plenty of times and you weren’t about to do it again for a few months to a year.

“I will tell them.” He nodded and disappeared just as quickly as he appeared.

You looked down at your belly, “looks like it’s just us for a while.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions are flaring and tv screens are flying as three weeks pass.

Three weeks had passed since you’d heard from Goku or Vegeta and it had been three of the toughest weeks you’d ever had. The baby was fine, or so you assumed. You had isolated yourself from everyone else and even ignored Bulma. She called to check on you several times a day and left several messages, but you just didn’t want to talk to anyone unless it was Goku and Vegeta. It was hard being without them, but add on top of that the fact that you were pregnant with their child, and it was all just too heavy.

“That’s complete bullshit. He is absolutely the father of that baby!” You shouted at the tv, watching another episode of Maury.

You felt a slight flutter in your stomach and looked down, “you’re not even born yet and you can tell, can’t you?”

You started to wonder if all soon to be mothers talked to their unborn babies this much, but you decided to ignore the possible insanity. Daytime tv had become your comfort, that and eating complete junk food and ignoring the intense ache and heaviness that built in your chest each day you were alone. But again, you were ignoring that part.

“Oh, I fucking knew it! Get him, Maury!” You yelled at the tv again.

A knock on the door made you pause and glance over at it. You weren’t expecting anyone and honestly you weren’t really in any position to have visitors due to your unkempt hair and four-day old clothing. You climbed out of your warm, cocoon and headed towards the door, brushing the chip crumbs from your shirt.

“Where the hell have you been?” An angry Bulma stood face to face with you as soon as you opened the door, accompanied by Eighteen.

“I-I’ve been here, why?” It was a little unnerving to have them both there, but Bulma looked pissed.

“Because you haven’t answered one of my calls or texts and no one has heard from you at all.”

You stepped aside and let them in, closing the door behind you, “I’m sorry, I just didn’t feel like being around anyone right now.”

“Piccolo told us about Vegeta and Goku.” Eighteen stepped around the pile of blankets.

Bulma glanced around the room and turned back to you, “I’ve been worried about you, especially with the little saiyan you’re incubating.”

You placed your hand over you belly instinctively, “I think it’s growing faster than it should. I can feel it moving already.”

“Have you been back to see your doctor?”

You shook your head, “I didn’t want to go alone.”

Bulma opened her mouth to let you know she would go with you, but she knew that’s not what you meant. You wanted them with you, for them to see the baby and be by your side throughout the pregnancy.

“I have an idea. You get cleaned up and I’ll be back. Eighteen, help her straighten up around here?” She left no room for either of you to say anything before she was out the door.

“Um, I guess I’ll go get a shower.” You turned to Eighteen.

“Go ahead, I got it covered down here.” She started with your blanket pile.

The water was warm, but somehow you still felt cold. You’d been avoiding the shower for a few days now, which wasn’t something you’d openly admit to anyone, but it was the peaceful solemnness that let your mind make up it’s own distractions, which always went to your two saiyans. You leaned back against the wall as you felt the tears threatening already, your chest twisting and a lump in your throat that left you breathless. You placed your hand over your mouth to silence the sobs, knowing how perfect Eighteen’s hearing was. This had become your norm over the last few weeks and you just wanted it to be over with already. You finished your shower quickly and got dressed before heading downstairs.

By the time you came down, Eighteen had already cleaned your entire living room and left it spotless.

“Seriously? You did all of this in like ten minutes?” You looked around.

“It wasn’t that much,” she shrugged, “now what?”

“Wanna watch Maury?” You asked.

“Krillin doesn’t like me watching it without him, but he’ll get over it.” She took a seat on the other end of the couch.

A few episodes in and both of you were shouting at the tv, “he’s such a piece of shit! That’s the only father that kid knows!”

“He deserves to have his limbs removed and his vocal cords severed.” Eighteen said as if it was a completely normal response.

The baby moved again, “I guess we agree.” You smiled down at your belly as you caressed it.

“Any idea who the father is?” Eighteen asked.

“Not a clue. I figure I’ll find out if it comes out trying to conquer the world or if it asks how strong I am.”

The front door swung open and in walked Bulma with an entire crew of people behind her, including a doctor. She ordered them around the house while you stayed propped on the couch, just watching. You wanted to ask what she was doing, but thought it was best just to let her work. By the time she was finished, you basically had a doctor’s office in your living room, along with some other monitors and equipment that you didn’t quite understand.

“Okay, ready?” Bulma turned to you once most of the people had filed out.

“Ready for what?” You furrowed your brow at her, utterly confused at what was happening.

“The damned thing isn’t working. Fix it.” Vegeta’s voice echoed from one of the blank screens, making your heart flutter immediately.

Bulma stepped behind it and fidgeted with some of the wires before a grainy image of Vegeta and Goku appeared on the screen. You wanted to scream and cry and hug them at the same time.

“Bulma, how-“

“I pulled some strings and hijacked a few satellites near their planet. No big deal.” She shrugged.

“Woman? You look weak, are you not feeding our child?” Vegeta stared at you through the screen.

“Let me see,” Goku pushed him aside and almost ran into the camera, “you do look weak, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, just a little tired.”

Vegeta shoved Goku over, “you need to eat triple your normal amount to sate the appetite of a saiyan.”

“We’re managing just fine.” You missed them both terribly and would gladly argue with them about eating.

“Those dried potatoes do not have enough nutrients. You need-“

“Enough with the lecturing. We don’t have super long with this.” Bulma interrupted.

She pulled you aside from the screen, “I figured you’d want them here for the first ultrasound, but we’re a little limited on time.”

You grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, she really was the most amazing friend you could have asked for. You released her, fighting back the tears as she helped you get up on the table. She moved the monitor so it was pointed at you and the ultrasound monitor on the other side. You laid back and lifted your shirt just enough to show the small bump of your stomach.

The doctor moved beside you and readied the machine, “alright, let’s get a look at the little bundle of joy.”

You were torn between looking at the ultrasound monitor and the one Vegeta and Goku were on. They didn’t say a word as they watched and waited, both of them trying to move as close as possible.

“Okay, here’s the heartbeat,” he held the scanner over your stomach and paused, “very strong.”

You heard Vegeta grunt, knowing he was priding himself on having a baby with a strong heartbeat.

“Um, does it look- I mean, is it growing normally?” You felt anxiety forming in the pit of your stomach. It felt like the baby was growing too fast, but you had nothing to compare it to.

“You’re what, three, four months along?” The doctor asked.

“My last period was like eight weeks ago.”

“Oh, well,” he glanced over at Bulma, “it’s normal for the baby to have a growth spurt about now then.”

You couldn’t shake the feeling that he was hiding something from you, but you decided not to press the issue. He moved the scanner and pressed a button on the machine, zooming out a bit and bringing the baby into full view on the screen.

It hadn’t really felt all that real until this moment. You could see the outline of a tiny hand and the shape of your baby. It was starting to get a little heavy as you stared at the screen.

“Is that it? It’s kinda small.” Goku blurted out, which earned him a harsh strike from Vegeta.

“It’s a baby, Kakarot, it isn’t even fully developed yet.”

“Geez, Vegeta, you didn’t have to hit me so hard.” He rubbed the side of his head.

Bulma placed her hand on yours, “want some privacy?”

“Please?” You looked up at her, still trying to figure out how you were going to survive the pregnancy alone.

She ushered the doctor and Eighteen out of the room, leaving you with the baby’s picture paused on the monitor and Vegeta and Goku on the other side.

“How are you feeling?” Vegeta cut right to the chase as he stared at you.

“Tired mostly.” And lonely. But you kept that to yourself.

“The baby is only half saiyan, but it will still be similar to a full saiyan pregnancy.”

“Which means?”

“It’s going to be difficult. As it grows, it will require more and more of your energy, taking all that it can from you.”

“So I’m going to be really tired?” You couldn’t help but note the concerned look on Vegeta’s face.

“Why are you at home? I thought you were staying with Bulma?” Goku interrupted.

“Yes, woman, why are you there?” Vegeta narrowed his eyes at you.

“Because I refuse to be a burden on others. I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself.” You had forgotten about your little lie.

“Clearly you’re not. You aren’t eating properly and-“

“You don’t get to lecture me. You two left me here by myself to do this and I’m going to do it my way.”

“But we didn’t know until right before we left.” Goku argued.

“Yeah, well I guess that’s what I get for mating with two of Earth’s heroes. Everyone else takes priority.” The tears threatened and you really didn’t want to cry in your last few minutes with them.

“No one takes priority over you and especially not over our child.” Vegeta cut back in.

You sat up and pulled your shirt down over your stomach, “then why am I here doing all of this alone?”

“We’re trying to get there as soon as we possibly can.” Goku moved a little closer to the screen.

“You said when we mated, you’d never just run off to fight unless you knew that me and our children were okay. Well, I’m not okay, guys, but here I am two months pregnant with an alien baby.” You weren’t able to stop the tears from falling as you stared at the screen.

Both of them remained silent, wanting to comfort you, to hold you and tell you it was going to be okay, but they couldn’t. They couldn’t do any of those things and it was killing you all.

You sniffled and took a deep breath, regaining some composure, “I need to know everything about saiyan pregnancies.”

“There’s no need, I know-“

“You’re not here and the fact is that you may not make it back before it’s born, so I-“ Before you could finish, the screen went black.

Just as quickly as they had appeared, they’d disappeared. You slumped over as your heart sank even lower, though you didn’t think it was possible.

“Where did she go?!” Vegeta shouted at the small Namekian fidgeting the wires.

“T-The connection was lost. The satellites moved out of range from-“

He grabbed him up by his robes, “I don’t want to hear excuses, I want to see my mate!”

The Namekian looked to Goku to help calm Vegeta’s temper, but he offered nothing besides his own rage starting to flare up. His fists clenched and his body tensed as he fought to keep his anger contained, but the fact was that he didn’t want to. What he wanted was to be there with you, to help you through this, but instead he’d agreed to be the hero to everyone else but you.

By the time Vegeta noticed the increase in Goku’s power level, it was too late. The monitor and wires had flown across the room and through the opposite wall. Goku’s ki glowed bright blue as his chest rose and fell with heavy breaths.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku's anger raged, Bulma kept you shielded from the truth, and you felt like the wind had been knocked out of your lungs with every step.

“Kakarot?” Vegeta turned towards him.

“We’re leaving. Now.” Goku strode out of the small hut without another word.

“You can’t go, the ship isn’t ready.” The Namekian called out after him.

“It doesn’t seem like he cares.” Vegeta smirked.

Bulma pushed the doctor outside and closed the door, “you’re seriously lacking in the acting department.”

“I was paid to lie, not act.” He walked past her.

“You were paid to tell her everything was okay. The last thing she needs right now is more stress.”

He stopped and turned back to her, “she’ll find out soon that everything isn’t fine. Her baby is growing faster than it should and she’s depleting all of her energy with just being awake. This pregnancy is dangerous for her and the baby.”

Bulma glanced back at the door before approaching him, “we’ll deal with it. All you have to do is smile and tell her it’s healthy.” She had no idea how she was going to fix this or keep you both safe, but she was going to do her best.

As time passed, you felt your body changing, your belly was rounder, your breasts ached, and you felt tired basically every second of every day. You could barely make it down the stairs without having to sit on the couch for a few minutes to catch your breath. Bulma came by frequently, more than you really wanted, but she was adamant about being there for you since Vegeta and Goku had basically been silent for the last three weeks.

“Anything today?” You glanced up at her as she placed a cup of tea in front of you.

“Sorry, no. I’ve tried to reconnect the signals, but it’s like no one is picking up on their end.” She had tried everything but wasn’t able to get through.

You dropped your gaze from hers and sighed, “every day it seems more and more likely that I’ll be going through this alone.”

Bulma took a seat next to you and placed her hand on your back, “I know it’s hard without them, but I’m here for you.”

You felt the tears already bubbling to the surface as you turned to her and threw yourself into her embrace. She held you close and comforted you as you sobbed, letting everything out that you’d been holding in. It felt good to let it out, but it brought up every painful thing you’d been through and how hopeless the situation was. You missed Goku and Vegeta like crazy, but what worse was the uncertainty about the pregnancy. You knew there was something going on, especially with the quick changes in your body. Vegeta was holding something back as well, but you didn’t have the chance to find out what. Everything was falling apart and not at all how you wanted it to go.

Bulma continued to comfort you until you told her you’d be okay for the night. You curled up on the couch and turned the tv on, just needing it for the noise. You hadn’t actually slept in your bed since they left, it didn’t feel the same without them there. Everything in the house reminded you of them and it was hard to feel anything other than loneliness. The couch was uncomfortable, especially with your stomach getting in the way, which left you limited in your movements. Sleep was difficult as you tossed and turned, fighting to find a position that worked. Your dreams were plagued by their faces and voices, floating in and out of your mind as you shifted.

“Is our bed not comfortable anymore?” Vegeta’s voice rang through your head.

“Maybe she fell asleep watching tv?” Goku added.

“No, she’s been sleeping here. I can tell.”

Their voices sounded different from what they usually did, heavier, more grounded. You sighed as you forced your eyes open to escape the dream.

“You should be in bed.” Vegeta was crouched beside you.

Your heart lept into your throat at the sight of him and Goku standing beside him. They were there, really there. All words escaped your mind at the moment and disbelief set in.

“You’re- but how?” You sat up instantly, still wondering if you were dreaming or not.

“I told you we’d return as soon as we could.” Vegeta glanced down at your round belly.

You were overcome with emotion and started to cry as you threw your arms around him, pulling him close. It still didn’t feel real, they didn’t feel real. You had waited for almost two whole months for them to return.

“Are you really here? Both of you?” You glanced up to see Goku staring down at you.

Vegeta released you and Goku immediately stepped in, lifting you up and hugging you to his body.

“I missed you.” He nuzzled against you as he hugged you.

His grip loosened as he let you slide down his body and placed your feet on the floor. Vegeta moved in behind you, kissing the back of your neck. They engulfed you in their embrace, soothing the loneliness and ache in your chest with their familiarity.

“You’re weak.” He muttered.

“I’m just tired.” You leaned back against him.

His hand moved around to your stomach, along with Goku’s, their hands flexing over it, “it’s draining you.”

“It can do that?”

“A saiyan baby will take it’s energy from the host until it can form it’s own. That’s why they were often incubated in pods after conception.” Vegeta rested his chin on your shoulder, kissing your exposed skin softly.

“So how do we stop it from doing that?” Goku asked the question you were thinking.

“I’ll figure that out later.” Vegeta flexed his hand over your stomach as he held you close.

You felt equally relieved and equally worried, but an odd calmness washed over you as you stood between them, feeling their hands on your once more.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in the arms of your favorite saiyans, but maybe things aren't back to normal completely?

That night you slept better than you had in the almost two months they’d been gone. Either because they were there, or the fact that you slept in an actual bed. You spent most of the night pinned between them as the curled around you, limbs draped over you and sleepy saiyan heads pressed against you. No matter which way you moved or how many positions you changed to, both of them always kept one hand on your belly. It was as if they were drawn to the baby and protecting it.

“You need to eat, woman.” Vegeta muttered against your shoulder.

“There’s no way you can tell I’m hungry.” You kept your voice low.

“He’s right.” Goku added, eyes still closed as he nuzzled against your chest.

“Now you’re both just messing with me.”

“It’s the baby. It’s energy is low.” Vegeta explained.

“I don’t understand this weird bond you two have with it already.” You wondered what else the baby was feeling and if they could sense anything wrong with it.

“All saiyans have an intense bond with their mate and their offspring.” Vegeta flexed his hand over your belly.

“So can you also tell who the father of this baby is?” The question had been nagging you since you’d found out.

“You’ve mated with us both, which means any offspring you have will be connected to us both. Only a blood test would tell who the biological father is.”

Goku shifted and pushed your shirt up over the curve of your stomach, letting his hand splay over it. You watched him as he stared at your belly, a softness in his touch but he was more focused than you’d ever seen him before.

“Goku?”

“It needs more.”

You furrowed your brow, “more what?”

“More energy.”

“Okay, I get it, I need to eat.” You moved to sit up but they both held you back.

“Not that kind of energy, although you do need to eat more often.” Vegeta moved his hand closer to the center of your stomach.

“Um, and that means?”

“In it’s current state, the baby is endangering itself and you. A saiyan baby will leech ki from the mother until there is nothing left. Usually the baby would have been placed in an incubator by now.”

“You still need to eat as well.” Vegeta sat up.

“And you’re going to cook for me?” You glanced back at him.

“No, I’m carrying you downstairs to cook.” He pulled you down to the end of the bed and out of Goku’s grasp.

“Wait, I’m too weak-“

“Not anymore.” Vegeta grabbed you and pulled you up to your feet.

He was right, you felt more energized than before, but you still weren’t ready to leave the warm comfort of the bed. Goku grabbed your hand and tried to pull you back down, but Vegeta kept a firm grip on you.

“But I wasn’t done cuddling.” You pouted and looked back at Goku.

“Kakarot can wait, you need food and so do we.” Vegeta hoisted you up and cradled you in his arms as he carried you away from a very sad looking Goku.

“So you’re making me cook for myself and the two of you?” You wrapped your arms around Vegeta, worried he was going to slip through your hands at any moment.

“Would you rather one of us attempt to cook and either burn the house down, or make something that kills us all?” He raised his brow at you.

“Yeah, guess not.” You knew neither of them could cook a damn thing.

He placed you down when he entered the kitchen and let you get to work. You felt better than you had in a long time, since they’d left. Goku stretched as he walked through the doorway, sniffing the air for the food you were cooking.

“I missed your food. The stuff on Namek was weird.”

“What kind of food did you eat?” You flipped the pancake over.

When the silence dragged on a little too long, you turned around to see why he hadn’t answered you, quickly finding that the room was empty. You looked around, peering into the living room but seeing it empty as well. A wave of dizziness hit you as you clutched the wall for stability. They couldn’t have been-

“Goku? Vegeta?” You called out, but heard no response.

You slumped back against the wall as nausea set in and an ache built in your chest. They weren’t there, neither of them. You were alone and now you were hallucinating full conversations.

“You don’t look good.” Goku said as he sat beside you on the floor.

“Kakarot, you imbecile.” Vegeta snapped from the other side of you.

You started to feel the panic swelling. “please tell me you’re real?” You glanced back and forth between them.

Goku looked over at Vegeta and sighed, “not today.”

You looked over at Vegeta to see the place empty and back to Goku, to see he had vanished as well. Tears streamed down your cheeks silently as you felt as if your sanity was slipping and nothing around you made sense.

The rest of the day was spent questioning everything you did and seeing glimpses of them following you around. You stopped talking to them, hoping it would make them disappear for good so you could actually function.

“Maybe you should call Bulma?” Vegeta stood next to you, leaning against the wall.

“That’s a good idea. Call her. You need her.” Goku added from the other side.

You focused on folding the rest of the laundry and ignored them, reminding yourself that you weren’t crazy, just tired.

“She can help.”

“You need her help.” Vegeta urged.

You placed your hands on the table and sighed, “I don’t need her help. I’m fine.”

As the words left your mouth you felt an intense, shooting pain through your stomach, sending you to your knees in an instant.

“Call her. Now.” Vegeta knelt next to you.

Darkness overtook you within seconds as you faded out of consciousness, both of them vanishing once again before your eyes. You reached out as you fell back on the hard floor.

“It’s going to be okay.” A familiar voice guided you back.

“Eighteen?” You shifted as she picked you up with ease.

“Get her to my house.” Bulma ordered from behind her.

Before you could ask what was happening, she held you close as she took off towards Bulma’s. You tucked your face against her as she flew. Everything still felt blurry and you honestly weren’t sure if this was even real, but it didn’t matter. You felt like you were stuck in an endless loop anyways without a way to end it, at least you weren’t seeing Vegeta and Goku anymore.

She dropped fast as she neared the house, taking you inside quickly where Bulma already had a room set up for you.

“What’s going on?” You asked as she laid you down on the bed.

“You passed out.” She explained simply.

“Where’s Vegeta and Goku?” You still held out hope that it wasn’t some fevered dream.

She remained silent, as if she wasn’t sure how to answer you. You didn’t have time to ask again before Bulma rushed in with a doctor close behind.

“You got here fast.” Eighteen stepped aside.

“Doesn’t take as long if you don’t obey traffic laws.” She smiled slightly before taking a place next to you.

“How are you feeling?”

“Dizzy, what happened?”

“You passed out, but somehow managed to call me just as you were going out.”

The doctor moved around to your other side and set up the ultrasound equipment, glancing at you every now and then.

“And Goku and Vegeta?”

She looked back at Eighteen before returning to you, “what about them?”

“Where are they? Are they here?” You sat up a little, trying to look around for them.

“She needs to know.” Eighteen tried to keep her voice low.

“Know what?” You looked at the two of them.

Bulma sighed and grabbed your hand, “everything is fine, it’s just a connection error between Dende and the Guru.”

You looked over to Eighteen who was actively avoiding your gaze, “what else?”

“He said it’s not just the Guru he can’t reach, it’s like a complete blackout on the entire planet.”

You felt your heart drop in your chest as you fell back on the bed. Everything was falling apart and you couldn’t do anything to stop it. You felt like a ton of bricks were on your chest and your mind was reeling with all of the most negative thoughts, the worst possibilities of what could have happened to your two saiyans.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problems continued to arise with the baby and you were left feeling uneasy about more than just the nausea.

_And the baby? What about the baby?_

Your thoughts echoed in your mind, trapped, not coming out of your mouth even though you were trying your hardest. Everything felt unreal, like a haze had set in over you and you were struggling to find your way back out.

When your eyes finally opened again you still weren’t sure if you were dreaming or not. Bulma stood by your side, phone to her ear as she barked orders at some poor soul. Once she saw you were awake she hung up quickly.

“Hey, are you okay?” She grabbed your hand.

You shifted and sat up a little, your head still feeling dizzy, “I think so, what happened?”

“You kind of passed out again. The doctor said you’re severely lacking in a lot of nutrients.”

“Yeah, apparently it’s the baby. What else did the doctor say?” You remembered what Vegeta had said, or what you imagined he said.

“He said the baby’s healthy but you really need to take it easy and should probably be on bed rest.”

You pushed yourself up more, resting your hand over your stomach, “that’s all I’ve done is rest. I feel like I don’t have energy to anything besides go from the couch to the toilet and back.”

“That’s why you’re going to stay here. At least until the guys get back.” She handed you a glass of water from the table next to the bed.

“Absolutely not, I’m not- Wait, have you heard from them? Vegeta? Goku? Are they okay?”

“Not exactly. All I know is that they’re no longer on Namek.”

“No longer on Namek? Where are they then?” You started to feel the panic building again and one of the monitors next to the bed started to beep.

“Maybe we should talk more later? You need more rest.”

“I’m done resting. I need to know where they are.” You grabbed the device on your finger and pulled it off, doing the same with some of the other wires they had connect to you. You slid your legs over the side of the bed and started to get up.

“Where are you going?” Bulma stepped around to the other side of the bed.

“I need answers. I’m going to climb that damned tower and talk to Dende myself.”

“No, you are not. You can barely walk, you won’t even make it to the door right now.” She stepped in your way and placed her hand on your shoulder.

She didn’t have to press hard for you to struggle to stand, “let me go, Bulma, I need to know what’s going on.”

“I know, but-“

You shoved her hand away and stared up at her, “no, you don’t know. You don’t know what any of this feels like, to be pregnant with a fucking alien and to have he father or _fathers_ be off on some random fucking planet while the only thing you can do is cry and hallucinate. I can’t- I can’t do this alone, I need them and they’re not here. I don’t know how I’m supposed to do any of this by myself.” The tears flowed down your cheeks as the sobs came out in full force.

Bulma stepped closer and pulled you into her embrace, wrapping her arms around you and letting you cry against her. She held you as you cried, letting out all of your worries and frustrations, knowing you needed more than this, but it was all she had to offer for now.

“I just- I need them home.” You muttered as the tears slowed.

“Stay here, please? So I know you’re okay?” Bulma stroked the back of your hair as she continued to comfort you.

You really just wanted to be at home, alone, but you knew she wouldn’t drop the subject. Either you stayed there or she’d come over to your house and set up camp in your front yard. She really did care about you and it was nice to not be completely alone.

“Okay, but just until I’m feeling better.” You agreed.

“I’ll take what I can get.”

Over the next few weeks, Bulma had doctors and nutritionists coming in and out of the house to work with you. She spared to expense to have you completely catered to and taken care of. You had hourly reminders for vitamins and had a constant supply of water being shoved in your face. The doctor said the hallucinations were because of how dehydrated you were, you didn’t argue, but they felt more real than just a hallucination. You still had vivid dreams of them coming to you in the night, but you kept that part to yourself, you didn’t want the doctor to try and get rid of them as well.

Bulma buzzed around the house, keeping herself busy and talking with the doctors in private after they looked in on you. At first you thought she was just discussing their compensation, which you felt guilty for her footing the bill, but you soon realized that’s not what they were discussing. You slid out of the bed and tiptoed towards the kitchen where you could hear raised voices.

“It’s immoral is what it is.”

“Immoral? You had no problem accepting my money before, what’s changed?” Bulma kept her voice low but her tone was short.

“She cannot carry that baby to term. It would be physically impossible. She’ll die on the table before she can even try to push.”

“I told you I’m working on that. All you need to do is keep smiling and telling her that everything is normal.”

You stood to the side of the door, trying to comprehend everything you were hearing.

“ _That’s_ the part I’m not comfortable with, she needs to know what’s happening to her.”

“All that would do is make her even more stressed which would put her and the baby in even more danger. Is that what you want?”

You instinctively placed your hand over your belly, caressing the bump and feeling the baby move around. The way they were talking was making it seem like either one or both of you would die before it was all over. You started to feel that familiar ache in your chest and the nausea rising in your throat as you continued to listen to them.

“Stop talking as if there’s an option here. They’re already in danger and you know that. All we’re doing is buying time and pushing off the inevitable. I don’t want to be a part of this anymore. I can’t do it.”

“So you’re just quitting?”

“I won’t be responsible for making the choice of which one of them lives and which one dies. That blood will be on your hands, not mine.” The doctor pushed the door open and froze when he saw you standing there.

“It’s not what you think-“ Bulma reached for you but you pulled away.

No words came to mind in that moment, the only thing you could do was step back from her. She was your friend, your best friend, and she kept secrets from you, life changing secrets. She kept talking, trying to explain herself and why she kept things from you. But you couldn’t focus on her words, they all sounded like mumbling as a ringing started to pierce your ears. You kept your hand over your stomach but something was off. Your skin was hot, far too hot, almost burning.

“Ahh, fuck-“ You inhaled sharply as pain shot through you, almost sending you to your knees.

“What’s wrong?” Bulma approached you again but you held your hand up, keeping her from touching you.

“Don’t. I’m fine.” You muttered through gritted teeth as you remained doubled over.

“You should get back in bed.” The doctor stepped closer.

“No, I said I’m fine. I-I don’t want to get back in the bed, I want to go home. Now!” You snapped.

You looked at your hand as you held it outstretched to keep them away from you, a glowing aura started to spread from your fingers up your arm. You stared in disbelief, watching as it engulfed your entire body and a warmth wash over you completely. The ache subsided as you stood up, your body felt like it was almost vibrating with energy.

“What the-“ Bulma and the doctor watched you as the glow overtook you.

“Calm down, woman. We’ll take you home.”

You shuddered at the sound of his voice, knowing the hallucinations had returned in full force.

“Is she a super saiyan now?” Goku asked.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Kakarot.” Vegeta’s hand rested on your hip and almost made you falter.

You turned around quickly, seeing them both standing there, their eyes fixed on you and your glowing belly.

“I don’t care if you are hallucinations, I’m glad you’re here.” You felt the tears pooling again.

“Hallucinations?” Goku cocked his head to the side as he reached for you, placing his hand on the side of your stomach.

Vegeta placed his hand beneath your chin and held your gaze to his, “what have they done to you, woman?”

“Nothing but keep her alive while you two jetted off to Namek and left her alone.” Bulma snapped at them and in that moment you realized she could see them too.

You felt your heart almost beat out of your chest and your aura started to fade as the energy within you slowly decreased.

“There, that’s better,” Goku flexed his fingers over your belly, “it was burning way too much energy.”

“You’re- You’re really here? Actually here?” You couldn’t believe it.

Your hands trembled as you touched both of them, letting your fingers graze their cheeks, grounding yourself in the reality that they were really there. You had waited for so long, letting your mind go to the worst places, but here they were, standing there in front of you, returning home to you and the baby.

“Sorry it took us so long.” Goku moved closer, nuzzling into your hand.

“All that matters is that you’re here now.” You leaned into him, kissing him softly.

You’d forgotten how gentle he was and how much you loved kissing him. He was so eager for more and almost whined when you pulled away and turned to Vegeta.

“You’re trembling, woman.” Vegeta grabbed your hand from his cheek and squeezed it.

You moved closer to him, placing one hand on his chest, “don’t ever leave me again.”

He didn’t answer but instead pulled you into a kiss. You fully expected the same roughness and harshness from him as before, but you were surprised by the desperation in his kiss, his lips pressed to yours as he tugged you closer. Goku had moved closer to your side, nuzzling into the side of your neck while they both held you between them, calming any unease you had felt before.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With your two saiyans back by your side, you just wanted peace.

“Let’s go home.” You snuggled into them, feeling like everything would be okay for once.

“You can’t, it’s not safe for you or the baby.” Bulma interjected hesitantly.

Vegeta pulled away from you and handed you off to Goku, “what do you mean, woman?”

“There have been some complications with the pregnancy and the doctor says she won’t be able to carry the baby to term herself.”

“I’m fine, I have you guys now. Please can we go home?” You peered up at Goku, knowing he would give in.

“She seems okay now, especially since I settled it down a bit.” He held you a little closer.

“What happens if you’re not there next time and she-“

“We won’t be going anywhere. One of us will be with her at all times from now on.” Vegeta interrupted, clearly growing annoyed at their assumption that he didn’t know how to care for his mate.

“At least stay tonight so the doctor can-“

Vegeta already had you headed towards the door, “she doesn’t need a doctor.”

You felt a little bad for leaving so abruptly and not hearing Bulma out, but she had been lying to you and keeping some very important information from you. Plus, it was nice to have Vegeta and Goku back again, you just wanted to go home and have some sense of normalcy before the baby was born. Of course the second you stepped outside, Goku hoisted you up into his arms effortlessly as they flew home. You tucked your head beneath his chin and nuzzled into his broad chest, inhaling his scent and clinging to him as if he was going to disappear at any second. Which was possible for you since you’d been having the hallucinations, but this felt different, he felt real, permanent and here.

When you arrived home you expected him to let you down, but he didn’t. He held you and carried you inside, taking you straight up to your room and laying you down on the bed. They were both silent as Vegeta pulled off his armor and kicked off his shoes and Goku did the same, but leaving the bottom half of his gi on and removing his shirt. They both crawled up the bed and took their places beside you, leaving you sandwiched between them with their arms wrapping around you. One of each of their hands splayed across your belly, engulfing you in their warmth and protection.

“I missed you guys.” You muttered as you remained in the moment of bliss.

“You have no idea how much I missed you.” Goku squeezed you a little tighter.

“Kakarot almost destroyed a village because he missed you.” Vegeta taunted.

You turned to Goku and let your fingers brush along his jaw, “that’s not like you.”

“I know, but you needed us, and I wanted to be here. I was just so angry.” He looked ashamed of himself.

“I know, but you’re here now and that’s all that matters.” You leaned closer and pressed your lips to his softly.

Vegeta grunted from the other side of you, pulling you out of the tender moment with Goku.

“And what about you, how many villages did you destroy?” You slowly rolled over towards him, careful not to move too quickly.

“None. Not even almost. We were there to help them, not leave them in a worse state.” He said proudly.

“Well, that’s definitely not what I expected to hear. Did you two switch personalities or something?”

“Maybe for a minute.” Goku wedged one of his legs between yours as he spooned you.

“I never asked, how did you two get home? Last I heard, Dende couldn’t reach anyone on the planet.”

Vegeta slid his hand down to the lower part of your belly, “we were determined to get back as soon as possible. There may have been some threats on the Namekian’s lives if they didn’t produce a ship to bring us here quickly.”

“Ah, there’s the mighty prince Vegeta I know.” You stroked your fingertips along his jaw, eliciting a short grunt of appreciation.

“They worked hard on finishing the ship, so hard that even the Guru pitched in after we explained everything. He didn’t even have time to communicate with Dende.” Goku cuddled against you further.

“I’m not super happy about you threatening their lives, but I really did miss the two of you, so I’ll let it slide this time.” You nuzzled your head below Vegeta’s chin, finally feeling calmer than you had the entire time they were gone.

It amazed you at how quickly you responded to them, to their touch. It seemed like they’d been gone a lifetime, but here they were, curled around you and holding you as close as possible. The baby even seemed to be responding to them, it’s energetic movements had slowed and some of the pains had dulled. You still had no idea how you were going to give birth or how you were going to raise a half-saiyan baby, but it didn’t matter as long as you had them there with you.

Over the next few days, you adjusted to having them around again, but this time it was different. The first day you expected them to spend time with you, but you assumed they’d be back to training and fighting the next day. Day two came and went and they still hadn’t stepped foot near the gravity chamber. The days ticked by and still nothing but the two of them buzzing around the house and tending to your every need. The exhaustion was almost too much so you were grateful for their help, but it was starting to worry you.

“Damn it, Kakarot, you were supposed to take care of lunch today.” Vegeta shouted from the kitchen as you sat on the couch.

“I did breakfast, you’re supposed to do lunch.” Goku retorted.

You couldn’t help but laugh at their bickering, it was adorable. Since they had insisted on caring for you, you made a trip to the store and gathered ingredients for simple meals that required no intricate cooking knowledge. They were getting the hang of it, but still struggled with some things.

“Cold oatmeal is not breakfast.”

“I’m not allowed to use the stove anymore, remember?”

“Boys? Do you need help?” You called out.

Silence fell over them both for a moment before they answered in unison, “no.”

You pushed yourself up off the couch, the bump was starting to throw your balance off a bit, making it harder to move around by yourself, but you refused to lose your independence of walking.

“I can cook us lunch if you want?” You stood in the doorway.

Barely two seconds passed before Goku was by your side, one hand on your hip and the other resting on your belly, “you shouldn’t be up.”

“We can handle it, woman. Go back to watching your show.” Vegeta returned to shuffling through the refrigerator.

“I’m not dying, guys, I’m pregnant. My mom raised three kids and was pregnant with another while she cooked and cleaned all day. I think I can handle standing in front of the stove for a few minutes.” You pushed past Goku but didn’t even make it three steps before he was right against you again.

Vegeta stepped in front of you, keeping you from moving further, “no, go back into the living room.”

“Alright, what’s gotten into you two? Before the baby I couldn’t get either of you to make a sandwich let alone full meals.” You perched your hands on your hips.

“Nothing has _gotten into us_ , woman. We’re perfectly fine.”

“Uh-huh, and that’s why I can’t spend one second alone? And why Goku is constantly hovering over me? And why neither of you have been in the gravity chamber once?”

“We can’t leave you alone-“

“Shut up, Kakarot.” Vegeta snapped and shot him a threatening glare.

“Why can’t you leave me alone? What’s going on?” You glanced back at Goku.

He looked over at Vegeta and back at you, struggling to choose a side, but ultimately deciding to choose you.

“It’s the baby. Vegeta said the closer you get to giving birth, the harder it’s going to be on your body. That’s why you’ve been so tired lately.”

“The closer I get? How close am I to giving birth?” You turned back to Vegeta.

Vegeta sighed, finally relenting, “a Saiyan pregnancy is much shorter than a humans. It doesn’t take the baby as long to develop because of the immense energy it takes in.”

“How close am I, Vegeta?” Anxiety was starting to build in the pit of your stomach.

“I can’t be certain, but close.”

You stepped away from them, holding your hand up before either of them could even get close again. You hadn’t even thought about the length of time you’d spend pregnant, you just assumed it would be the same as a human pregnancy.

“There’s so much to do, I’m not even close to being ready. We need stuff, like baby stuff, right?” you were starting to spiral as your mind reeled, “and the baby’s room, it’s not even cleared out or painted. Fuck. We don’t even have a bed for the baby. Where is it going to sleep?” You were beginning to pace.

Goku grabbed your shoulders from behind and pulled you back against his chest, “take a deep breath, just relax.”

“Relax? How can I relax? There are literally thousands of things to be done and I can barely do anything without feeling exhausted.”

“Bring her upstairs, Kakarot.” Vegeta walked around the two of you and headed out of the kitchen.

Goku leaned down and scooped you up into his arms with such ease. You wrapped your arms around his neck, trying to calm yourself down as he walked.

“It’s all going to be okay, you just have to trust us.” He carried you up the stairs.

You assumed they were taking you to bed, to make you lie down before you overexerted yourself, but they passed the bedroom and went down to the end of the hall. Goku let your feet down on the floor while Vegeta opened the door to the room.

It was just a storage room for the longest time and when you found out you were pregnant you had planned on turning it into the baby’s room. You stepped inside with Goku nudging you forward. The room had been cleared out and painted, a crib sat in the corner with a rocking chair beside it and several other pieces of furniture adorning the room. You were absolutely confused and surprised as you walked around the room.

“How… When?”

“You take a lot of naps.” Vegeta explained simply.

“Bulma said we’re nesting.” Goku added.

“Bulma helped?” You were even more shocked since the last time you spoke with her you basically told her off.

“She said it was the least she could do.”

“I can’t believe you guys did all of this.” You walked back towards them as they remained in the doorway.

“You aren’t alone in this.” Vegeta rested one hand on your hip as you moved closer to them.

Goku did the same, his hand resting on the opposite side, “all you need to focus on is you and the baby, we can take care of the other thousand things.”

You glanced between the two of them, realizing how much they genuinely care for you and the baby and how much you love them. They had both changed so much in such a short amount of time. In just a few months you went from being with Goku to being mated with them both and now pregnant with their baby.

You leaned into them, letting them both engulf you in an embrace with Goku kissing the top of your head and Vegeta’s hand caressing your belly softly. You were still scared out of your mind about having the baby, but with them by your side, it seemed a little less scary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end now, which is really difficult to do since I've loved writing this story so much. But I have a few new things in the works and I'm excited to continue writing for these amazing characters. I'm so grateful for all the comments and support from you guys as well, it's seriously so wonderful to read each and every one, so thank you.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nesting saiyans and difficulty moving on your own, life had changed completely, and was about to again.

Your eyes followed him as he zoomed past you for the fourth time in two seconds, “you’re making _me_ tired.”

“Then don’t watch.” Vegeta strode past you again.

“Can’t you sit down for like a minute?”

“No.” He snapped without a second glance and disappeared into the other room.

You pushed yourself off the couch, struggling to stand up on your own without toppling over. Just as you were almost up, Goku walked in and immediately came to your side to help you up the rest of the way.

“You shouldn’t be up.”

“I know but it’s boring just sitting here.”

Goku placed both hands on the sides of your stomach, “you need to save your energy though.”

“Can you feel it?” You watched his face as he focused on your belly.

“Yeah, it’s been moving a lot lately. Vegeta says it’s because you’re so close to having it.”

Vegeta popped his head around the corner from the kitchen, “which is precisely why you should be sitting down.” And as quickly as he appeared, he disappeared again.

You looked back up at Goku, “is he okay?” You kept your voice low.

“I think so. He’s been real on edge lately. You really should be resting though.” He urged.

“I’ve done nothing but sit. I want to do something else, something fun.” You stepped closer to Goku, running your hands up his chest.

“Oh no, absolutely not. Vegeta would kill me.” He grabbed your hands and stopped you from going further.

“It’s been months since either of you have touched me. That’s not very good for my self-esteem.” You pouted.

“It would take too much energy from you and the baby.” Goku hated telling you no, especially about sex.

“Can’t we just do it a little?” You slipped one of your hands out of his grasp and tugged at the waistband of his pants.

“I- I don’t even know what that means, but-“

“Kakarot!” Vegeta shouted from the doorway, narrowing his eyes at Goku, “I told you no sex!”

“But I wasn’t gonna-“

“Leave her alone and go find some other way to occupy yourself.” He snapped and disappeared again.

Goku stepped away from you and released your hands, “why did I get in trouble? I didn’t even do anything.”

“Because he assumes you’re guilty by proximity, doesn’t matter what I do. And when did the two of you have a conversation about no sex?” You slowly lowered yourself back down on the couch, regardless of what you wanted, the baby wanted to sit.

“Yesterday. He said it would be too much on you and that we couldn’t touch you until you say we can after the baby is born.” Goku sat next to you, placing his arm around you, noticing the drop in your energy.

“I should’ve been consulted since I’m one of the people involved in the sex.” You yawned and leaned back against him, lacing your fingers with his as his hand draped over your shoulder.

“Vegeta said you’d argue about it.”

You shrugged, “he’s not wrong, but still, I should’ve been asked.”

Goku pulled you into his lap, “he just wants you to be safe.”

You rested your head on his chest, settling into his embrace, “I am safe, especially with you two around.”

You didn’t realize how tired you were as your eyes grew heavier and you yawned. He held you close and rested his chin on the top of your head as you started to drift off. You could feel the rise and fall of his chest lulling you to sleep.

A dull ache radiated through your stomach, making you shift in Goku’s lap, but you brushed it off and kept your eyes closed as you tried to go back to sleep. Another ache followed by a sharp pain, rolled through your body and woke you up instantly.

“Fuck.” You gasped and placed your hands on your stomach.

Goku opened his eyes sleepily, “what is it?”

“It’s the baby, I- fuck. I think it’s coming.” You sat up as the pain continued to increase.

“What?! Now?” He started to panic.

“I think so.” You moved out of his lap and sat on the edge of the couch.

“What’s wrong?” Vegeta approached from the other room.

“She thinks the baby is coming.” Goku stayed by your side.

Vegeta walked over to you, kneeling in the floor in front of you and placing his hand on your stomach for a moment.

“She’s right. We need to get her to Bulma’s.”

“Bulma? Why are we going there?” You looked at him instantly.

“She has everything prepared to help us. You need someone familiar with human anatomy and birth.” He stood up and scooped you off the couch, handing you over to Goku.

“Go now. I’ll be there shortly.”

Goku pressed two fingers to his forehead and in an instant you were at Bulma’s place. He appeared in a room that was already set up as a birthing room, which was pretty impressive.

He placed you on the bed gently, “I’ll be right back, I’m going to find Bulma.”

He left the room quickly as you laid back on the bed, wincing in pain as another contraction seemed to be stabbing it’s way through your body. You doubled over as you held your stomach, the pain was almost unbearable and felt like electricity pulsing through your entire being. You couldn’t hold the screams back any longer and if Goku hadn’t found Bulma already she was about to be very aware of your presence.

“Fuck!” You screamed out.

Vegeta ran into the room, “are you okay?”

“No, I’m very clearly not okay. Fuck!” You cried out again.

Bulma and Goku entered the room quickly with a doctor close on their heels.

“How far apart are the contractions?”

“They aren’t.” You answered between breaths.

“Lie back for me, if we could have only the father in the room-“

You looked at the doctor and at Goku and Vegeta, “they’re the fathers.”

The doctor looked confused for a moment but quickly refocused on your fast-approaching baby. Goku helped you out of your sweatpants and panties while you laid back on the bed. A mix of emotions were flooding through you at the same time, fear, anxiety, anger, and happiness. Each emotion seemed to by cycling through as you felt another contraction and screamed.

“You’re um, you weren’t kidding when you said the contractions were close.” The doctor glanced up at you from the end of the bed.

Bulma stepped back to the side while Vegeta took to one side of you and Goku took the other. You grabbed both of their hands as you tried to breathe through the period before another contraction.

“How is the baby?” You looked over at Vegeta.

He placed his free hand on your stomach, “close, but it’s energy is a little high.”

Goku joined him in placing his hand over your belly, feeling the baby’s energy for themselves. You could feel a similar intensity from when your baby tried to protect you and increased it’s energy to super saiyan levels.

“Alright, it’s time to push.” The doctor pulled up a chair at the end of the bed.

“What? No, no, it’s too soon. I’m not ready.” You shook your head.

“You have to push, the baby isn’t waiting.”

Panic swelled in your chest as you fought the urge to push. You didn’t feel ready, you weren’t prepared to be a mom yet.

“The baby is ready, just push.” Vegeta encouraged you.

“I can’t, I don’t want to.” You looked up at him and then to Goku, tears already filling your eyes.

“You can, I know you can. We’re right here with you, just push for us, okay?” Goku reassured you, squeezing your hand slightly.

“You need to push before the baby-“ Vegeta paused when he felt a surge in the baby’s energy.

You cried out in pain as an intense heat rolled through you followed by more contractions, one after another like waves.

“Lower it’s energy, Kakarot. You need to push, now.” Vegeta kept his hand on your belly.

You wanted to continue to fight it, but you had no choice but to push. You squeezed their hands as you screamed and started to push.

“Good, now stop.” The doctor instructed.

You breathed shallow breaths between pushing, still feeling the baby’s energy growing as time passed.

“Push again.” The doctor urged.

You pushed again and again, screaming with each one, the pain only getting worse and your body feeling like it was on fire.

“Please, make it stop.” You cried out and squeezed their hands.

“Push, keep pushing, I can see the head.”

“You got this, almost done.” Bulma encouraged you.

Goku and Vegeta held their hands on your stomach, continuing to work at lowering the baby’s energy before it took over completely. They could already tell it was stronger than they had thought. With the last push you felt yourself fading and before you could say a word, everything went dark.

Faint echoes of crying and voices flooded your mind, but your eyes were too heavy to open. You tried to move even just a little bit, but your limbs felt like they were being weighed down. Consciousness disappeared again.

A sudden jolt woke you up instantly, causing you to gasp and open your eyes immediately. Your eyes adjusted to the light and finally fell on the two saiyans by your side.

“Vegeta, Goku?” You stirred, your voice barely there.

Goku sat up quickly from his chair, “you’re awake! Vegeta-“

“I heard her, Kakarot, stop shouting or you’ll wake her.” Vegeta slowly sat up.

You looked over to see him cradling the baby in his arms, completely enthralled by it already as he stood and made his way towards you.

“Is that- wait, you said ‘her’? A girl?”

He bent down and placed her in your arms gently, seeming reluctant to lose the contact with her as he stepped back.

Goku leaned down and kissed the top of your head, “we were worried about you.”

“What happened?” You were in complete awe at the tiny raven-haired baby in your arms.

“You passed out. The doctor said it was a combination of stress from the baby and the blood loss.” Vegeta stayed near, almost hovering.

Silence fell over the room as you all watched the soft rising and falling of her chest. She had caused so much trouble in getting there and now here she was, content with the slightest smirk on her face. You shifted and held her closer before noticing something off.

“Is- does she have a tail?” You glanced up at the two of them.

“She does. And her power level has already surpassed mine and Kakarot’s at that age.” Vegeta added, clearly proud of the fact.

“I believe it, she’s a little fighter already.”

It all felt so surreal. Having her in your arms finally, your mates by your side. You had never felt happier than in that moment as you sat there with your little family.

You spent a few days in the bed after that, keeping your fluids up and letting the doctor check on you throughout the day. Vegeta and Goku remained with you, both of them taking turns with caring for the baby while you recovered. It was truly a magnificent sight to watch the two strongest beings in the world tending to their baby so gently and softly as she made demands of them, already in control of both saiyans. The day came when you finally went back home with your new family. You thanked Bulma for everything as she offered to take you home. You agreed because flying was no way to travel with a newborn. Vegeta and Goku opted out of riding in the car, but they stayed near as she drove. It was the only time you’d seen her actually drive slowly and obey traffic laws.

Once you arrived back home you were exhausted already but so glad to be back in your own comfort zone. Vegeta and Goku wasted no time and tending to the baby and getting her settled before joining you in the living room.

“I feel gross. I need a shower.” You sighed and leaned back against Vegeta’s chest while Goku moved closer to you.

“Just rest, we’ll help you with that later.” Vegeta yawned, clearly worn out as well.

“Yeah, just give us a minute.” Goku joined him in yawning as he rested his head on the back of the couch.

It wasn’t long before you heard the two of them snoring softly, completely exhausted from all of the excitement and finally slowing down long enough to let their fatigue catch up to them. You nuzzled against Vegeta and wrapped your arms around Goku’s arm, feeling completely content between your two saiyans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought this story would go on this long and honestly I'm a little sad to see it end. I have really enjoyed writing it and sharing it with everyone who has read it. I am so grateful for all of the feedback and interaction from you guys, it's really helped encourage me to continue. Thank you so much for reading. 
> 
> Also, I have considered writing a short continuation that might pick up a few years down the road for our saiyans, but I haven't decided yet since I have a few other fics in the works.


End file.
